Breaking The Rules
by CharChen
Summary: Rules are put in place to keep order.But rules were meant to be broken;right?He's broken many,but the one rule he swore he'd never break,he did.And the price he paid was the worse by far.SHE would never recover from this.SasuHina,InoShika & mystery couple
1. Chapter 1 Hitched!

**Breaking The Rules**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS  
**

-

-

Prologue

Rules are put in place to keep order. Without them, nothing would be right; or rather, wrong. He's never been one to follow the rules. After all, rules were meant to be broken; right?

Treachery and treason...

Theft...

Murder...

Just a few of the many he's had to pay for.

But the one rule he swore he'd never break, he did. And the price he paid would be the worse by far.

_She_ would never recover from this.

-

-

-

Chapter 1.

"You may now kiss the bride."

I stared into my husband's onyx eyes and a small blush spread across my cheeks as I hesitated. I thought about kissing him in front of everyone's greedy eyes and it felt as if I were on a stage in a play with the spotlight on me but I'd forgotten my lines...

Sasuke took a step towards me. A small encouraging smile spread across his face but yet, it was somehow...mischievous. My heart began to skip beats as he tilted my head upwards to meet his waiting lips. The crowd erupted in a series of whistles and catcalls as our kiss began but I hardly noticed. I was lost in my own world. Sasuke belonged to me and I to him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss. Sasuke pulled me off the ground and I wound my legs around his waist.

There were no people or wedding. Even time did not exist. There was only us....

"Hinata..." came Sasuke's voice

"Hai?" I answered reluctantly breaking our kiss.

"Everyone is watching"

I froze, the memory of where I was and what I was doing, slowly surfacing to the top of my brain.

"G-Gomen!"

Sasuke chuckled and gently set me on my feet. I could feel the stares of everyone on me and wished to fall through the floor. Besides me, my bridesmaid and one and only best friend snickered.

"Congratulations Hina-chan!" Ino wedged herself in between Sasuke and I and gave me a warm hug. "I'm so jealous! I always thought _**I**_ would be the one to marry Sasuke..."

Sasuke snorted in disgust at Ino's comment and Ino gave him the finger. I smiled at their play. Sasuke had no problem with Ino but he was in NO WAY attracted to her OR Sakura.

"Arigatou." I thanked her

"But I see our bride can hardly wait for tonight." She nudged Sasuke playfully and he gave her his famous smirk in return.

"T-T-That's not it..."

"Sure it isn't."

Ino winked at me and continued her usual chatter with another bridesmaid. I opened my mouth to protest some more but was silenced by Sasuke's hand resting lightly on the small of my back.

"Don't fight it." Sasuke whispered seductively into my ear "You don't know how long I've waited for tonight...And I know how much you want this too..."

Sasuke softly nibbled at my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I had to suppress the moan that threatened to erupt from my throat.

"Oi! Hina-chan! Sasuke-teme!"

-

-

**Sasuke's POV:**

My eyebrow twitched as the loud obnoxious voice of my best friend and long time rival disrupted the moment I was sharing with my wife. I scowled slightly as he wrapped his arms around our shoulders.

"Wow! You guys are finally hitched!" Naruto remarked wearing that goofy smile he always does

"H-Hai." Hinata blushed

I smiked to myself as Naruto carried on conversation with Hinata. I still couldn't believe it – Hinata and I were married. I was sure she'd give in to her father and choose her clan over me. She'd always put everyone's needs before her. That was Hinata. But not this time. I smiled this time and looked down at my beautiful bride. Our gaze locked and her cheeks turned crimson and she quickly looked away from my intense gaze.

"Oh man, Sasuke. Who would have thought you'd get married."

I looked towards the voice. It was Naruto's other best friend.

"Hn."

"I mean, the ice prince, the socially challenged, Sasuke! Now, dude for a while I was starting to think maybe you were gay! But then when I heard you were seeing Hinata, I thought 'Sasuke? That back-stabbing bitch Sasuke? No, Sasuke?', but I was wrong."

I could feel the vein popping out of my head at his words.

"I mean, whenever I saw you, you were with Naruto 24/7! If I didn't know he was straight I would h- "

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata interjected sofly

"What? I'm just saying!" Kiba said defensively

Naruto chuckled and moved over to where Kiba stood.

"Come along dog-boy. The recpetion's about to begin." Naruto putting Kiba in a head lock and leading him away. "Ja Hinata-chan, Sasuke."

"Ja ne"

"Hn." I looked down at Hinata and took her hand in mine, giving it a small squeeze. "Let's go. The guests are waiting"

"Hai" She replied and we started to walk.

-

-

**Hinata's POV:**

As Sasuke and I walked down the aisle, I saw a hand frantically waving amidst the crowd.

"Isn't that...?" I trailed off trying to peer through the crowd.

"Hinata!" the waving figure called "Over here!"

"Hanabi!"

I dropped Sasuke's hand and ran towards Hanabi!"

"You really came!" I cried embracing her in a warm hug.

"And miss my only sis' wedding? No way!" she replied "I know this is so out of character but... OH MY GOSH! You look absolutely GORGEOUS! That dress totally suits you! The whole wedding was wonderful. Ino did a marvelous job. And oh my gosh! That kiss!! Way to go Hinata!"

"H-H-Hanabi!" I gasped blushing with embarrassment.

"You're so lucky dad wasn't here to see that."

My euphoric mood began to fade. My father hadn't come afterall.

"Is...Is Neji-niisan here?"

"Do you really think I'd miss out on this?"

I turned around to see Neji standing behind. An almost unrecognizable smile on his lips.

"Neji..." I hugged him and then looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "T-Too bad...Otou-san couldn't come..." I whispered

"What Ojiisama must recognize is anyone can change their own destiny." Neji said scowling.

He looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke changed his destiny and now it's time for Ojiisama to see that Sasuke is no longer who he was."

"Enough with the depressing topics! Hanabi interjected, nudging Neji out of his serious sate. "Your guests are waiting onee-chan"

"H-Hai" I replied for the second time that afternoon.

We began to continue our walk to the reception area, when I felt a tug on my hand. I looked back to see the reason why and saw Sasuke had come to a stand still. I looked at him, a quizzical expression on my face.

"Hinata..." he whispered softly, pulling me closer to him. "You know i'll never betray you right?"

"Sasuke. I love and trust you. Nothing will never change that. Not even what my father thinks..."

"But because of me, your title of heiress was revoked"

I smiled sadly. I had chosen Sasuke over my clan.

"I know...b-but it was worth it. I can be with you now...and n-no one will ever come between us"

"...I'm sorry Hinata..."

"Ssh"

We stayed in each others arms for a while.

"Come." I said looking up at him. "Everyone is waiting for the bride and groom."

-

-

-

-

-

OK guys! this is a fan fic being written by both Charms and Chen. This is my(Chen) first fan fic so bear with me. Hope you like it! More to come soon. Maybe tomorrow. Don't forget to R&R! Let me know what you think. Also, i like to change the POV (Point Of View) alot in my story. i can never stick to one. i think i can get the full effect that way :)

Pairings include SasuHina, NaruSaku, slight NaruHina, InoShika (i think) and a MYSTERY COUPLE!! i can't tell you guys. i don't want to give away the surprise!


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding Night

**Breaking The Rules**

Chapter 2

Sasuke watched his sleeping bride. The discreet rise and fall of her well rounded chest as she breathed caused Sasuke's member to twitch in anticipation. Her hair fell across her face in a midnight blue curtain. Sasuke reached over and pushed the hair froom across her face. Unable to help himself, Sasuke lightly trailed one finger across her lips and down to her neck to the opening of her blouse. He loosened the buttons and slipped his hand beneath the bra to cup the firm D-sized breasts. Hinata stirred slightly at the movement but remained asleep. Sasuke watched her face anxiously, wanting not to wake her but secretly hoping she would so he could hear her moans of ecstacy. He began to rub his finger across her nipple; causing it to become aroused. This time the lavender eyes fluttered open.

"Sas – Uhn!" a moan erupted from her lips a the light tug of her nipple. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." came the murmured reply. Sasuke hurriedly unbuttoned the rest of Hinata's shirt and bra, letting the latter garment fall to the limo floor. The cold air quickly swirled around her breasts, revealing the absence of the bra and her nipples hardened some more. Sasuke paused, watching her, top naked, illuminated by the soft moonlight that filtered through the window in the back of the limo. Her face took on a shade of crimson red under his hungry gaze.

"Sasuke…we shouldn't…"

"Why not Hime*?"

Sasuke leaned forward and took one of the rosy nipples into his mouth. Hinata writhed and arched her back off the limo seat. With every light flick of his tongue and bite, a soft moan escaped Hinata's lips.

Sasuke never wanted to stop. Every sound she made beneath his touch was music to his ears. Her moans and pleas for more were meant solely for him.

At the front of the limo, the chauffeur looked uneasily into his rearview mirror at the scene taking place. He quickly rolled the screen up before the moans of the raven haired woman gave him a hard on.

Sasuke leaned further in taking more of her in his mouth. He raked his teeth over the pink nub, smirking with satisfaction as he was rewarded with another moan. He lifted his hand to grope her other neglected breast, sending waves of pleasure through out her whole body.

"Ah! S-Sasuhn…" Hinata moaned grabbing a hand full of his hair.

"We're here." the chauffeur interrupted and Sasuke groaned at the interruption.

"Arigato."

Sasuke leaned back on the seat, trying to regroup himself. Next to him, Hinata was no better. Her breathing had escalated to small, frantic pants and her face had taken on a deep shade of red. She clumsily fumbled with the garment, desperately trying to re-button her blouse. Sasuke wrapped his hand around her shaky fingers.

"You won't be needing this." He whispered, then yanked the blouse completely off Hinata.

Almost immediately, the passenger door swung open. Hinata yelped at the staring wide eyes of the chauffeur and quickly turned away from his gaze, covering her berasts. Sasuke smirked and got out of the limo, the blouse in hand. Sasuke shot the chauffeur a warning look, reminding him to know his place and the chauffeur turned away, terror in his eyes but a small blush evident on his cheeks.

Hinata looked pleadingly into Sasuke's eyes as he walked around to open he door. Sasuke smirked mischievously as he reached the door and opened it..

"I'll take it from here." Sasuke stated, absentmindedly licking his lips. Hinata's blush intensified as Sasuke stared or rather drooled at her barely hidden chest.

"Sasuke…" Hinata mumbled looking up at him, "P-Please…t…this is em-b-barassing…"

Sasuke smirked as he lifted her blouse up. "Is this what you want Hi-na-ta?" Sasuke teased waving the garment around.

"Sasuke!" Hinata whined grabbing for the article of clothing in vain, "Please...we're keeping the chauffeur back from his other clients."

Sasuke leaned in, keeping the blouse behind his back.

"Hmmm. I should tie your hands behind your back with the blouse then..." Sasuke purred.

Hinata moaned closing her eyes as his warm breath caressed her ear. Her clit throbbed in anticipation at his kinky threats. She reached out for him.

"Now, now Hinata. None of that." Saasuke said pulling back, "Leave that for when we get inside."

With that, Sasuke threw the blouse on Hinata's lap. She quickly put it on and got out of the limo. The chauffeur closed the door; the bra long forgotten.

"Let's go." Sasuke smirked as he walked up to the doors of the beach front property he had on time share with Naruto. Hinata followed slowly behind, her jaw slackened in awe.

"It's...beautiful..." she murmured. All previous teasing was forgotten as she took in the scene before her.

The beach house was two floors with tall, shady palm trees on either side of the walkway leading to the house and one on each side of the house. There were soft blue solar powered lights illuminating the walkway as well. Not far off the soothing sound of the waves crashing on the beach could be heard.

"Is it yours?"

"Naruto and I own it on time share." Sasuke simply stated as he ushered Hinata into the building. "Not that he's ever had reason to use it."

Sasuke paused momentarily and pushed Hinata against the door.

"Now," he lowered his head and whispered seductively into her ear, "Where were we?"

"You were telling me to leave this for inside"

Hinata wrapped her hand around Sasuke's neck and brought his lips to meet hers in an urgent kiss. Sasuke licked at her botom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss some more. Hinata willingly complied and opened her mouth, letting Sasuke's tongue explore her hot cavern. Hinata moaned as their tongues played a sensual game secretly belonging to them. She couldn't get enough of his taste and neither could he, hers. Sasuke dipped his head and nibbled Hinata's ear. She moaned in response, her warm breath against his neck sending a shiver down his spine.

"Tell me what you want" he whispered, the urgency clear in his voice.

"F...Fuck me..."

"Hard?"

"H-Hai..."

Sasuke smirked and turned up the heat. He knew the Hyuuga princess would never be able to handle what he had in store for her. He groped one the tender breasts and Hinata gasped in response.

Buttons flew everywhere as Sasuke ripped the blouse open. He hurriedly removed the itme of clothing, regaining access to the luscious breasts he had been fondling earlier. The night he'd spent with Sakura right before he left for Orochimaru was nothing compared to this. The flat chested girl could not measure up.

Hinata stood, back against the door, completely frozen. His onyx eyes swept over her nude chest with a deadly hunger. Almost as if he were a lion about to kill its prey....

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. The throbbing wetness between her legs screamed for more. She wished Sasuke would resume exploration of her body again. She was his to do whatever he wanted.

Sasuke licked his lips slowly. His cock painfully hardened as he thought about placing his member between the two mounds on his bride's chest and receiving a titty fuck*. He envisioned pumping his member between Hinata's breasts until his seed spilled onto her face and hair.

Sasuke ran his tongue across Hinata's nipples in slow tantalizing circles making her inhale sharply and beg for more.

"You taste so good" he murmured against her breasts. He complied to her wishes and moved his kisses south down to her navel. He dipped his tongue inside her navel and her body quivered. Sasuke swirled his tongue all around the inside of her navel and Hinata whimpered.

Sasuke moved his hand down to her thighs and Hinata spread her legs slightly apart, allowing Sasuke's fingers full access to explore the wet heat that waited between. Sasuke pushed his hand up until his fingers brushed the soft wet lace of her panties. He pulled the garment aside slipping his agile fingers between her gentle folds.

"Mmmm. You're really wet...and warm, Hime."

Sasuke moved his fingers over to her throbbing clit and began to stroke the pink nub. Hinata felt as if she were on fire. His teasing was too much to handle.

"Sasuke..." she breathed, "I'm – Uhn...I – AHH!"

Sasuke smirked. He knew by her shortened breaths that she wud soon reach her climax. He continued to tease her, using his thumb to rub her clit and his index and middle fingers to stroke inside her.

Hinata felt her climax intensify and build up inside her.

"...D...Don't stop" she panted, grabbing a fist full of his hair and Sasuke deepened his strokes in response. Hinata felt as if she couldn't take anymore but Sasuke wasn't going to stop.

"Ah..." came her moans, "Uhn, ah...Sas..."

And when she thought she sure possibly couldn't take much more, Hinata exploded.

"SASUKE!"she cried as her orgasm ripped through her, wave after glorious wave. Sasuke slowly removed his fingers after her orgasm had subsided. His fingers were dripping wet with Hinata's cum. He slowly sucked the fluid off his fingers. Sasuke moaned and closed his eyes as he did so, savouring the taste of his bride.

"Mmmm." he said removing his fingers "You are delicious Hime. I would love to eat you all night."

Hinata stared at him wide eyed. No one had ever enjoyed her like that. Not even -

"Come Hime." Sasuke ordered, bringing her out of her reverie*. He slung her over his shoulder and proceeded up the stairs to the master bedroom. "I'm not finished with you yet."

-

-

-

-

-

*Hime - japanese word for princess

*titty fuck - To thrust the penis between a woman's preferably large breasts and ejaculate (cum) on her chest and/or face.

-

-

Ok! another chapter succesfully typed! I was up til 1am typing this for you guys on a school night...i was being delinquent :( Don't forget to R & R!!


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding Night 2

**Breaking The Rules**

Chapter 3

Hinata opened her eyes slowly as ray of sunlight peeked through the window. She looked beside at her husband who was still asleep. She stretched her sore body as she sat up, causing the blanket to slide down, revealing her nude body. She blushed and looked over to Sasuke once more as memories of the previous night, came back to her as clear as day.

-

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke carried the Hyuga princess up the stairs to the master bedroom and set her on her feet at the foot of the king sized bed. Hinata removed his clothes, until he was clad in only his boxers. She traced a finger inside the waistband. Her eyes on the prize inside the article of clothing. She began to pull it down by was stopped.

"..." Hinata tried to voice her objection but Sasuke cut her off.

"Not yet. I haven't undressed you yet." Sasuke whispered huskily into her ear as he pushed her onto the bed. He slipped off the four inch heels and tossed them in a corner. He climbed onto the bed and straddled Hinata. With much ease, he flipped her onto her stomach. He quickly unzipped her skirt and pulled it off, revealing the black laced panty shorts beneath. Sasuke began to remove the lingerie that fit Hinata's round butt in a smug hold, and paused.

'_I wonder if she'll like it if I fuck that tight ass of hers'_

Hinata wriggled her behind, snapping Sasuke out of his reverie*. He looked up into Hinata's eyes as she craned her neck to see what was the hold up.

_'No.' _Sasuke mentally chastised himself. _'I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. Not here. Not with her.'_

Sasuke removed the under garment and tossed it where it came to rest atop her shoes. Sasuke flipped her onto her back and positioned himself at the foot of the bed. Hinata felt Sasuke gripped her hips then roughly pull her towards the foot of the bed, onto his waiting lips.

Hinata writhed and bucked as Sasuke eat her out.

"Hold still." Sasuke commanded before he resumed sucking Hinata's clit. Hinata let out a loud moan and began to squirm again. Sasuke smiled and pinned her firmly to the bed, eating her until she came. Sasuke stopped, leaving a panting Hinata on the bed, then removed his boxers. He got on top of Hinata and gave her a small kiss on the lips before entering her wet heat. A soft sound escaped Hinata's lips and Sasuke looked up, worry in his eyes. He didn't think it would hurt since she wasn't a virgin but it had been long since her last time.

"Is it hurting?" he asked

"Iie.*" Hinata rotated her hips a bit, causing Sasuke to bite his lip and fight for every ounce of control he had. Just being inside her made him want to cum right there and then. Nevertheless, Sasuke began to move.

Hinata's moans were long and winding, Sasuke's strokes ambitious, steady and intense. He went deep inside her, and that depth felt good. His strong hand squeezed her ass and he pulled out to the edge, went deep again. His stroke made her moan as she grabbed the bed, released falsetto sounds. He moved his hands to the bends of her knees, pushed her knees back up to the sides of her head, went in and out of her so fast, so deep, his stroke steady. He stroked her like he wanted to get nominated for a porn award.

Hinata was losing it.

Sasuke hit spots that caused tears to flow. Had her so turned on.

He sucked her nipples, put fingers in places that fingers shouldn't be; all that badness felt too damned good. He gave her chills. Everything felt so surreal. So damn wonderful.

"I want to turn you over so I can fuck you from behind"

"I...I..." Hinata tried to respond

"I want to pull your hair and reach right up inside you. I want to drive my cock right up in your pussy and leave it there, then fuck you long and hard, drive my skin against you"

Sasuke flipped her over, put her face and breasts deep into the white pillow. Hinata caught her breath, got comfortable, turned her face so she didn't suffocate, anticipating pain and pleasure. Sasuke positioned himself behind her, eased back inside, gripped her long hair, and stroked hard, rode her, moved in deep and held, filled her up, drover her insane as she cried and moved against him. He made Hinata beg. She begged him to fuck her. He gave her long strokes, his skin slapping against hers.

Sasuke changed positions, grabbed her and pulled her rear high, did some move that had him squatting over her, went inside her at a brand new angle, stroke and grunted. So damned intense. Like he wanted to crawl inside her. Hinata let her husband twist and turn her. After all, she was his for the taking. Sasuke took her in so many positions, positions she had never been in, went inside her at brand new angles that made sex feel brand new, moved around her until she ended up on top of him. Hinata squatted over Sasuke.

Her Sasuke. Slim, toned, all muscles and dick.

She moved up and down fast and hard, caught her breath, turned and rode him backward, moaned when he slapped her ass, wanted to scream when he put a finger of his left hand inside her ass, trembled, Sasuke finger-fucking her as she fucked him as hard as she could.

She couldn't stop coming. When one orgasm ended another took control of her. She moaned and held onto whatever she could hold onto. Sasuke moaned and cursed, his back arching as his dick stretched her open.

She held him until she stopped thrusting. Held him until she stopped coming.

Sasuke came and she was glad, glad he would stop making her come like that.

Hinata collapsed on top of Sasuke. He rolled them over so he was atop.

"That was amazing, Hime." he murmured.

Hinata blushed and closed her eyes, exhausted. She felt vertigo*.

"We're not finished"

"S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke pulled Hinata to her feet as his member rose to the occasion. He lead her to the bath, where they proceeded to hump like Viagra infected rabbits on every stable surface in the house.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**-  
**_

Hinata looked over at the still sleeping Sasuke. There was a small smile on his face. He looked contented. Hinata reached across and ran her fingers through his hair. Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes.

"Ohayo" She greeted with a smile.

_CRASH_

Sasuke reached behind the bed and produced a baseball bat.

"Stay here." He commanded as he threw back the sheets and got out of bed. "I'll let you know when it's safe to come down."

Hinata nodded and waited til Sasuke exited before getting out of bed. Her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor.

"It's not like I can go anywhere" she muttered, pulling herself back onto her feet with the support of the bed. Her legs were as stable as gelatin. She let go of the bed, wobbled then finally crashed to the floor.

_BANG_

Hinata dragged the sheets off the bed and wrapped it around her body in a flowing gown. Hinata hobbled out of the room and down the stairs, whilst holding the wall for support.

"Sasuke?" she called, leaning over the handrails, trying to peer into the kitchen where the commotion seemed to be taking place. Sasuke strode out of the kitchen, looking royally pissed. He looked up and saw Hinata, worry coating her soft lavender eyes. Upon seeing Hinata clad in the bed sheets, Sasuke's soldier came abruptly to attention. Anyone could wrap a sheet around themselves, but only Hinata could look like a goddess doing it. Sasuke hurried up the stairs to where Hinata stood. He only wanted to push her up against the wall and fuck her again and again until she needed a wheel chair to get around.

"Sas-?"

His lips crushed her sentenced. Hinata tried feebly to push him away but she could barely stand with support and his ravenous kisses were causing her to tremble all over. He picked her up, pushed her roughly against the wall and removed the tangle of sheets, letting them fall to the floor. Sasuke removed his boxers, ready to enter Hinata, when he heard it.

"Teme!" the voice was faint but it was there, along with its owner.

Sasuke groaned inwardly but didn't stop. He entered roughly, wanting to finish up before he was interrupted but still wanting to make the moment last.

"Teme!" came the voice again, before Sasuke could begin stroking. Sasuke and Hinata both looked towards the foot of the stairs, he, annoyed and her, surprised. Naruto looked up at them, nonchalant to the fact that they were naked. Hinata squeaked and struggled to get down to cover herself. Sasuke held her in place, wither her arms wrapped around is neck and legs straddling his hips. He remained sheathed inside her and made no attempt to hide their nakedness even though Hinata was softly was softly whimpering her protests. For a brief moment, Sasuke saw jealously flicker in his best friend's eyes. It quickly turned to longing then hate before it returned to nonchalance. Just then, Sakura, Naruto's current and longest girlfriend of 8 months appeared at the foot of the stairs. Unlike Naruto, she made no attempt to hide her emotions. They were the same that had briefly appeared on Naruto's face.

"Ew. That's disgusting." she said with more venom than a rattle snake. She turned to Nauto. "Stop watching!"

"Shut up Sakura." Naruto snapped, anger clear in his voice. "If he wants to put on a show, then why the fuck don't we watch? Better yet, let's join in."

Furious, Naruto pushed Sakura against the wall, proceeding to nip at her ears.

"Stop." Sasuke said. "We're finished."

He allowed Hinata to return to her feet and cover herself with the sheets, leaving his cock wet and throbbing.

"What did you want, dobe?"

Naruto stepped away from Sakura. " I wanted to know where you keep the eggs. There's nothing in this house to eat since, _she, _can't cook anything than boiled water and fried egg."

My eyebrow twitched at his excuse for interrupting sex with my princess.

"There's nothing in the house. We-" he answered indicating to Hinata and himself, "Were going to go eat out this morning. ALONE."

"Not my problem." Naruto replied uninterested.

"Ah...Why don't Sakura-san and I go shopping for groceries* and I can cook something up for breakfast?" Hinata suggested, speaking for the first time since the whole ordeal started. Sasuke fought the urge to give his wife an annoyed look. The last thing he wanted was the dobe and his super annoying girlfriend around.

"Arigatou, Hina-chan!" Naruto's mood suddenly brightened at the thought of food. "How 'bout some ramen?"

"She's not your personal chef!" Sasuke snapped.

"Sure! Coming right up!" replied the always cheerful Hinata. Always eager and willing to help. Naruto wandered off, mumbling something about TV. Hinata turned to go up the stairs, leaving Sakura and I on the stairs. The hate that radiated from Sakura's entire being as she watched my wife's retreating back, could rival that of Hitler's hate for the Jews.

"Don't worry Sakura." Sasuke said a small smirk on his face, "You will never measure up to her."

-

-

-

-

*Reverie - Absentminded dreaming while awake.

*Iie - Japanese for 'no'

*Vertigo - The sensation of dizziness; confused, disoriented state of mind; a feeling that you are about to fall or are falling

*Groceries - food stuff. eggs, bacon, basically anything you eat that you can buy from a store/shop.

-

-

**HEY EVERYONE!! I am soooo sorry for the late updates but I'm banned from the computer...sorry guys :( i wasn't thinking. i know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. By the way, the sex scene isn't mine. i copied it from E.J.D. lol. hope you guys can figure out who that is. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW. Ecstacybunni approves so why don't you? :) MAKE CHEN HAPPY AND SPREAD THE WORD ABOUT HER FANFIC!!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Unexpected

**Breaking The Rules**

Chapter 4

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Sasuke whined, trying desperately hard to find a way out of staying home.

"Hai. I'm sure." Hinata smiled sympathetically. Sasuke was always a gentleman but there was no way he was shirking away from his role as a host. "Be good while I'm gone."

"Will you punish me if I'm not?" Sasuke purred, his eyes becoming clouded with desire. Hinata blushed furiously and stammered her response.

"I-Ittekimasu*"

She spun on her heel before Sasuke could get in her pants, but she wasn't able to take a step before receiving a slap on the butt from him.

Sasuke watched his wife's retreating frame. He toppled over with laughter as he remembered how she kept on clumsily falling as she moved around the bedroom. Their love making the night before had left her off balance but she'd seem almost back to normal. With a sigh, Sasuke closed the door and returned to the living room, where he had to play host until Hinata came back.

"Why are you here anyways?" asked a very irritated Sasuke

"Naruto forgot to book the hotel room." Sakura replied

"Dobe."

"We'll probably be here for a day. Maybe two days at max."

Sakura sounded...sad at that fact. Sasuke wondered what kind of idiot wanted to stay in a house with a newly wed couple who weren't in the least bit concerned about having sex in front of their guests.

"Hn." was Sasuke's reply as he sat on the leather couch opposite Naruto. He wondered how Sakura would react if he told her Hinata had cum all over the cushion she was resting her head on. Sasuke had meant to clean it off but that was her own stupid fault for coming over unexpected.

"So dobe, how's modeling coming along?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he turned to face him.

"Everything's great. I just got signed on to do some more stuff for Calvin Klein." Naruto replied scratching the back of his head. "I heard '_Hebi'_

is bringing out a new line for women."

"Yeah. It's going to be big but I'm not satisfied with our current models. I'm looking for something different."

"Have you considered Hinata?" Naruto chuckled at his suggestion.

"We're already set up to do a photo shoot."

"Hinata agreed to that?"

"She doesn't know yet."

Naruto chuckled. "Good luck."

"The stylist demand a model with a B-cup and under for the new line."

"I could model!" Sakura blurted out.

Sasuke looked her up and down. She'd change over the years but not by much. She had just as much shape as an exclamation mark.

"What would a waitress know about modeling?" Naruto scoffed.

"Don't you see Naruto? We could become a celebrity couple!"

Naruto rolled his eyes in disgust. That was the last thing he wanted.

Sasuke sat contemplating. She would do good but the last thing he wanted was he bossy attitude and seeing her more than twice a month. But business was business. He could always drop her if she became overbearing.

"Fine, Sakura. If you want to model for '_Hebi_', you got yourself a deal."

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the look Naruto gave him. Almost as if to say. "Whatever teme...It's your funeral."

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

Somewhere within the house, a figure moved soundlessly through a room, searching until the desired object was found. A small chuckled escaped the intruder's lips as the figure picked up a bottle and applied the bottle's contents onto its' body. Replacing the bottle, the figure moved to where the sound of running water came from.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

Almost fifteen minutes later after conversation had run dry in the living room, Sasuke returned upstairs to master bedroom's private bathroom, to freshen up before Hinata got home. Sasuke squirted some on the 'Garnier Fructis' shampoo onto his hand. He replaced the bottle on the ledge and proceeded to massage the shampoo into his raven hair. He closed his eyes as the thick foam trickled down his.

_CREAK_

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

"Hinata?" Sasuke called out. "Is that you?"

The intruder remained silent and approached the shower. Sasuke heard the shower curtain pull back and caught a whiff of Hinata's perfume.

"You're back early" he stated

Silence answered his comment

"Hinata?"

A nude body brushed against his. Sasuke reached out to turn on the tap so he could wash the shampoo out of his hair and off his face. A hand rested on his chest, then roughly pushed him back against the shower wall.

"What are-"

Sasuke took a sharp intake of breath as a wet warmth closed around his cock and began to suck. He gently but reluctantly pulled away from his eager servicer.

"Are you sure, Hime?" Sasuke asked knowing how shy she'd been last night about going down on him. His query was answered when a steady hand curled around the base of his cock as he was licked and nibbled at the head.

"Gawd, Hina...!" Sasuke groaned as he was taken deeper. He threw his head back. He'd never been suck like this before; as if dick was going out of style. A moan escaped his lips when a hand came up and fondled his balls.

"Hime..." He moaned, almost on the brink of cumming. "Stop...I'm...going to...cum..."

Sasuke pulled out just before he came all over the shower walls.

"Gawd Hinata..." Sasuke panted, still blind from the shampoo's foam. He reached out again, this time without interruption, for the tap. He turned it on and proceeded to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

"W-Was it good?"

Sasuke abruptly turned off the tap. That was NOT Hinata's voice...

He turned to face the voice and what he saw there made him freeze...

-

-

-

-

Ittekimasu - A Japanese statement said when leaving, "I'm off!"

Hebi - Japanese for Snake. those who read the manga will know why i choose Hebi

-

-

Oh no!!! CLIFFHANGER!!! lol. i'm sure my reviewers are gunna crucify me for it :D lol. regardless chapter 5 will be longer. R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Turbulence

**Breaking the Rules**

**Chapter 5**

-

-

_CLAP...CLAP...CLAP._

Naruto entered the bathroom through the exit which led to the hallway, clapping.

"That was _fucking_ brilliant." Naruto said, disgust and sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Both Sakura and Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing in the middle of the room.

"_NARUTO?!_" Sakura cried out, obviously surprised at Naruto's sudden appearance.

"I always knew you were a slut. I just couldn't figure out how the hotel suite I booked specifically for today could somehow magically move back two days. You had this planned."

Naruto was unusually calm. Something he only did when really pissed off. Finally out of his state of shock, Sasuke snapped. The back of his hand connected with Sakura's face with such force, that Sakura was sent flying into the shower pipe. She slowly came to her senses, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth and forehead.

"What the _FUCK_ do you think you were doing?!" Sasuke growled. He clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt not to leave Sakura in the MICU* for the stunt she just pulled.

"SUCKING YOUR COCK! That's what the fuck I was doing!" Sakura yelled back getting out of the tub. "Don't deny it. You and I both know you enjoyed it."

Sasuke stood there, eyes burning with pure rage as he pierced holes through her skull. He almost wanted to hurl. He couldn't believe that he'd just gotten a blow job from Sakura. But worst of all, it had been under the pretense of his wife. And that fact made him sick to the core.

"You're right. I only enjoyed it because I thought you were Hinata."

"Bet she can't suck like I do."

Sasuke growled and easily wrapped one hand around Sakura's neck. He stopped, only moments away from squeezing the life out of her.

"You're right. Hinata can't do it like you because she's not a slut who would go down on a guy after their first date. I don't even know why or how Naruto puts up with you."

Sakura was silent. It was her turn to be angry. How dare he recall that memory?! That so long ago forgotten memory of when she'd professed her undying love to him only to be dumped the next day after she gave him a blow job. Sakura scowled and looked over at Naruto as he spoke.

"You dated Sasuke." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, he's my one true love!"

"So I am going to assume that all this time you were using me to get to Sasuke." Naruto said, his fists clenching and unclenching in pure rage at his sides. "You know what Sakura? Fuck you."

Naruto turned to leave when Sakura spoke up.

"You're just jealous that I'll never love you the way you love me."

Naruto turned around and swiftly closed his hand around Sakura's neck with ease.

"You fucking slut! I don't ever want to hear you speak!" Naruto growled pushing her up against the wall. "I'm just so sick of your lying, cheating ass! You think I didn't know about Lee?" Naruto slammed her against the wall. "You think I don't know about Gaara?" He slammed her against the wall again. Her blood began to stain the tiled walls.

Sakura struggled to get away but was beginning to lose consciousness.

"Why do I even love you?!" He began to squeeze her neck tighter when Sasuke intervened.

"Naruto stop!" Sasuke said pulling Naruto away from Sakura who fell to the ground gasping. "You don't want to go to jail for this bitch. No matter how much she deserves what's coming to her. She's not worth your freedom."

Naruto pulled himself out of Sasuke's grasp and proceeded out the bathroom and down the stairs. As he stomped towards the front door, it opened revealing Hinata.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. What's wrong?" Hinata asked placing her groceries on the ground.

"..." He pushed pass her and continued down the street.

Hinata looked up the stairs where she heard the sound of crying and coughing. It sounded like Sakura. Hinata closed the door and took the stairs two at a time in an effort to get to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan?" Hinata called walking down the hallway. Hinata came into the master bedroom which smelt oddly of her perfume.

"That's odd..." she muttered walking towards the adjoining bathroom. "I haven't worn that since the night of my wedding."

"Sasuke-kun..."

The sound was faint but distinct. Hinata moved cautiously towards the bathroom door. Why was Sakura in the master bedroom's adjoining bathroom? The house had plenty of bathrooms for guests.

Hinata opened the door in one swift movement, revealing Sasuke and Sakura, both wet and naked.

"We're finally alone now." Sakura murmured seductively to Sasuke. Before anyone could register what was happening, Hinata stepped behind Sakura and grabbed a fistful of the pink hair, ruthlessly dragging Sakura down to the ground. Sakura cried out in pain and held the back of her head where some of her hair had been removed.

"H-Hinata?" Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Sasuke, what the HELL is going on?" Hinata hissed uncharacteristically as her eyes burned with rage.

"Are you surprised?" Sakura spat despite the pain.

Hinata turned her attention to Sakura and became sick to her stomach. "I can't believe you!" she shrieked, close to tears. "I let you into my house and THIS is how you repay me?"

"Hinata..." came Sasuke's voice, calling softly. He took hold of her hand. "It's not what it looks like..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Hinata violently pulled her hand away from Sasuke's. The tears had begun to flow silently down her cheeks.

Pain. Hurt. Betrayal. The look in her eyes was enough to break Sasuke's heart.

"I trusted you..." the sound was barely a whisper.

Sakura coughed and struggled to get up. "S-Sasuke made a-a big mistake marrying y-you." Sakura hissed. Hinata glared at the nude before her.

"Just get the hell out. You sicken me."

Sakura sobbed, visibly in pain as she grabbed Hinata's bathrobe and stumbled into the hallway. Hinata scowled and made a mental note to burn the garment. Both Hinata and Sasuke, who had finally managed to clothe himself, followed behind Sakura.

"He'll never love you!" Sasuke smirked as she wrapped the bathrobe around herself. "You'll never know Sasuke's cock like I do! You'll never know how to and neither will you ever try to suck him right!"

Hinata shook with anger as Sakura sauntered down the stairs and laughed.

"Poor little '_Hime_'."

Hinata growled and pushed Sakura down the stairs. There was an ear splitting shriek and she tumbled down the first flight of stairs then the second. Her body made a sickening crunch sound. Hinata stood at the top of the stairs looking down at Sakura, a look of disgust and nonchalance at Sakura's pain played on her soft features. With a flip of the bird and a 'fuck you', Hinata proceeded back to the master bedroom, when Sasuke grabbed her.

"What the hell were you thinking Hinata?!" Sasuke asked

Hinata simply glared at him before replying calmly. "Bitch deserved it. You're welcomed to join her too. Now. Let. Me. Go."

She simply shrugged out of Sasuke's grasp and continued on her way. Leaving Sakura at the bottom of the stairs, with her arm at a funny angle.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I stood towering over Hinata's small frame in a corner of the hospital's corridor. She tried her damned best to become one with the wall, in an attempt to maximize the space between our bodies; but every ragged breath rubbed her somewhat hard nipples against my chest.

I ached to touch them. To complete the episode we started on the staircase here in the hospital. But that would have to wait. Right now, I needed her to listen.

"Hime..." I called softly, running my fingers lightly through her hair.

"Please Sasuke." she whimpered, turning her head away from me. "Don't..."

"Hinata you know I would never hurt you intentionally."

"It doesn't matter now Sasuke. What's done is done."

"Just let me explain."

"What's there to explain?! I know what I saw."

"I didn't do anything."

"So letting her...perform fellatio on you doesn't qualify as something?!"

Sasuke almost smiled. It was weird how she never stuttered when angry. Something he would have to tease her about later.

"I didn't mean it like that Hina. Gawd. I thought she were you."

"Oh? So I look like that b-"

"Dammit Hinata! That's not what I'm saying! Would it kill you to just shut up for a minute so I can explain?"

She opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted.

"Please?" I begged, my voice barely above a whisper. I ran my fingers across one of her nipples through her top. As expected, Hinata reacted, a small moan escaping her lips. She looked up at me, her eyes pleading silently for more, until she saw my smirk which immediately caused her to scowl.

"After you left," I started before she could stop me from speaking. "I stayed with Naruto and Sakura. Being a good host like you wanted."

"Get to the point."

Her sudden fierceness hardened my cock against her perfectly flat stomach. I took a deep breath in an attempt to keep my hands to myself. Kami-sama* only knew how much I ached to do the contrary.

"I went upstairs to clean up before you returned. You know, bathe, wash my hair. While I was washing my hair, she came in the room. I thought it were you. She was wearing your perfume. I couldn't look to see cause I had shampoo all over my face. When she stepped in the shower with me, I went to wash off the shampoo but she didn't allow me. And when she started to suck-... perform fellatio...i don't know Hina. I thought-"

"No Sasuke! You didn't think! You knew how I felt about _that_; even from last night."

"I just thought you had changed your mind."

"Right."

"I know you don't believe me but I swear Hina. If I knew she weren't you, I wouldn't have let her near me. You're the only one I want."

"I still doesn't change the fact that what happened, happened. I can't ever forget that, Sasuke..."

"I know Hime. I don't expect you to accept me with open arms and it's okay if you want to take some time to get over it but I want us to be able to move pass this. I'm willing to do anything to get us back where we were."

"Hn. Don't hold your breath, Sasuke-**san**."

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R~**

-

**Normal P.O.V.**

After much persuasion from Sasuke, Hinata stood in Sakura's ward, waiting until the nurse completed her business. Sasuke stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders in a loving embrace. Naruto, who had showed up a few moments ago leaned against the door frame, boring holes into Sakura's head with his steely gaze. Sakura sat up in the bed, staring down at the sheets, avoiding the hateful gazes of everyone around her.

"Hinata-chan," she called softly after the nurse had taken her leave. "I am truly sorry for my behaviour earlier. Sasuke is your husband and despite how I may feel about that, I was out of line. I had no right touching what was yours. Gomenasai."

Hinata responded with a tight nod. Sakura could feel the death glare Hinata was sending her way. Sasuke cleared his throat and gave Hinata a small pinch on the ass. Hinata turned to glare at him for a brief moment before turning her attention over to Sakura. Sakura observed the exchange between the couple and became jealous. Why was it that she couldn't be Hinata?

"Sakura," Hinata began, "I don't give a _fuck_ about your apology. Neither am I sorry for pushing you down the stairs. For that stunt you pulled, you should consider yourself lucky that you got away with a broken arm."

"Hinata" Sasuke called in a warning tone

"No Sasuke." Sakura said. "I deserve every piece of hatred she has for me. I crossed a line I shouldn't have. Gomenasai for deceiving you like that Sasuke."

"Hn."

"...W-Will I still be able to model for '_Hebi_'?"

"You signed her on to model for '_Hebi_'?!"

"Yeah and the photographers want us to do a photo shoot too."

"Why the hell would you do that? You have better models than her."

"I know but Sakura has the look I need. We're trying to appeal to a certain demographic market."

Hinata glared at Sasuke, arms folded and a small pout on her lips.

"Whatever. Do what you want. But if she so much as look at you inappropriately, I won't just break her arm."

"H-Hai!" she answered quickly looking away from Hinata.

"We'll be leaving now." Hinata took hold of Sasuke's hand and proceeded to pull him out of the room. "I'm sure Naruto and Sakura have a lot they want to say to each other."

"Later dobe." Sasuke called on his way out.

"Bye Naruto-kun."

Naruto barely acknowledge the exiting couple with a slight nod.

Sakura sat on the hospital bed twiddling her thumbs. The tension in the air was choking her. Too thick. Not even double edged sword cut pierce it.

"Gomenasai Naru-"

"Shut up. It's over between us. I can't put up with your lies anymore. I've arranged for you to return home after you've been discharged." Naruto turned and open the door. "After this, stay the _fuck_ away from me."

And with that, he was gone.

-

-

-

-

MICU - Medical Intensive Care Unit... don't know if that's what it's called around the world... just know it's just as bad as being in the ER

Kami-sama - Japanese for God

-

-

-

Hi everyone...i noticed that no one bothered to check and see if i was still alive...damn,i feel the love. so i am not sorry for the long update. :D please R and R. oh, before i forget, this is a song fic. the song is obviously Breaking the Rules by Mary MacGregor. So knock yourselves out...


	6. Chapter 6 Could I Be?

**Breaking the Rules**

Chapter 6

**Hinata's P.O.V.**:

-

1 YEAR LATER

I checked the bathroom clock and groaned. It read 5:30am. It had been half an hour since I'd woken up. This was the fifth time this week. I sighed and got up off the bathroom floor. Sasuke would be waking any minute soon. I entered the bedroom and stood over the bed where Sasuke laid. It was always a joy to see the sun rise on his face when he woke up each morning. Sasuke stirred slightly and reached over to my bed where I was supposed to be.

"Hime...?" he muttered

"Ohayo." I reached down and brushed a lock of hair from his face before planting a light kiss on his forehead.

"What time is it?" Sasuke asked as he sat up slowly.

"It's 5:23am. I'll go make some breakfast now. How does bacon and egg with pancakes sound?"

"Not as tasty as you." Sasuke purred as he pulled me down on top of him. He started nipping at my neck, his morning erection digging into my hip.

"Nhn, Sa-Sasuke not now." I moaned and pulled away.

I got up and started to giggle at the half pout on my husband's lips. I still couldn't understand how he could look so manly yet so cute at the same time.

"I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." I said as I began to walk to the door, "If you want it hot, you have to hurry."

I smiled as I heard him groaned at my double entendre*. I will definitely be 'punished' or my teasing tonight.

On reaching th kitchen I began to fix Sasuke's breakfast. Soon after, I heard Sasuke's footsteps as he entered the kitchen. I looked back to see him sit on a stool by the island.

"Mmm. I just love seeing you work." Sasuke purred as I buzzed about the kitchen. "Next time you should wear only an apron...."

I blushed as I placed a few bacon strips into the skillet. As the oil became hotter, the bacon's scents began to fill the air. The usual scent of bacon always made me hungry but this time the scent was unbearable. It made me want to –

"Hina?" Sasuke asked, his face showing confusion and concern.

I rushed from the room, my hand covering my mouth. The nausea grew more as I staggered to the bathroom. I couldn't hold it in any longer as I found my way to the bathroom floor, hurling the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. I heard Sasuke's rushed footsteps as he too made it into the bathroom.

"Hime?" he asked, kneeling by my side. "Are you okay?"

I leaned my head against the toilet bowl, waiting for the nausea to pass.

Sasuke propped himself up the cupboard and pulled me to sit on his lap.

"H-Hai." I muttered weakly.

"Are you sure? That's the fifth time for the week you've been throwing up."

I blushed at being caught. So he had heard me those previous mornings.

"It could be food poisoning." I offered.

"Hn."

I glanced at the clock. 5:45 am.

"You could be pregnant."

I paused and considered the thought.

"You hadn't thought it."

I shook my head.

Sasuke sighed. "Honestly Hime, what am I going to do with you?"

I began to smile but quickly turned away as the scent of burning bacon filled my nostrils. Sasuke quickly scrambled out of the way as I barely made it to the toilet bowl in time.

"I'm taking you to the doctor today." Sasuke said

"What about your meeting?"

"I'll cancel."

I opened my mouth to protest but Sasuke gave me 'the look'. His word was law and I had to follow. I sighed and submitted to his will.

Sasuke exited the bathroom and left me, throwing up what I had not digested.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**-  
**

Sasuke canceled his board meeting and insisted I go to the doctor. As he suspected, I really was pregnant. I was really happy. At least for him. After his whole family had been murdered, he was the only surviving member. Now he could start rebuilding his bloodline. Even though tainted with my genes, he could rebuild it nonetheless.

"Hina?"

I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. At least I was, physically.

"Maybe you should rest."

I didn't object. I allowed Sasuke to carry me upstairs, undress me and put me to bed. Once there, I couldn't sleep. Sasuke had already fallen asleep next to me. I watched him. The rise and fall of his chest, the serene, peaceful look on his face, and wondered if our child would look like him. His eyes or my eyes? His lips or my lips? Boy or girl? Would I even make a good mother?

I sighed. I didn't think I was ready for this. There were so many things to do. But the one thing I dreaded most of all: Telling my father he was going to be a granddad.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

THREE MONTHS LATER:

Sasuke and I sat in the living room around the telephone. We all stared at the phone, dreading what was to come next.

"You don't have to." Sasuke murmured softly in my ear.

"I have to Sasuke." I insisted. "Hiashi is the only grandfather our child will have. We can't keep him or her way from that."

"I know but – "

I silenced him with a small kiss. "It's okay."

"Hn."

"Well, here goes nothing."

I picked up the phone and dialed home. The phone rang three times before I heard the familiar voice of my younger sister.

"Hyuga's residence."

"Hanabi, it's Hinata. Is otou-san around?"

"Yeah. Is something the matter?"

"No. I just wanted to inform him of my visit."

Sasuke and I both grimaced as Hanabi let out a long squeal. My spirits lifted somewhat at Hanabi's reaction. At least someone would appreciate my visit.

"Hyuga, Hiashi."

My heart froze. I wasn't ready for this.

"Otou-san..." I whispered. "It's me...Hinata..."

"Hai?"

I saw Sasuke's jaw clench from the corner of my eye.

"Sasuke and I will be flying in to see you in a few days. We have something important we wish to share with you."

"I do not want that traitor anywhere near my house."

"But – "

"Do you hear me Hinata? Either you come alone or you don't come at all. He is not welcomed here."

"No father. Either you accept him or spend the rest of your life with one daughter."

"Hanabi is my only daughter. My other daughter ceased to exist when she blatantly disobeyed me and married a traitor."

I sat frozen, tears silently streaming down m face.

"She is but a distant memory."

I looked over at Sasuke. Seems like our child will have to live without any grandparents.

"Fine father. If that is how you feel, Sasuke and I will – "

"No Hinata." Sasuke interrupted. "You go. This isn't about you and I anymore."

"But – "

"No buts. Just go."

I sighed and gave into his request.

"I'll be arriving in three days. Have Hanabi prepare a car for me. Goodbye otou-san."

_CLICK_.

Sasuke blew out a small breath. "Hn. Hiashi. Same as always."

"He could have at least said goodbye."

And that was the end of that. Few days later, I was on a plane, bound for hell. That is; back home to where I once belonged.

-

-

-

*Double entendre -A word or expression capable of two interpretations with one usually risqué*

*Risqué - verging on impropriety or indecency

-

-

-

**YAY!!! FINALLY!!! sorry guys. i wanted to update earlier but my mom is being.... ya. so long story short. i was typing it and she turned off the computer... ya i kno. sucks. But yay! Hinata is pregnant!!! Can't imagine her though... i was going to make her sterile and impregnate Sakura.... wait, was that a spoiler? T.T whoops. soowwwweeeeeeeeeeee!!! lol. or was it? WHO KNOWS!!! well, R & R!!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Irony of it All

**Breaking the Rules**

**Chapter 7**

-

-

**Normal P.O.V.:**

-

"Is this good enough?" Naruto asked as Sasuke held up his camera.

"Yeah. Now hold still dobe." Sasuke replied as he readied the camera.

The flash went off and Sasuke lowered the camera.

"Okay. Let's a break." Sasuke said as he placed the camera on the table.

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke over to the refreshment table. Sasuke grabbed a bottle of water and proceeded to sit on the nearby couch.

"So how long is Hinata going to be gone?" Naruto asked taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"I'm not sure. She's been gone for two days."

Sasuke took a long swig of his '_Evian_' water. His mouth engulfed the whole nozzle and his cheeks hallowed as he sucked the water into his mouth. Naruto looked at Sasuke with an unreadable expression. As he had felt the cerulean eyes on him, Sasuke glanced over at Naruto.

"What?" Sasuke's question came out muffled as he spoke around the bottle. Naruto shook his head with an amused smile on his face.

"And you're not in the least bit concerned?" Naruto asked resuming conversation. "She is five months pregnant you know."

"What can I do? Hiashi is still adamant about me not visiting even though I helped make his first grandchild. And knowing him, he'll probably reject it as the devil's spawn."

Naruto made a slight chuckle. "Better you than me."

"Hn."

"So am I going to have a nephew or niece?"

"Dunno. Hinata wants to wait until birth to find that out. Drives me nuts though. No one wants to tell their daughter she's gonna be a womanizer like daddy."

Naruto chuckled softly before muttering to himself. "Wish I knew what you meant."

There was a sad silence from Naruto. He stared blankly ahead of him, his eyes seeing more than just the studio set in front of him. Sasuke glanced at the blonde. He'd seen that look on his face before. And sad to say, he'd been the one that caused it.

-

-

_**FLASHBACK**_

Sasuke pushed the button to Naruto's floor. His heart hammered against the walls of his chest. He had finally done it. The elevator _dinged_ and opened, revealing the hotel's top floor. Sasuke took a deep breath and sauntered over to the door of Naruto's penthouse. He pulled out his electronic key and opened the door.

"Dobe?" Sasuke called.

Naruto emerged from the bathroom naked and dripping wet. "Oi."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Put some clothes on."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's not like this is the first time you've seen me naked."

"Don't remind me." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto chuckled and complied to Sasuke's wishes.

"So what's up?"

"I've got some really big news."

"Uh huh...?"

"You may want to sit down for this one...."

Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly but said nothing as he sat. He patiently waited for Sasuke to gather his thoughts while he sipped on a glass of water.

"Well...?" he prompted.

"Hinata..." Sasuke started off, staring at the carpet beneath his feet. "I proposed to Hinata...and she accepted. We're getting married."

Sasuke's head shot up as he heard the sound of glass shattering. Water, blood and broken glass all fell from Naruto's hand. A look of pain and pure rage stained his features.

"Naruto..." Sasuke called in a soft voice.

"_**ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!**_"

"We've been dating for a long time now. It was inevitable."

"How could you Sasuke?! You knew how I felt about – "

"I'm sorry, okay?!"

"_**Sorry,**_ Sasuke?! _**WHAT THE FUCK IS SORRY GOING TO DO NOW?!**_"

Naruto got off the couch and stepped on the broken glass at his feet.

"SHIT!" he cursed.

"You're bleeding." Sasuke stated as he appeared next to his best friend.

"No shit. Good at pointing out the obvious aren't we?" Naruto spat.

Sasuke followed behind a now limping Naruto trying to reason with him. "Let me help you Naruto."

"**YOU** are going to **HELP** me?!"

"Naru – "

"I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Naruto screamed punching Sasuke in the face with his injured hand.

Naruto cursed violently at the pain and tackled Sasuke as he staggered backwards. Both men fell to the floor with a loud thud. Naruto straddled the raven haired prodigy and began to squeeze the life out of him. Sasuke gasped, struggling to knock Naruto off of him.

"How does it feel to be hurt by the one you thought you could trust, Sasuke?"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face, hoping to make the blonde lose his grip. Naruto merely laughed and brought his head close to Sasuke's until the tip of their noses were touching.

"If I can't marry the one I love," Naruto said in a low, quiet, menacing voice. "_**THEN NO ONE WILL**_."

**END FLASHBACK**

-

-

Yup. The day he told Naruto about his engagement to Hinata. The day he broke Naruto's heart and lost his trust. That was the las day Sasuke had seen Naruto so torn up. So hopeless. So hurt. So sad and betrayed.

"Oi, Sasuke...?" Naruto called absentmindedly.

"Yeah?"

Sasuke's phone began to ring, interrupting all conversation.

"Hold that thought."

Sasuke opened the phone and answered it. "Hey Hime."

"Sasuke? Oh thank God."

"Hanabi?"

"Where were you? We've been trying to reach you!"

"Is something the matter?"

"Hai. We need you to come right away to Mercy Hospital. Hinata just had an accident."

"Nani?! Is she going to be alright? What about the baby?!"

"I don't know. We just arrived at the hospital."

"What happened?"

"Otou-san said she fell down the stairs..."

"..."

"Sasuke? Are you still there?"

"Hai. I'll leave as soon as possible."

Sasuke ended the call and slouched over the couch.

"What's wrong with Hinata?" Naruto inquired.

"She fell down the stairs."

"Wow. The irony...." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke shot his best friend a death glare. "I heard that dobe."

"Ah. Gomen. Is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know. They just arrived at the hospital."

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke got up and went over to the table where he'd rest his camera.

"_**ARGH**_!" He screamed flinging the camera across the room. "If.... If only I had never let her out of my sight."

Naruto looked over at the broken camera on the floor and sighed.

'_All my hard work gone to waste_' he thought.

"It's not your fault."

Sasuke released another angry scream and began giving the table punch after punch. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and pulled them behind his back, rendering Sasuke powerless.

"_**Calm down. You're not helping the situation**_." Naruto said through gritted teeth as Sasuke struggled against him. After a few moments, Sasuke stopped struggling against Naruto.

"What if she loses the baby?" his voice was barely above a whisper. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she did."

It's gonna be okay." Naruto reassured him. "Hinata is a fighter. And if that baby is anything life you guys, he or she is gonna make it. Now let's get a move on. Hinata is waiting for you."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto released him. They gathered their things and exited the building and were soon off to face a series of events that would change their lives forever.

-

-

-

YAY!! I DID IT!! DOUBLE RELEASE!! WHOO HOO!! are any of you guys still up? and i was wondering. Do you read the other reviews? I do..i love to hear your thoughts... Now. I wonder what will happen to the baby... gosh, i wonder what he'll/she'll look like. and as Dark MoonFighter said "lil hybrid baby in the making." lol. Imagine that though. AWESOME SHARIGAN AND BYUKUGAN POWERS!!! lol. and traitor like tendencies..lol (gomen Sasuke.) and i'm rambling. R & R pleeeeaaaassseeeeee... ^.^ and much thanks to winterkaguya for correcting me on the okaa-san part. :D

Now get some sleep and get off :D


	8. Chapter 8 Accident or Plot?

**Breaking the Rules**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

-

-

Chapter 8

As soon as the automatic doors of Konoha Hospital opened, Sasuke rushed to the front desk.

"Uchiha Hinata. Where is she?!" Sasuke demanded as he reached the receptionist.

"H-Hold on a minute s-sir." The young woman said as she checked the register.

"Do I look like I have a _fucking_ minute?!" Sasuke growled impatiently.

"Sasuke calm down!" Naruto placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"She's in room 274." The woman read from her computer screen.

"Hn. Took you long enough." Was Sasuke's response as he rushed to the nearest elevator.

"Arigatou." Naruto bowed slightly in apology. "He's just really anxious about his wife and their unborn child, so I'm sure you can excuse his rudeness."

"H-Hai." the receptionist stuttered and blushed as Naruto flashed his signature smile. Naruto turned to go as the girl spoke up. "U-Um, I know you don't usually do this since you're a top model and all b-but would you like to go on a date with me?"

Naruto paused momentarily before giving the girl his card. "Here's my number. Give me a call, ne?"

"H-Hai!"

Naruto smiled once more and headed for the elevator that was just about to close. Been too long since he'd last had some and the receptionist looked promising.

When the elevator reached the fourth floor both men rushed down the corridor.

"_**Sir**_, _**absolutely **__**NO**__** RUNNING on the corridors!**_" an intern called after Sasuke who almost collided with her.

"Bite me." Sasuke responded.

"Ah, gomen." Naruto apologized to her. "He's a bit anxious right now."

The nurse frowned for a moment but that quickly turned to a blush when Naruto smiled and gave her a wink.

Sasuke came to a halt as he saw the familiar stature of Neji standing among a few others. Hanabi looked up first and spotted him. Sasuke took an uneasy step as Hanabi beckoned him to come closer. Fears plagued his mind but a small pat on the back quickly reassured him.

Everyone in the crowd of three gathered around a doctor, turned to look as the two men approached. The doctor looked up from his chart and turned to Sasuke.

"Uchiha, Sasuke?" he asked.

"Hai?" Sasuke answered

"Dr. Takahashi."

Both men exchanged handshakes.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes. She's doing quite well. She didn't suffer any major injuries."

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"And the baby?" Naruto anxiously inquired.

"Luckily, she's fine too. Most accidental falls cause no problems due to the superior cushion the amniotic fluid provides. But with a fall like that, Mrs. Uchiha should be experiencing a sudden discharge of fluid from the vagina, if not, severe abdominal pain. We're going to keep her here for a week or so to monitor her for any changes."

Everyone seemed relieved at this news except for one.

"Can I go see her?" Sasuke asked.

"You are not going anywhere near my daughter!" Hiashi roared.

Sasuke turned to look at Hiashi with cold dead eyes and said in low calm but venomous voice. "I spend almost every free hour I have day and night fucking your daughter and hearing her loud pleas for more. And every night I fall asleep with her in my arms. Now tell me, Hiashi. What the fuck are you going to do to prevent me from seeing my wife. After all, your daughter ceased to exist when she blatantly disobeyed you and married a traitor."

The tension between the two men sizzled in the air. Hiashi looked as if he were slowly trying to kill Sasuke by the worse means possible in his head while the raven haired prodigy stood coolly, unintimidated by Hiashi's death glare.

"Doctor?" Sasuke asked, never taking his eyes off of Hiashi for a moment.

"Um, yes. One at a time please. She's still sleeping."

"Arigatou." Sasuke gave the doctor a slight nod and entered Hinata's room with a cool, calm confidence.

"Hinata?" Sasuke called softly as he took a seat next to the bed. The only answered he received was the steady beep of the EKG. He silently watched his wife, stroking her arm lovingly; a small upturn of his lips.

"Hime?" called again, this time pale eyes met his dark orbs.

"Sasuke..." Hinata said faintly, blinking her eyes slowly.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." Sasuke whispered as he found her hand and entangled their fingers. "What happened Hinata? How'd you get hurt?"

Hinata looked a little unsure before she spoke.

"I-I... fell down the stairs" She admitted, looking away from Sasuke. He furrowed his brows in confusion.

"How'd you manage to do that?"

"My foot s-slipped." Hinata replied her bottom lip trembling as she looked into her husbands eyes. "I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to – "

"It's okay Hime. I'm not blaming you." Sasuke sighed as he reached forward and pulled Hinata into his embrace. "Our child is going to be okay. That's all that matters."

"O-Ow, Sasuke." Hinata cried as Sasuke his embrace caused the tubes attached to her body to pull against their restraints.

"Sumimasen." Sasuke apologized as he pulled away and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I have to go now. The others outside want to see you."

Hinata nodded and watched as her husband exited and Neji entered.

Soon after Neji came out, Naruto went in. Sasuke rose to his feet.

"I'm going to the cafeteria. Anyone want anything?"

Hanabi stood up. "I'll come...If that's okay with you..."

"Uh, sure." Sasuke answered, taken aback by Hanabi's sudden shyness. The dark haired girl had never been one to hide her mouth around Sasuke.

The trip to the cafeteria had been less than entertaining. Sasuke wondered why the usual chatterbox was unusually silent. The usual Hanabi who was always willing to give more than the required information was only responding to his attempts at conversation with one word answers. Sasuke sighed heavily and took a seat in the far corner of the cafeteria. Hanabi followed suit and they both ate in silence.

"Ne, Sasuke..." Hanabi spoke up.

Sasuke paused mid-chew and looked up at his sister in law.

"Did Hinata tell you how she fell?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't she?"

"You're not mad?"

Sasuke gave Hanabi a confused look.

"Hinata said her foot slipped and she fell. Is there something I'm missing? That you and her both are not telling me? I know Hinata can be clumsy at times but she always took great care when she was going down the stairs. I made sure of that."

"She didn't fall Sasuke.... Otou-san pushed her down the stairs..."

There was a long silence from Sasuke. All around him, the world slowed down as he tried to process what Hanabi was saying. Hanabi gauged her brother-in- law's reaction then continued.

"I was downstairs when I heard them both shouting and I went to see what was wrong. Hinata was shouting something about 'how could he do that' and otou-san said it was for her own good. When they came into view, Hinata was at the top of the landing, trying hobble away from him. You know, being pregnant and all, she was walking a bit funny.

"Anyways, otou-san came up behind her at that moment and that's when Hinata went tumbling down the stairs. Either she slipped or otou-san pushed her down the stairs. From my position, I couldn't be sure. It all happened so fast..... I can't believe he would do that to his own daughter."

Sasuke punched the cafeteria table with a sudden burst of anger.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly, gaining the attention of the whole cafeteria. "I knew that bastard Hiashi would do something funny."

"S-Sasuke...?" Hanabi called softly, terrified at his sudden out burst. "Calm down. Everyone is looking at us...."

Sasuke roughly pushed back his chair making an irritating screeching noise. Sasuke sauntered over to the elevator from which they'd come. His stride; determined, yet fueled by anger. Hanabi remained seated at the table, knowing that if she followed, she would not be able to handle the events that were sure to follow.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

Sasuke stormed into Hinata's hospital room, causing its current occupants to jump slightly as the door slammed back into its frame.

"You _**BASTARD**_**!**" Sasuke growled as he advanced towards a surprised Hiashi. A loud thud resounded throughout the room as Hiashi fell to the floor. The impact of the punch Sasuke had delivered to Hiashi's face was staggering.

"_**How dare you?!**_" Sasuke growled as he pulled Hiashi upright and slammed his into Hiashi's jaw.

"S-Sasuke!?" Hinata exclaimed as the scene unfolded before her. "What ar – "

Hinata's voice died in her throat as her gaze locked with her husband's. The look he was giving her held so much rage but strangely, it seemed to be directed at her.

Both Naruto and Neji burst into the room. Naruto worked quickly to restrain Sasuke from doing further damage while Neji helped his uncle off the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" Neji asked as a disoriented Hiashi leaned against him. The question, however, remained unanswered.

"Let go of me Naruto!" Sasuke growled out the order as he struggled against Naruto's hold. " Dammit Naruto! I said let me the fuck go!"

"Sasuke calm do – " Naruto tried struggling to keep Sasuke restrained.

"_**How could you lie to me about something like this, Hinata?!**_" Sasuke growled at his wife. "_**Why**_ are you protecting that son of a bitch?!"

"What-? What are you talking about?" Hinata asked, confused at Sasuke's sudden accusations.

"How could you tell me you fell when you _knew_ it was that bastard who pushed you down the stairs?!"

There was a short silence as everyone in the room took in this new piece of information.

"You're calling me the bastard?" Hiashi roared. "You come in here and assault me then accuse me of intentionally harming my own daughter?!"

"You have every reason to, you – "

"How could you Sasuke?" Hinata cried softly as she gripped the bed sheets, silent tears streaming down her face. "Otou-san would never... _**I**_ would never lie to you Sasuke..."

"But Hanabi – "

"Hanabi?! You believed Hanabi over me?!"

Sasuke looked away from Hinata, at a lost for words.

"I don't know what Hanabi told you but I wish you would have a little more faith in what I say before you come in here falsely accusing me and my father."

Naruto felt Sasuke's body go limp, heavy in defeat. Sasuke remained silent.

"I'm sorry Hime."

"Get out Sasuke. All of you. Just leave."

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

Outside, things heated up again, eventually causing the two men to be escorted out be security. Naruto managed to convince Sasuke to leave the situation alone and get some rest.

The next day was somewhat better than the one before. After much reprimanding from Dr. Takahashi, Sasuke was allowed to see Hinata, who still wasn't in a mood to see him.

"The doctor said I was not to be put under any stress." Hinata informed Sasuke upon entry. "If you've come here to accuse me, I suggest you leave."

Sasuke remained silent and took a seat next to Hinata on the bed.

"I truly am sorry, Hime." Sasuke said softly, taking her soft hands into his. "I should have believed you. I was wrong for doubting you. But I know how your father can be sometimes and.... I don't want to fight with you on this. "

"It's okay Sasuke. I know Otou-san can be inhumane at times but I didn't really tell you the whole truth either."

Sasuke's body tensed immediately but he remained calm.

"Explain."

Hinata took a small breath before continuing.

"The reason I was so careless and slipped was because I was trying to get away from him."

"Hiashi? Why?"

"When I arrived home, otou-san wasn't pleased to see that he would soon have a grandchild. Everyone else was ecstatic but otou-san wouldn't approve and refused to give me his blessing. He wouldn't even acknowledge my presence. The next day I went to talk to him and I overheard him speaking on the phone to someone about getting rid of my 'problem'. Seems like our child will have to live without a grandfather after all."

"Hn. He never fails to let me down."

"I began to exit the room when otou-san noticed my presence and chased after me. I had to get away as fast as I could. I had to protect my child."

"That's when you asked him how could he?"

Hinata looked up at Sasuke in confusion then comprehended.

"Hanabi..."

"Yeah."

"I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to. I didn't want what happened yesterday to happen."

There was a long silence as Sasuke sat, contemplating what to do.

"I'm going to call a private doctor and move you to a clinic. Hiashi could be paying these nurses to poison you. There isn't much that people wouldn't do for money."

"Will Neji and the others be able to visit?"

"Hai. If the doctor allows it."

Hinata nodded and looked off into the distance.

"I swear Hinata. I'm not going to let you out of my sight anymore."

-

-

-

-

-

Idk... i didn't like the ending much but... idk. i may change it later. if i think of something better. anyways. R and R


	9. Chapter 9 Haunting Memories

**Breaking the Rules**

Chapter 9

Naruto stood on the front porch of the hospital's receptionist's house. The moon over head told that it was near midnight.

"Well," she said as soon as she had unlocked the door. "Thanks for tonight. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Naruto gave her an apologetic smile. "Sumimasen. I'm not going to be here much longer."

The girl made no effort in hiding her disappointment. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh."

Naruto took a small step towards his date so that their foreheads were almost touching.

"But tonight doesn't have to end here." He whispered suggestively in her eair.

"Do you – "

"Sshh..."

Cerulean eyes met bright emerald ones in the pale moonlight. Very slowly, Naruto planted kisses on his date's face before capturing her baby soft lips.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

**2:00 AM**

Naruto sighed and rolled out of bed. His date lay on the other side fast asleep. A small smirk played on his handsome features as he quickly gathered his clothes. However, the smile faded into a frown upon a quick glance at his one night stand. He felt a small pang of guilt for using her to release his pent up sexual frustration. Poor girl couldn't even keep up with him; she had passed out before he was even close to his own orgasm. He chuckled darkly at the reminder as he walked through the living room.

'_Only one person could ever endure my stamina until the end_.'

There it was again. Naruto opened the front door and exited the house. He frowned deeply. Why was he feeling this longing now? It had been alright. His urges were under perfect control while he dated Sakura. But now, he didn't know how much longer he could resist the need to touch that soft porcelain skin, to kiss those soft pink lips, to make love to that dark haired beauty....

"What am I thinking?" Naruto murmured to himself as he walked up to his sleek orange and black ninja bike. "I should be happy for them. My happiness means nothing...."

Naruto let the thought trail off as he put on his black helmet. It was too painful to even speak the name.... The name that belonged to the one he ever truly loved.... The person he wanted – no... _NEEDED_, more than the air he breathed, was just out of his reach.

As his motorcycle roared to life in the still, calm night, Naruto pushed all thoughts of his past lover to the back of his mind with one last decree.

"No one can never measure up.... No one."

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

**4 Months later...**

Naruto walked slowly up to his best friend's house, a small gift bag in hand. He was composed, his grinning mask in place, as he rang the door bell.

"Do we absolutely have to have this shower?" he heard Hinata whine on the other side of the door. "The baby is due this month!"

"It's not going to hurt you or the baby to have a party Hinata."

"But we don't know what gender the baby is!"

"And who's fault is that?"

Naruto chuckled at the conversation taking place on the other side of the door, unbeknownst* to those on the other side, that it was being overheard. He rang the door bell once more, hoping to catch their attention.

"Don't answer that." he heard Sasuke say. Hinata let out a laugh.

"Come on Sasuke, you haven't seen him in four months."

"I'd like to keep it that way."

The door swung open, allowing the chatter from inside the house to filter out into the open.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata chirped happily as she saw her friend. "So glad you could make it!"

"Yeah. I'm happy to be here for the shower." Naruto replied smiling at the very pregnant raven haired beauty. Hinata returned the smile and moved out of the way to let him in.

"No girlfriend yet?" Hinata asked as they walked – as he walked and she waddled towards the living room, where the other guests were already seated.

Naruto shook his head. "Iie."

'_The one I want is already taken_.'

"But you could become mine."

Hinata blushed and down at her feet... well, the feet she would be able to see if it were not for her tummy. Just then Sasuke entered the hallway upon hearing the last bits of the conversation.

"She's already taken dobe."

Naruto chuckled and ran his hand seductively through Hinata's hair.

"I can have this raven haired beauty if I want." He teased, getting dangerously close to Hinata. "I'm just too damn irresistible."

Sasuke merely scowled at Naruto's advances.

"Hn. I give only one warning."

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, intrigued by Sasuke's threat.

"Such soft pink lips..." He murmured tracing the outline of a stunned Hinata's mouth with the tip of his finger. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as Naruto sought to insert his finger into Hinata's mouth but quickly pulled back as he barely dodged the dish towel Sasuke threw at him. Naruto quickly put some distance between Hinata and himself, satisfied at the reaction he had managed to evoke from Sasuke.

"Relax teme." he chuckled as he walked away and into the living room.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's retreating back and then his gaze turned to his flustered wife.

"W-We should g-get back to the um, g-guests..." Hinata squeaked before hurrying off into the living room. Sasuke felt a pang of anger rise up within him but quickly squashed it as soon as it had come.

"Sasuke-teme, you coming or what?" Naruto's loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Hn." Sasuke replied to himself as he began to walk; the image of Naruto cocking his eyebrow, accepting the challenge, stuck in his head.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

"Okay. Open this one next." Ino chirped as she handed Hinata a box wrapped in a shiny red gift paper. "It's from Shikamaru and I."

Hinata the gift with a slight nod and smile of appreciation. She slowly unwrapped it and took the cover off the box. Inside was a pink onesie, a pink and white cap and a pink and green rattle. Hinata smiled happily as she added yet another pink gift to the pile beside her.

"Domo arigato minna" Hinata said. "But what if it's a boy? Don't expect me to have my son wearing these pink dresses."

Sasuke smirked at Hinata's cluelessness. He had found ouot before hand that the baby was indeed a girl. He wasted no time informing their group of close friends about that development.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. They do say pretty people do get girl children." Naruto said a huge grin on his face. Sasuke's face just twitched at the implications.

'_Did he just call me...?_' Sasuke thought in annoyance.

"Dude, you just called Sasuke pretty." Kiba laughed. "He's gunna have your head for that."

"Yes." Naruto replied quickly glancing at Sasuke. "Indeed he will."

Sasuke glared at him while the others broke out in laughter.

"Minna-san, it's not funny." Hinata spoke up trying tp hide her own giggles. "Sasuke, don't be so angry. Naruto-kun meant it as a compliment; that you're handsome.

"Hn." Sasuke replied giving Naruto one last glare before neutralizing his expression. Naruto was however not finished with his fun yet.

"No, I meant what I said teme. You're pretty like a bitch. Are you even sure you have a dick?" Naruto smirked as Sasuke directed a death glare at him.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed.

'_Sakura didn't seem to think otherwise._' Sasuke thought as he kept his thoughts unspoken as he stared expressionlessly at Naruto.'_Why else would she be in my shower sucking my dick?_'

He knew saying something as childish as that would reopen wounds cause an awkward silence to fall over the gathering of friends.

"Anyway," Naruto turned his attention to Hinata, completely ignoring Sasuke. "Open mine next!"

"Hai." Hinata giggled slightly at his enthusiasm, as she took the gift bag from him. Hinata's gasp wasn't the only one that was heard in the room as she pulled a stunning midnight blue dress with black lace here and there. It was simply breath taking.

"It's D & G. I had them make something especially for my niece." Naruto replied nonchalantly. "I thought the little one would want to step out in style when she goes out with mommy and daddy."

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun." Hinata said "You shouldn't have."

"It's nothing Hina-chan." Naruto replied giving her a quick squeeze.

Sasuke glared silently at Naruto who just smirked at the Uchiha.

"Oooh." Hinata cried out in slight pain. She quickly released Naruto and held her stomach.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Ino asked. "Did the baby just kick?"

Hinata remained silent for a few seconds before replying.

"I think my water just broke."

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**-  
**

**Hinata's P.O.V. :**

I laid on the hospital's bed, legs spread, extremely cranky and in immense, indescribable, torturous pain. Being in labour was twice as painful as what the people on tv showed. I so badly wanted this monster out of my stomach now but the bitch nurse said it wasn't time. Hell, if you asked me. Now was as good a time as any time. Sasuke stood beside me trying to get my to do my Lamaze exercises but he was pissing me the hell off. How the fuck could he remember those at a time like this? My vagina was magically becoming the diameter of a crater, I was given something so I could crap myself before I gave birth, and oh yeah, my contractions were killing me.

"You're doing great Hime." Sasuke coaxed me on as he rub small circles on my back. Something which usually soothe me but it was causing me to loathe his very existence.

"Sasuke sweetheart." I managed in between contractions, trying to be as nice as possible. He looked at me and immediately ceased all movement as he realized the death glare I was giving him.

"Okay!" came the doctor's voice as he entered the room. "Let's see how far along you are."

I scowled in annoyance. What the fuck was up with him and his happy mood?

'_Oh right_.' I thought. '_He's not the one in labour_.'

"You're almost completely dilated."

I stopped bitching momentarily. The doctor was right. My contractions were further apart and the urge to push had subsided but I could still feel the baby's head getting ready to slide down the birth canal. I just hoped the bastard would be out soon. I waited patiently for the doctors to get themselves ready. In the mean time, my doula* had arrived and I had managed to become somewhat calm but I still needed this lump of cells out of my body.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as the doctor readied himself between my feet. I swear I would kill him if he ever had any perverse thoughts about my vagina. I managed to give Sasuke a nod while I focused solely on delivering my baby like my doula had said.

"Okay Mrs. Uchiha. When I say push, I want you to push as hard as you can."

I simply nodded and held Sasuke's hand. His hand better be unusable for days by the time this baby was born.

The rest of the delivery was a blur to me. I vaguely remembered much about it. All I knew, was something felt very wrong before I passed out.

-

-

I hadn't heard my baby crying.

-

-

But some babies don't cry at birth, ne?

-

-

**THE END**

**-  
**

Unbeknownst - happening or existing without the knowledge of someone specified —usually used with _to_ (_unbeknownst_ to us rumors were flying)

Doula - an assistant who provides various forms of non-medical and non-midwifery support (physical and emotional) in the childbirth process.

-

-

-

**OMGEEEEE!!! Hinata!! Why do you do this to us? AFTER NINE MONTHS YOU LEAVE US HANGING!! gosh. i hope the baby is okay. but it is true though. some kids dont cry at birth. so maybe that's why the doctors spank them... hay, then the kids can sue for sexual harassment! lol. don't mind me. R & R!!!! tell me if you like this chapter!!**

**Also, Naruto got a bit more scene in this chapter. I wanted to do a lemon with him but... idk. if there's anyone who wants to write it, you can and email it to me :D and i will upload it! co-co_chez at hotmail . com (they wont let me put it the way it is supposed to be -.- )  
**

**btw, what crawled up his ass died? lol  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Breaking the Rules**

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

-

-

Chapter 10.

I arose slowly to Sasuke's light snoring. He'd fallen asleep in the chair beside the bed, his head on my thigh and fingers intertwined with mine. It was at times like this I could never doubt his love for me.

The soft buzz of hospital personnel slowly reached my ears and I remembered everything before I passed out.

"Sasuke." I called urgently, shaking him awake. He groaned in protest to the bright light but sat up anyway, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

I secretly hoped for the former. It thrilled me to know I would have two gorgeous men living in my house, as well as seeing Sasuke pout when our son was getting more attention than him. But that would mean returning those baby shower gifts. Well, at least I'd get to rub that in Sasuke's face.

"It's…" Sasuke started off, "a girl."

I stared at Sasuke, shocked at his lack of enthusiasm. Had he wanted a boy? And that's when I took a good look at his face and felt that sinking feeling in my stomach.

His skin was pale, his look haunted and I knew immediately, something was wrong.

"Sasuke?" I asked cautiously, my excited mood gone, "Is something wrong with our baby?"

Sasuke averted his eyes from my intense stare and remained silent.

"Dammit Sasuke!" I screamed, the tears already beginning to form. His silence was causing the worst of thoughts to form in my head, "Answer me!"

Sasuke lifted his head in defeat.

"There…" He started off, "were…some complications at birth…"

"W-what complications? Does she have a birth defect?"

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

"It's okay Mr. Uchiha. I'll explain."

I looked up as the doctor who had been with me during the whole pregnancy entered the room.

"Is our baby…retarded?" I asked trying to extract information from someone, anyone.

"No."

"Then…what is it?"

"Your baby…She's…."

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

"….a still born."

Everyone in the waiting room stared at Hinata's private doctor, refusing to believe the piece of information about their relative and long time friend's new born baby. He kept his eyes downcast, hating to be the bearer of bad news but continued talking anyways.

"The baby's case was a rare one. When babies are born with their umbilical cord around their necks, we, the doctors are usually able to cut the cord and save the baby. In some cases, the baby may have a bit of brain damage… but Hinata's case was extremely rare… and unfortunate…. The chord had choked the baby to death before we were able to deliver her… We the staff are very sorry about your loss and we offer our deepest condolences."

Everyone was at a loss for words. They all shared the same expression of sorrow as the doctor left them to go back to his business.

"I…I can't believe it…" Hanabi murmured as tears slowly formed in her eyes.

"Poor Hina and Sasuke…" Ino added, she was already crying.

"This is…so unexpected." Neji stated as he comforted his cousin.

Naruto just sat in silence. He felt horrible for his best friend and his wife. He knew that one of Sasuke's goals in life was to rebuild the Uchiha clan. The raven was probably hurting, knowing that his first try at the restoration was a failed attempt. Those 9 months of waiting were in vain.

Naruto shot up out of his seat.

"I'm going to see how Hinata and Sasuke are." Naruto stated as he quickly made his way to the private room.

Naruto watched in heartbreaking silence as Hinata sat in the hospital bed clutching her newborn's corpse to her chest protectively, weeping uncontrollably. Sasuke cradled them both, trying to comfort his wife, but he too, needed someone to hold him and stop his world from falling apart. Naruto's heart ached for them both. They were both good people. Nothing on this scale should happen to them. Losing a relative, much less a newborn child, was hard for anyone.

Sasuke caught Naruto's eye, and he immediately changed his expression to that of an emotionless one. Naruto smiled to himself. Sasuke was trying to be macho even all now. So typical of him. He sauntered over to the bed and placed a hand over the weeping family.

"Hinata-chan." He whispered softly to her. She stopped rocking herself back and forth momentarily to look at Naruto. "I can't explain how devastated everyone is about your loss. If there's anything we can do...."

Hinata simply nodded and returned her attention to still life form in her hands.

"C-Can I... hold her?" Naruto asked after a moment's pause.

Sasuke looked anxiously at Hinata. She needed a break. They both needed a break. Looking at her clutching their child as if letting go would somehow break her, was more than Sasuke could bear.

"It's okay Hime," he coaxed softly. "Naruto would have been like a second father to her..."

Hinata looked wearily from her child to Naruto then back, before releasing her tight hold and handing the baby over to Naruto. Naruto stared down at the figure in his arms and mused how small she was compared to his muscular self.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had managed to get Hinata up off the hospital bed and outside on the room's balcony. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as they swayed gently from side to side, in a mantra that seemed to be having a calming effect on Hinata.

Naruto smiled sadly at the grieving couple and returned his gaze to his would have been daughter and inspected her. He took her small hands into his, instantly feeling how lifeless and cold they were. She had the most gorgeous face any child could ask for. A small smile spread across his face as he imagined her taking her first steps, and her first words, and her first boyfriend, and Sasuke blowing a gasket when they were introduced.... Something none of them would get to experience. He sighed heavily and placed the sorrowful creature in its cradle.

The glass sliding doors that led to the balcony slid shut. Sasuke walked over to the hospital bed and tucked his sleeping wife in before collapsing in the chair beside the bed.

Naruto quickly moved to Sasuke's side and gave his best friend's shoulder a small squeeze. Sasuke placed his head in his hands and let out a small sigh.

'_Why was this happening?_' Sasuke wondered as tears silently rolled down his face.

"What did we do wrong?" he cried out loud. "Why isn't she warm and alive like the others? What's so wrong with me that I would never get to raise my own daughter?!"

"...It's not your fault Sasuke..." Naruto tried to console his friend

"_THEN WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HAPPENING TO US?! HUH NARUTO?! CAN YOU TELL ME WHY?!_"

Naruto clamped his hand over Sasuke's mouth to quiet him down.

"Ssh Teme." He whispered as Hinata stirred quietly in the bed. "You'll wake Hinata."

Sasuke nodded and kept his mouth shut. Naruto motioned to the sliding doors and both men exited the room onto the balcony to continue Sasuke's ranting at the expense of other patients.

"No one knows why these things happen Sasuke..." Naruto offered. Sasuke stood silently, gripping the metal railing.

"Is this some kind of retribution for all the bad I've done in my life?" Sasuke continued, his voice cracked as he tried to hold back his tears.

Naruto didn't need to see him breakdown. No, he didn't want Naruto to see.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was full of concern as he watched his best friend tremble from his effort to stay strong.

"I know I deserved to be punished…but Hinata nor our baby do not deserved to be equally condemned." Sasuke's grip tightened painfully on the railing, "It's all my faul--"

"That's not true!!" Naruto bellowed, taking a step toward Sasuke, "This was just a medical phenomenon Sasuke…it wasn't your fault so never blame yourself!"

By this time Sasuke couldn't hold back his tears and against his will, they rolled silently down his pale cheeks.

Naruto took the remaining steps towards his weeping best friend. He reached his hand out to Sasuke's shaking back, never making contact. Naruto was unsure of how to comfort the raven. He finally settled on resting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and turning him around. Sasuke visible tensed at the sudden contact.

"You'll get through this…you're an Uchiha." Naruto replied, as he began to rub Sasuke's back soothingly. Which seemed to cause the opposite effect. Sasuke's body suddenly became rigid and he pulled away from Naruto's touch.

"I-I should go talk to the others." Sasuke said quietly, wiping away his tears as he quickly left a dumbfounded Naruto alone on the balcony.

"What…just happened there…?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

His arms were still outstretched in shock of Sasuke's sudden departure. He let his hand fall to his side as he shook his head clear.

-

**~B ~ t ~ R~**

-

"S-Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed as the Uchiha entered the waiting room. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement as he came to stand in the group of friends.

"Thank you all for coming." The now composed Sasuke announced, "It really meant a lot for you all to come, even though… there isn't anything to celebrate…"

Sasuke's words caused fresh tears to flow form Ino and Hanabi eyes. Neji held his cousin tightly as she wept for her niece.

"I guess… the funeral…" Sasuke trailed off as he tried to keep his composure. Just then Naruto joined them. He stood beside Sasuke and tentatively pat his back as some sort of moral support.

"Sasuke don't worry about the funeral arrangement." Ino said standing up to get closer to Sasuke.

"I…" Sasuke began.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. You guys have gone through enough already. We'll take care of all the funeral arrangements." Naruto offered.

"No, I couldn't ask that of you all." Sasuke replied.

"Come on Sasuke. Stop being so stubborn." Naruto urged, "Let us do this…for you and Hinata-chan."

Sasuke finally gave up.

"Okay, I guess." Sasuke said quietly, "I'll just call the funeral home and…"

"No. We'll deal with everything. You and Hinata need some time to alone and we want to help as much as we can." Ino cut off Sasuke, "So please let us handle everything."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and exhaustion.

"...Arigatou."

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

Countless shades of blue, lilac, white and black coupled with grim, sorrowful expressions gathered quietly at the church, where just over 15 months, these same people wore happy expressions to match their colourful dress. Now, all happiness was gone.

Eyes turned to the back of the church where the coffin stood, as the mourners walked past it. Sasuke stood by the head of the coffin as he held Hinata's trembling form in a tight embrace. Their friends had done a wonderful job with the funeral arrangements. The coffin was stunning. The wooden exterior was white with a deep shade of indigo decorating the rim while the plush interior was a soft lilac.

Sasuke turned his eyes to his daughter. She looked so tiny and fragile, but peaceful. She was dressed in the dark blue dress, Naruto had given Hinata at the baby shower. There was a dark blue band around her head, to match the dress. She looked so beautiful. Sasuke couldn't hold back the single tear that escaped his left eye as his heart ached. He tore his eyes away from her. Atop the coffin's closed side, there was a wreath of flowers of different variety. They were a truly beauteous selection. He thanked Ino for that.

There were also blue, white and lilac flowers, like those of the wreath, lining the aisle of the church. The usual red carpet that was replace by a dark blue in accordance with the colour scheme.

When most of the people were seated in the pews, the priest followed by the altar boy and the choir members entered and proceeded to the front of the church. Sasuke let go of his wife. He looked at his daughter one last time before he closed the casket. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke then proceeded to hold each side of the casket's trolley and wheeled it up to the front of church, followed closely by Hinata, Hanabi, Neji and the others.

When the coffin was in place, Sasuke, Hinata and the others took their seats at the front of the church reserved for family members.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**-**

**At the graveside...**

"_She was so very, very special,  
And was so from the start,  
You held her in your arms  
But mainly in your heart."_

Everywhere around the Uchiha Manor, all of nature seemed to have ceased all activity so as to be present for the mourning of a loved one. Birds ceased their usual chatter, squirrels stopped their hustle and perched on trees close by to watch the proceedings, the wind was at a stand still and even the rain was softly falling.

"_And like a single drop of rain  
That on still waters fall,  
Her life did ripples make  
And touched the lives of all._"

Everyone stood around the open grave beneath the Sakura tree in the Uchiha Manor. Small cherry blossoms gently floated down to the grave as grievers watched as the white coffin was being covered with mounds of dirt.

_"She's gone to play with angels  
In heaven up above  
So keep your special memories  
And treasure them with love._

"_Although your darling daughter  
Was with you just a while  
She'll live on in your heart  
With a sweet remembered smile._"

Hinata watched numbly as the last bits of dirt were placed on top of the grave and everyone moved to place their wreaths on the grave. The words of the small poem Ino had offered to read, reached deep down inside her and for the first time in days, Hinata felt comforted.

Sasuke gently guided Hinata closer to the head of the grave where they both laid their wreaths. She smiled lovingly down at her daughter's grave and squeezed Sasuke's hand gently. Everything always happened for a reason and even though they both were looking forward to starting a family, this may be for the best. They were both going to get through this. And knowing how Sasuke's libido was, it probably wouldn't be long before she conceived once more.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Hinata tip toed and gave her husband a hearty hug. "We'll have more opportunities to conceive again."

A small tear fell from the corner of Sasuke's eye and his body slumped slightly in defeat. "Arigatou Hinata.... Arigatou...."

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

Outside the Uchiha Manor, everyone was saying their goodbyes and making their way home before the heavy clouds above let loose their burden upon the earth. Sasuke hesitated outside the limousine.

"You go on to the hotel suite without me."

"Are you sure?" Hinata looked up at her husband, trying to hide her slight disappointment.

"I'll be home soon. It's just...."

"Hai. I understand."

Hinata placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips before getting in the limousine. She was really looking forward to just being alone with him but he hadn't been back to the place where he grew up as a child. It was understandable that he wanted time to be alone and reminisce. Hinata figured it would help him deal with the pain of losing his first born. She sighed deeply. At least she was allowed to have some alcohol now.

Sasuke wondered aimlessly through his childhood home, pausing slightly as he reminisced about the old days. The happier times. He finally arrived at the family grave plot. He slowly made his way over to his daughter's grave. He just stared blankly at the soggy dirt, where he knew she now resided. Deep down he still thought he was at fault for her death. Though he knew it was just one of those things, he still felt unbelievable amounts of grief and regret. Sasuke stood there silently as the rain started its downpour, mingling with the tears he didn't even realized had breached his eyes.

Naruto stood a few feet away from Sasuke, watching him silently. His heart ached seeing his best friend hurt like this. He just want to reach out and... no Sasuke needed time to think by himself.

"I don't like seeing you like this."

The words had slipped from his mouth before he had even realized. Sasuke turned slowly to gaze at his best friend.

"Naruto…" Sasuke acknowledged his presence quietly.

"Hey," Naruto said as he stumbled toward the raven, "Don't give me that look. Come on, you don't still blame yourself, right?"

Sasuke hadn't even realized his face had an expression. He looked into a puddle right by his foot. He looked horrible. Hair sticking to his face, eyes red with tears and an expression of terrible grief. He masked his face to an emotionless facade and returned his gaze to Naruto, who was right in front of him now.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said, finally.

"I know fine, and you do not look fine." Naruto replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Come on Sasuke, let me take you for some drinks. It'll help you f--"

"Help me what Naruto? Forget?!" Sasuke was on the verge of shouting as he jumped to conclusions. "This is my fault and I do not intend to just forget, even for one night."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, but he couldn't keep it up, with his friend hurting like this. He had to explain himself.

"Baka, I didn't mean like that, I just thought you wanted to talk about it over some drinks, let it all out. Not forget." Naruto said with a small careful upturn of his lips as he laid his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke visibly relaxed as he cleared his fogged up mind enough to understand what Naruto truly meant.

"…Okay, but just one, I need to get back to the hotel." Sasuke conceded.

Naruto nodded happily and lead the raven to the parking lot and his burn orange Mazda Rx-7. They got in, not caring about getting the leather wet.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

It took them 30 minutes to reach the hotel where Naruto lived most of the time. They quickly made it up to the penthouse in the spacious elevator.

"I think we should shower, so we don't catch colds." Naruto stated as he slid his electronic key in it's slot.

"I know that dobe." Sasuke said, finally in his usual tone of voice. This pleased Naruto greatly. At least he knew Sasuke was coming back to himself. They walked into the room and the light automatically came on, lighting up the surprisingly clean expanse. Sasuke rose an eyebrow as Naruto led him to a room.

"What? The maids came in today." Naruto explained, mechanically knowing the Raven's reaction to the abnormal cleanliness.

Sasuke nodded in response as Naruto opened his bedroom door and entered. The lights yet again, came on consequentially.

The room was big. The walls were a pale orange, while the sheets and curtains were periwinkle. In the right corner was laptop, atop a table, while left house a mini fridge, probably stocked with an assortment of alcoholic beverages.

"The bathroom's over there." Naruto said as he pointed to a door against the wall, "The penthouse got upgraded since the last time you were here."

"Hn." Sasuke watched as Naruto walked over to the fridge.

"I'll go first," Naruto said as he placed two large bottles on the top at the foot of his bed, "Help yourself to the Vodka or Gin."

Sasuke nodded, and while Naruto showered he found a wine glass and filled it with Vodka. He sat there thinking about everything, feeling depressed. After two glasses his body was trembling with the tears he tried in vain to hold back. He felt so mess up inside; all different emotions attacking his senses at once. Angry, regret, sorrow, helplessness…loneliness?

_Something must be wrong with me, _Sasuke whined in his head as he filled his fifth glass, _Is this how it feels to be a pathetic failure?_

He slumped down on the ground, feeling slightly dizzy. He was a decent drinker, but Vodka always affected him more so than any other alcoholic beverage. Just then the bathroom door opened. Sasuke looked up as the steam wafted out around Naruto. He was just out of the bath; hair and skin still dripping wet, a towel around his waist. Naruto hurried to his best friend's side.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?!" Naruto asked as he knelt in front of the raven.

Sasuke just stared back, looking into the worried ocean blue eyes. Naruto stared as well, trying to read his friend's face to no avail. Naruto slowly reached out his hands and pulled Sasuke into a careful hug. He knew Sasuke wasn't a touchy person, but he felt his best friend needed the comforting human contact. Sasuke, after a bit of hesitation, returned the hug. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until Sasuke was all cried out. Naruto pulled back and looked into his friend's flushed face.

"Everything will be alright Sasuke," Naruto said firmly, "I'm here for you."

Sasuke nodded and kept his eyes downcast, ashamed of the vulnerable side he'd allowed Naruto to see. Naruto, sensing Sasuke's discomfort, released his hold and moved to get up. Sasuke's hand immediately flew up, pulling the blonde back down to the floor.

"Sas...?"

_THUD._

Both men looked at each other in surprise. None of them had expected that to happen. And what happened next, would shock them even more.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hey all. Took me quite a while but we got this chapter finished. It really has been frustrating. I wonder if our Hina is gunna be an alcoholic... Well, not much to say. I am quite disappointed in the child's death... sigh, i'll go mourn over a cookie. don't forget to R & R!!!!


	11. Chapter 11 Lost Memories

**Breaking the Rules**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS. **wonder what i would do if i did.

-

**Reply to your comments/reviews/mail...**

**Ballet dance star** - lol. thanks for the review. I'll consider what you said.

**resse** - Thanks a lot girl!! see u at school tomorrow! lol.

**omg** - LOL! i absolutely love your joke.

**Saki-Hime** - Everything happens for a reason. i felt really sad having to let an innocent life go to waste. :(

**Love Like Novocaine** - Well, that's for me to know and you to wreck your brain trying to find out.

**Dark Moonfighter** - Thankies so much for your reviews, support and patience! It means alot and it keeps me going.

**Hs-5-Hen** - Thanks for your review. i'm very pleased with the reaction i am able to provoke out of you. *evil laugh* lol.

**Mac-2** - Well, yes it sorta does. please keep your reviews and mail coming. the full effect won't probably come until near the end. idk. but do enjoy the chapter. it's reader friendly. i assure you.

-

-

**NOW FOR THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER**

-

-

Chapter 11

-

Sasuke rose slowly to a killer headache. His vision cleared slowly as he took in his surroundings. He had no recollection of how he got on the floor of his hotel suite or that of the last 12 hours. The migraine and the sudden urge to vomit all pointed to him being drunk within those 12 hours. Sasuke groaned as he pulled himself up. He refused to think of what he may have done in his drunken stupor. Hopefully he hadn't broken down and cried like a baby in front of anyone. Especially Naruto.

He shuffled into the bathroom and dumped his stomach's contents into the toilet. This was Naruto's fault. He wouldn't have downed so many drinks if it weren't for that dobe. Still in his tux from yesterday's funeral, Sasuke crawled into the shower and turned it on at full blast.

-

The sound of the shower running broke into Hinata's dreamless sleep causing the grieving mother to stir. She slowly got up from the couch and followed the noise.

Hinata pushed open the bathroom door and looked in. She gasped as she spotted Sasuke under the water practically drowning as he nodded off. She quickly made her way over to the tub and turn the tap off. Then she started to unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt. Her hands brushed against his skin, causing him to wake up, just barely. She quickly did away with his shirt, but stopped to look at his skin. There were red marks from his neck down to his chest.

_'What the hell?'_ Hinata asked herself as she leaned in to get a closer look.

She reached out her hand to trace her finger over one particularly large mark on his neck. Sasuke immediately woke up at her touch. Hinata removed her hand quickly as black eyes landed on her.

"What are you…" Sasuke mumbled as he slowly got to his feet.

Hinata smiled sadly at Sasuke, who was too dazed to recognize. "You were falling asleep in the shower."

"Oh..."

Sasuke shook some of the water from his hair.

"…I … Could do it for you... you know... bathe you... like we usually do..."

She kept her eyes fixed on her husband, anxiously awaiting his answer.

"Ah, gomen Hime." Sasuke apologized as he stepped from the shower. "I don't feel well. I have a splitting headache."

There was a small silence as Hinata struggled to recover from the blow Sasuke just dealt. This was the first time he'd ever refused her. Something was definitely wrong here.

"Maybe another time." Sasuke suggested giving Hinata an apologetic kiss on the forehead.

"…Okay. I'll be in the living room if you need me…" Hinata said softly as she left the room.

Sasuke watched as his wife walked dejectedly out of the room. He looked down at his shirtless form. Red marks adorned his pale skin. They looked exactly like hickeys, but why would there be hickeys on his skin? Had he and Hinata fooled around? No that couldn't be…. He'd woken up fully clothed. Sasuke shrugged it off. It was probably just a rash. What else had he digested last night? He'd never had an allergic reaction to alcohol before. But whatever. It wasn't itching him. It'd disappear in a few days. Nothing a turtleneck shirt couldn't hide.

Sasuke stripped, dried himself off, popped two pain killers and climbed into bed where he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Hinata watched from the doorway as Sasuke's breathing evened out.

_'What really happened last night?'_ She asked herself as she slowly turned around.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~ **

-

For the rest of the time Sasuke was sleeping, Hinata busied herself with tidying up the hotel suite before they left in a few hours for their flight. She cleared away the bottles of wine she'd polished off, placing them in a neat pile for the maids to collect later on. Anything to keep her mind busy but somehow, her thoughts kept drifting back to those red marks. For some reason, she kept trying to come up with plausible explanations for his suspicious actions. She knew her husband. He would never do something so drastic. He was probably too drunk to even realize if some woman was taking advantage of him. The thought of some slut all over Sasuke was enough to cause Hinata to break the ceramic plate she was cleaning in half. The nerve of some bitches. Amidst her ranting and raving, there came a knock on the door.

She stopped what she was doing to rush over to the door.

_'I wasn't expecting anyone.' _Hinata thought as she unlocked the door. She looked up at the person standing there with their infectious smile.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed as she stepped to the side to let him in, "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I come visit now?" Naruto chuckled as he walked into the room. He looked around the suite from where he now stood by the coat rack, "Where's teme?"

Hinata's small smile faltered slightly.

"He's asleep." She replied quietly as she motioned for Naruto to sit on the leather couch.

When they were seated, Hinata gathered her nerves she decided to interrogate Naruto.

"Um… Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked across at his host.

"Was Sasuke with you last night?"

"Yeah. We left together after the funeral. Why?"

There was no hesitation in his answer.

Hinata stopped and thought. '_Sasuke had probably told Naruto what to say. But if Sasuke was drunk he couldn't have been conscious enough to make up a lie. But Naruto could just be lying to protect our marriage. Things are kinda shaky between us. But if Naruto was with Sasuke, he could have pulled Sasuke away before that slut got off his shirt. Things just aren't adding up._'

"Hinata? Is something the matter?"

Hinata snapped out of her reverie. "Huh?"

Naruto chuckled softly at Hinata. "You're too cute Hinata."

Hinata looked at Naruto, a puzzled expression.

"Anyways," Naruto continued, "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's asleep…" Hinata said for the second time that afternoon, "I could wake him up though."

"Naw, I'll go wake up the teme myself," Naruot offered, "I've already interrupted your packing time already."

"Okay, it's the room just down there." Hinata directed the blond to the bedroom. He nodded and made his way over there.

Naruto turned the doorknob and entered without knocking.

"Oi! Sleeping beauty!" Naruto bellowed.

An annoyed groan emitted from Sasuke's throat and he turned over on his stomach, placing a pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

Naruto, demanding to be noticed looked around the room in search of a projectile to launch at the lazy lump ignoring him in the bed. Sensing the impending danger, judging by the sudden silence, Sasuke immediately sat up, only to come smack face to face with the head of Hinata's hairbrush.

"Whoops." came a very unapologetic Naruto, a big smirk playing on his handsome features.

Sasuke gave Naruto his infamous death glare as he rubbed the spot where he was hit. He was going to kill him, bring him back to life and kill him again!

Sasuke slowly got out of the bed and walked meaningfully towards Naruto, who stood his ground.

"Whoa Sasuke. What happened to you?" Naruto exclaimed as his eyes fell on Sasuke's upper body. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at himself, remembering the red marks that decorated his neck and chest and gave Naruto an annoyed look.

"This is all your fault."

Naruto held up his hands in defense. "Hey, you were the one who insisted on eating the seafood."

Sasuke's eyes widened at this information. "YOU LET ME EAT SEAFOOD?!" he all but screamed at his friend.

Naruto gave a nonchalant shrug. It was better to lie to Sasuke and let him be angry than to lose his friendship. "I tried to stop you but you insisted on having a bite."

Sasuke eyed the blond suspiciously. There was no proof that he was lying, nor was there proof he was speaking truth. There was something about that nonchalant shrug that bothered Sasuke. But what was it?

Sasuke delivered a hard but quick slap upside Naruto's head. "I'm never getting drunk with you again."

Naruto grinned. "Aww. But you are so much more entertaining when you are."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and muttered "Whatever." He didn't want to know what Naruto meant by entertaining. He was sure it wouldn't be anything he'd want to remember.

There was a small pregnant pause before Naruto spoke again. "So…you really don't remember anything at all about last night?"

Sasuke paused in between getting his belongings together. Was that a…sad tone?

"No." Sasuke replied cautiously. His brow was furrowed deep in thought. What the hell was so special about last night?

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, Hinata suspected you of extra-marital activities. You know. Judging by the hickey marks on your skin."

"They're not hickeys." came the annoyed reply

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Whatever hickey boy."

"I said it's not a hickey! It's a rash."

Naruto cocked his head to a side and smirked evilly. '_Then why doesn't it itch dobe?'_

Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously. Even though he was quiet, he knew Naruto was thinking something malicious.

"Oi dobe, if you keep that up your brain will explode." Sasuke said flatly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto shook his head in a tsk-ing manner. He'd keep his secret to himself while Sasuke busted a nut trying to recount the past events.

"I know what you did last summer." Naruto quoted the movie that shared the same title. "But summer was only a few hours ago."

Sasuke gave Naruto a confused as hell look which was answered by an innocent shrug.

Before Sasuke could retort, Naruto quickly made himself scarce.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

The trio of friends stood at outside the doors that lead to the departure lounge, just hours after Naruto showed up at their hotel room.

"Arigatou for all your support Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Naruto pulled her into a bear hug.

"You know I'll always be there for you when you need it." Naruto closed his eyes momentarily, breathing in her scent. She smelt familiar. A scent he could never forget. A scent he learnt to crave just the night before. A scent he would never be able to let go.

"Passengers of flight 243 to Osaka, Japan, this is your final boarding call."

The two parted, reluctantly on Naruto's part.

"You two take care."

Hinata nodded. "You too. Come visit soon. We'd be happy to have you."

"Soon. I promise."

"The next five years would do just fine." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Naruto chuckled and exchanged a quick hug with Sasuke.

"See you around Sasuke. Take care of yourself and Hinata for me."

Sasuke nodded and said a quick goodbye. The three disbanded, each heading back to their lives at home.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

"Hinata?" Sasuke called for his wife softly, who was staring blankly out of the aircraft's window at the disappearing landscape below.

"Hai?" She answered somewhat dishearteningly.

"Can we talk?"

She turned her head slowly towards him. Sasuke already knew what was on her mind and he sure had some explaining to do. It seemed as if he was always the one who had to explain himself. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. It was just one thing after another. Aren't newly weds supposed to be happy? Still, it'd help if Hinata had some faith in him. Sasuke didn't think he was so shallow that he'd cheat on his wife right after they'd buried their firstborn.

She kept her eyes trained on his face before they flickered ever so slightly downwards to the turtleneck he wore. She was worried and had every reason to be.

"What's the matter?" she managed to get out without her voice betraying her. She was becoming an expert at that. Something Sasuke was responsible for. He smiled inwardly at this thought.

"They're not hickeys." Sasuke flatly stated.

She shrugged slightly, yet nonchalantly. "Okay." She turned her head back to the window.

"I'm not finished Hime."

Hinata slowly, yet painfully, turned to face her husband.

"I know what you're thinking and I assure you nothing like that happened." Sasuke explained, "That dobe Naruto let me eat seafood and you know I can't eat that without breaking out in rashes."

Hinata felt an blush creep up her face. She hadn't taken his allergies in consideration. She felt quite stupid now for ever thinking her husband would be unfaithful, especially right after their loss.

"It… it really hurts me to know you thought I was unfaithful to you, Hime." Sasuke continued on.

"No!" Hinata exclaimed, "I- I didn't think that Sasuke."

"You don't have to deny it, it's okay." Sasuke replied his face as blank as ever. However on the inside, he was amused by his wife's denial of the truth.

"Sasuke, I'd never accuse you of infidelity!" Hinata insisted.

Sasuke just smiled at his flustered wife, causing her to pout cutely. He leaned in over the armrest and planted a chaste kiss on Hinata pink lips. He pulled back, the smile still in place.

"I said it's okay Hinata. I love you and I'd never cheat on you with another woman." Sasuke said softly, as he caressed her face.

"…" Hinata just blushed. Her heart fluttered as his words reached her, warming her body and soul.

"Sas--" She began to say.

"Shuuush, let me show you… just how much I love you." Sasuke leaned in and purred into Hinata ear. He nibbled on it before pulling back again.

"W-what do you…" Hinata sputtered as her blush darkened.

Sasuke just smirked as he unbuckled his seat belt and stood. Hinata looked at him quizzically, but still followed his lead. They walked quickly down the aisle towards the toilets. Sasuke looked around cautiously before entering the male bathroom, pulling his wife in after him.

He locked the door and turned towards her. Before he could do anything, he was pushed roughly against the thankfully sturdy door. He felt hands grab tightly onto his hair as lips descended on his jawline.

"Mmm, Hinata what's gotten into you?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face, as he ran his hands up and down his spouse's back, "Whatever it is I like it."

Hinata pulled away from Sasuke's neck to regard him. She gave an uncharacteristic smirk, but on the inside she was nervous. It wasn't ever day that she took on the dominant roll in their relationship. It was unnerving yet exciting.

"Trust me Sasuke, you'll more than like it." Hinata leaned in and purred into her husband's ear, making sure to hide her apprehension.

With that, Hinata leisurely ran her hands under Sasuke's shirt, caressing the hard expanse of his chest and stomach. Sasuke rested his head in Hinata's neck, nibbling the porcelain skin there. She scraped her nails down Sasuke's well defined abs, in reaction to the tingling sensation his mouth solicited so expertly. Hinata used all her willpower to move her head away from Sasuke's eager lips.

"Hin--" Sasuke began to say as he tried to pull his wife closer.

"Shuush." Hinata cut him off. She placed a finger on his lips and leaned in, "I'm leading today, remember?"

Sasuke smirked as he let his wife have her way with his body. Hinata tugged at the hem of Sasuke's turtleneck sweater, pulling it up, but stopping by his neck. The shirt covered his face, blocking his view of Hinata. Sasuke's arms were raised in the air, so the shirt would ride back down.

Hinata took her time tracing a finger over Sasuke's exposed body, making sure to touch every spot of visible skin. His body was perfectly made of lean muscle and looked as if it was made carefully out of the most precious of materials. She frowned as she saw the red marks. No matter how hard she tried to imagine otherwise, the rashes still looks too much like hickeys. Hinata shook the thoughts from her head as she went back to her ministrations.

She replaced her curious fingers with an even more curious tongue. She had never realised just how attracted she was to Sasuke's magnificent body. With, her tongue now hard at work on one of his hardened nipples, Hinata unzipped Saskue's pants and started pulling down his boxers to reveal that most precious organ. That piece of him that she craved more than anything at the moment. She wouldn't give it up just yet though… she planned to make him beg.

She gently caressed Sasuke's balls with one hand, while squeezing his ass with the other and planting wet kisses on his neck. She felt his dick harden immediately against her leg as he released a long throaty moan that begged her for more. She then moved down his body, leaving a trail of kisses on the way down, she stopped quickly to flick Sasuke's belly button with her tongue and continued her pleasurable torment on him. When she reached her destination, she breathed in deeply and looked up into the eyes of her husband. Sasuke had a look of disbelief in his eyes, yet there was a smile of anticipation on his face. Hinata then looked in front at her husband's stiff cock, it seemed to be begging for her attention. She placed her open mouth over it, as if to take the whole thing in at once but instead only gave the tip a slight lick. She couldn't believe she was about to do what she had in mind. She gave the tip of his dick another slow sampling lick and then began licking him from the base, coming up. This series of tongue lashes brought Sasuke arching off the bathroom door.

"Stay still!… I never told you to move!", Hinata hissed at Sasuke.

"Wha…What's gotten in to…", Sasuke began to ask but never got the chance to finish as Hinata took his full length in her mouth and began sucking hard. She then released her oral hold on his dick slightly and began nibbling at the head. Sasuke was moaning like an animal going out of his mind. Hinata felt only half-satisfied that she finally had Sasuke on his heels. She was glad he was enjoying it all, and she was too but the heat between her legs was growing and the fluids that were now freely coming were causing her legs to become sticky. She took Sasuke's entire cock down her throat one last time and then abruptly stopped and stood up. Giving her husband her most daring stare, she pushed him down on his knees and placed her pussy directly infront of his face.

"I have needs that need to be met too…" Hinata purred uncharacteristically "Why don't you be a good husband and eat my pussy? It's not like you have much of a choice anyways…".

She then shoved herself on to him and he immediately began licking at the flesh between her legs feverishly, grabbing her plump ass and pulling his wife even closer on to his wet mouth. Hinata wrapped her fingers in his hair. Her loud moans and arousing whimpers encouraging him in his loving lip service. He loved this new attitude his wife had taken on. It turned him on more than anything and made him harder than ever. He licked all around Hinata's precious jewel, and then captured it between his teeth, nibbling and sucking at it, till Hinata's knees nearly buckled beneath her. Hinata suddenly pushed Sasuke to lie flat down on the floor, his dick pointing straight up to the ceiling. She lowered herself right down on it. Slowly taking his magnificent organ within her walls. She couldn't stop herself from bouncing slowly at first, and then rapidly as lust and pleasure surged through her body. She made circular movements with her hips while still keeping her pace. Sasuke grabbed Hinata tightly with one hand and pinched and twisted her stiff pink nipples with the other. He fought to hold back his building orgasm till Hinata came, but she was so riled up and the tightness of her pussy clamping down on him was just driving him absolutely wild. He ground his hips up at her, penetrating her even deeper.

"Come for me baby!… Please!", he shouted. Hinata responded by exploding all over Sasuke's dick with a loud moan and Sasuke returned the favour. They rode out each other's orgasms for several more minutes until they were each satisfied. Hinata collapsed on Sasuke's body with a sigh of satisfaction. Sasuke broke the silence first.

"Fuck Hinata…. That was… wow." Sasuke uttered between pants. Hinata just looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Ready for round two?" she smirked as she got off of Sasuke and waited for him to get off the floor.

Sasuke smirked. "Whenever am I not?"

Hinata blushed at bit her lip slightly at the rush of memories. Sasuke roughly pushed Hinata up against the door.

"This one is all mine." he whispered huskily in her ear before slowly running the tip of his tongue around the outside of her ear.

Hinata felt her body react and struggled to regain control of herself.

"I don't think so." She replied huskily, her voice heavy with need. She gently pushed Sasuke away from her before dropping to her knees and taking his hardly soft cock between her healthy mounds. A soft curse under his breath emitted from Sasuke's throat as he pressed his hands against the bathroom door in an effort to keep himself up. Hinata knew all too well how much his soldier loved to be titty fucked. Almost as much as tight holes themselves.

Outside, the airhostess made her way to the back of the plane to investigate a matter which a passenger complained about. She paused at the bathroom's door.

"Ah… Hime…"

The airhostess scowled at the door. It was the same thing on every flight. First class rules still had to be followed just like the Economy class.

She took her key to the loo and rudely opened the door.

"Sir, sex in the loo is STRICTLY prohibited!" the stewardess bellowed at the couple. She quickly bit her tongue as her eyes eagerly drank in the sight of the gorgeous, naked, raven haired god with skin a flawless ivory, save for the red marks that adorned the expanse of his perfectly sculpted body. His thin muscles flexed making them look even more lickable. She watched wide eyed and completely breathless as he looked up slowly, locking his eyes on her. She briefly saw the hunger and feral desire that burned in his eyes before his attitude quickly changed and a scowl replaced his features.

"Is it?" he purred, his husky voice betraying the facade he wore. The hostess' frown deepened when she quickly glanced down only to see a very annoyed Hinata, with Sasuke's prized possession between her chest, glaring at her.

"Do you mind?" Hinata snapped. "We're kind of in the middle of..." She turned her attention back to Sasuke's member to deliberately slowly and seductively lick the tip of his member "...something. Ne, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's body seemed to melt, as he braced himself with one hand against the wall. He needed to get away before Hinata showed the airstewardess how vulnerable he became when she was in control but the temptation to stay was becoming greater with every slow, precise stroke of Hinata's thumb over the tip of his head. Sasuke closed his eyes and forced himself to regain control of himself. When had he become so submissive?

"We'll continue this later." He answered moving away from Hinata. She merely pouted but complied to his wishes. The airhostess waited until they were fully dressed before leaving. It was almost painful to watch the lavender eyed beauty as her well developed chest bounced around as she gathered her things and got dressed. Something she was sure Sasuke's wife was doing to taunt her. The nerve of the bitch. Now she'd have to scrub the loo clean of their bodily secretions.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked after he was fully clothed. Hinata nodded.

"This isn't over" she whispered in his ear before exiting the bathroom.

-

-

-

-

-

YAY!! Another chapter completed at the expense of neglected . just kidding guys. i don't know when the next chapter will be. School work is like lifting a ton of bricks. But i am pleased with the progress we've been making with this fic. It wasn't supposed to last for so many chapters but as i write new ideas pop in.

**Thank You**

To Ali!!!! Thanks a bunch for the lemon!!! this chapter would've taken alot longer without your brilliant mind. Much love hun!

To my bffl's who support and read my fic! i know it's frustrating when i go in a corner and type away at school and you guys can't read til it's updated. But it's always worth the wait right?

To all my readers and reviewers.

**Also**

All those NaruSasu fans out there I have a great story you can read!!! It's full of everything u want in a fanfic *hehe* anyhow it's 'Exotic Lover' by SafireCharmz. btw SafireCharmz is 'Breaking the Rules' joint author, Charmz, personal account. So go read it!! And don't forget to review it!!!! =]

**GOODBYE UNTIL!! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE AND REVIEWS!!!**


	12. Chapter 12 Trouble Within the Camp

Ello! Charmz here. The wait is over. Here you go the newest chapter. Chen and I worked hard on this hope u like it

DISCLAIMER: We don't own shit.

-

-

**Breaking the Rules**

Chapter 12

-

**Hinata POV:**

A year has passed since that time and granted, it's been hard. Sasuke and i have been at each other's throats quite a few times for the slightest of things but with a number of counseling sessions we've been able to return to normal. Well, almost.

"Sasuke..." i whispered softly.

"Hai...?" came his lazy half asleep reply.

I sat up slowly and pulled my silk nightie over my head. I'd started wearing them again after we got back from Konoha. It just never seemed appropriate to sleep naked, given the way Sasuke always became aroused at my nudity. It would have been weird. Wondering if i would become pregnant on this round. And what if I did? It just would have been too much pressure. But we're both human and desire would kick in sooner or later.

"Look at me." I commanded. He opened his eyes. Just barely. I pulled the blanket he had haphazardly wrapped around him and tossed it to the floor. He lay still, not giving any indication of if he wanted me to continue or not. So I made the decision and chose the former. I straddled his hips and leaned forward to capture his lips. He responded and kissed me back, but he didn't go further like usual.

"Playing hard to get?" I murmured against his lips.

"Mmmm. Maybe." He pulled away ever so slightly to flash the smirk that always sent a thrill through my body.

"You'll regret it later..."

I bit down on his neck causing him to jerk up in pleasure. He always did have a kink for getting bitten. As I continued to bite at his neck, I felt his hands caressing my back up and down.

"Hinata...." his raspy breath tickled my skin and the hair at the nape of my stood up as his hand ran through my hair and formed a firm but gentle grip. My head was beginning to shoot through the clouds. This was unbelievable. My body sparked with electricity at Sasuke's enthusiastic response. He never--

"...I can't."

-- Let it go further than this.

I ignored his comment and rotated my hips against his groin.

"Is that so?" I whispered into his ear before swirling my tongue around his ear lobe. "Something else begs to differ..."

There was a sharp pain as Sasuke yanked my prodding lips away from him, then rolled over so he was on top.

"Ow, Sasuke!" I cried. "What the hell was that for?"

"Dammit Hinata!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "I said NO."

I laid beneath him, stunned. There was that familiar sting in the back of my eyes whenever I wanted to cry but Sasuke wouldn't see me cry. Instead, I lifted my chin defiantly and glared at him.

"You never said no." I spat bitterly. "You said you can't."

Sasuke paused for a moment. His eyes softened a bit as he realized how his actions had affected me.

"It's still the same thing, Hime." he answered softly, gently caressing my cheek. I gave Sasuke an irritated look and slapped his hand away.

"No it's not Sasuke!" I yelled as I pushed him off of me and got out of the bed. "Saying 'no' and 'I can't' are two different things!"

"Hinata...i just... can't."

I turned to look at him, my stare cold and deathly.

"You never can Sasuke! Why can't you?! Huh?! I'm not ready for a baby either but would it hurt you to fuck me the way you used to? Hell, even touch me the way you used to would be fine!"

"Hina..."

The tears had begun to flow by now. I was vaguely aware of them as I let my husband know how I really felt.

"NO! Don't you 'Hina' me! I am sick and tired of you rejecting me every time I come onto you! I'm tired of waiting around for you till you can't hold back your dick anymore! I'm just sick and tired of it Sasuke!"

"..."

Shit. I'd broken down in front of him. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to appear nonchalant and unaffected. So much for that sentiment.

I moved from my side of the bed to the door which lead to bathroom. I couldn't stand here and look at him any longer. I paused at the door of the bathroom to take another look at him.

"It's not fair to me Sasuke.... It just isn't...."

So, a year has come and passed since that time and granted, it's been really hard. No pun intended. Because my sex life was headed down the drain.

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**-**

**Sasuke POV:**

"You _**have got **_to be _**fucking kidding **_me!"

"...It's really not... that bad...."

"Not that bad?... _Not that bad_?! Do you even hear past that constant rush of how many men in here you have yet to sleep with?!"

"You're right, Naruto. It's not that bad. It's a fucking nightmare."

If these jackasses didn't shut the fuck up, I swear I was going to--

"Absolutely not Sasuke. I'm not working with her."

I could feel the vein in my forehead popping out, pulsating viciously. Naruto couldn't get any louder than this. I slammed my palm down onto the table top hard enough to get their attention. They both jumped and turned to look at me, startled.

"I don't give a damned about either of your personal lives. This is a job and money is time. So you either shut the fuck up and act like the professionals you are or leave the studio now and don't come back." I looked at each of them meaningfully. "Your choice."

I gauged both of their reactions. Sakura wasn't going to budge. She was determined to make it as a model and I, though very reluctantly, had to give her credit. She has the potential. Naruto however, wasn't that predictable. He really didn't give a shit about the money. He had tons of it. His manager, however, would be pissed if he turned down this job after I'd swallowed my pride and persuaded him to put the job proposal forward to Naruto. Of course, Naruto had no idea then, that he was working with Sakura. This was exactly what I wanted to avoid. Mixing business with pleasure.

"Fine Sasuke. But I'm never working with this slut again."

-

~ B ~ t ~ R ~

-

**Normal POV:**

The first part of the photo shoot took place a week after the meeting. It was the lingerie. This of course had Naruto quite pissed off.

_First I have to fucking model with __**her**__, now it's in a boxer brief?!_, Naruto thought annoyingly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He was waiting for the photographer to instruct him. Sakura stood beside him. She was wearing a Black bustier top with blood red lace and ribbons. Her panty was the same blood red. It had black straps leading downward and attached to black fishnet stockings. Her black Demonia® boots looked as if they could kill with one kick. She was a whip away from a dominatrix.

Naruto scoffed as he looked down at his tight leather boxer brief.

_Like __**hell**__ I'll let her dominate __**me**__, _Naruto thought arrogantly.

"Okay, Sakura-san, get into position." The photographer instructed as he pointed at the spot where Naruto stood.

Sakura quickly took her spot. She was on her knees in front of the curious blonde. He wasn't told what Sakura's pose would be, but it was looking how he liked it; submissive. Naruto looked down when he felt lips on his abs. Sakura looked up at him with a glare, which Naruto readily returned. She was as much opposed to this as Naruto.

_What sort of kinky shit are they promoting at Hebi?_, Naruto thought as he noticed the manacles around Sakura's wrists. He smirked, _I like it._

"Okay, stay right there." The photographer said as he aimed his high powered camera at the couple.

Sakura stuck out her tongue and licked Naruto's abs, causing him in reflex to reach out and pull her head away from him. Just then the camera flashed, catching the moment. It was purely accidental and…

"Perfect!"

Naruto and Sakura looked up at the photographer in surprise. They were sure they had messed up with their antics.

"OK. Next pose."

Naruto and Sakura looked back at each other in confusion but made no hesitation in getting into the next position.

"Naruto could put your hand over there." The photographer ordered.

Naruto placed his hand one of the many steps of the metal ladder, which was propped up on a wall.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Naruto accused Sakura while the photographer fiddled with the camera.

"The lingerie? Yes. The poses? Yes. Modeling with you? No." Sakura muttered back. "Trust me. You weren't my first pick either."

"Okay. Ready."

There followed a series of flashes, all of which, in the photographer's opinion and exact words, were a load of bull.

"This is hideous." He concluded. "You guys are refusing to get intimate."

"Who'd want to get intimate with a bitch like her?!" The blond asked incredulously

Sakura glared angrily at her ex-boyfriend. She balled her hands into fists and held them at her side, so as to prevent herself from inflicting harm to the unsuspecting Uzumaki.

"I have no problem with intimacy—" Sakura said crossing her arms over her leather clad chest.

"That's 'cause you're a slut." Naruto interrupted, a smirk forming on his lips, "You'd even get intimate with a tree if it had a dick."

That was it for Sakura's barely held back self control. With a frustrated snarl, she flung herself at the blonde, bringing them both to the ground.

"What the fuck Sakura?!" Naruto exclaimed a little out of breath, as he reversed their positions, pinning her under his muscular body.

"I'm not a slut!" Sakura ground out as she fought Naruto for dominance.

"Oh I'm sorry," Naruto retorted, a foxy grin plastered on his tanned face. He lent his head down towards his ex-girlfriend, "I meant whore."

Sakura used all strength and pushed her head up to Naruto. She bit his neck as hard as she could, causing Naruto to yelp in surprise.

"You little…" Tit for tat being Naruto's way of dealing with certain situations, he bit her back, right on her collarbone.

A flash went off unbeknownst to the couple.

Sakura moaned in pain. Naruto licked his lips. He hadn't heard that moan…that moan he loved to elicit out of his pink haired companion in so long. So he bit her again, this time on her exposed next, minus the obvious animosity the first one had.

In response, Sakura arched up towards her attacker, as painful pleasure ran down her spin.

Another flash of a camera.

The two, finally giving into the overwhelming tension they had created. Sakura dragged her nails down Naruto's exposed back as the blonde continued his assault on the neck and jaw line. His hands roaming lower and lower until he reached the clasps connecting her panties to the stockings. Naruto didn't even take the time to pull them off correctly. He just ripped them away from the hosiery.

The sudden lust he felt…no, the pent up lust, that finally broke the surface, was so great, he needed to take her right there on the floor. They had long forgotten about their audience. Only the two existed at the moment.

Naruto moved his head away from Sakura as he moved down her body. His lust filled eyes locking with hers, telling her just what he wanted and intended to do to her right then and there.

She shivered in anticipation as he stopped right below her bustier. His head hovering over her panties as he roughly grabbed her hips and rose them to his face.

His eyes never left hers as he bit the exposed skin of her hip, causing Sakura to arch again and moan sinfully. Naruto took this opportunity to take to waistband of her panties in his mouth and slowly pull them down.

A final flash.

A clearing of a throat brought the sexually pumped up couple back to reality. Sakura recovered almost immediately. She quickly got out of Naruto's grasp, scrambling up to her feet. She looked utterly embarrassed with a dark blush adorning her already flushed face.

"Sorry." Sakura apologized as she looked down in embarrassment. Naruto simply laughed it off before clearing his throat as he began to also feel slight embarrassment.

"That…" the photographer said in a monotone, before adding in a overjoyed tone, "…was absolutely Fabulous! I think Sasu-chan will be pleased."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other with freaked expressions as the photographer skipped happily out of the studio. _Sasu-chan…?_

"Does he…?" Naruto asked.

"No." she replied. "He's just gay like that. He only says that cause it annoys the shit out of Sasuke. Unfortunately for Sasuke, he's one of the best in the industry even though he's a newbie. So Sasuke won't fire him."

"Oh."

There followed a long and awkward pause.

"So, what are you doing tonight?"

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

**Meanwhile...**

"Hinata-chan!" Ino called as she entered the flower shop. "I'm back!"

Hinata emerged from the back of the store and greeted Ino. "How was it?"

There came a broad grin from the blonde. "Best sex- er- sea food I ever had."

"Oh? Is that so?" Hinata cocked one eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"What did you order? Eel?"

A beet red blush spread over her face and Ino shot a dirty look at Hinata, who simply laughed and went over to the fridge, pulling out something wrapped in plastic as soon as Ino's stomach growled.

"Here. I got you a sandwich."

Ino smiled gratefully and took the sandwich, wolfing it down almost immediately. "Thanks."

"So how are things with you and Sasuke?" Ino asked, looking Hinata in the eye.

"Everything's just fine." Hinata broke eye contact.

"Now why do I feel like you're lying?"

Hinata gave her a small chuckle. "That's because you're paranoid."

"Is that so?"

"So how did you order your eel? Was it raw?"

"And get dirtied? No. I had it in a flavoured… sushi wrap."

"Well that's your loss. Eel is much better raw. Feeling that long slimy piece of meat in your mouth is the best part about eating it."

Ino's mouth dropped open and she gave her co-worker an incredulous stare. "Damn Hinata. Sasuke's hitting that good."

Hinata gave Ino a wide grin, trying to mask the overwhelming grief she felt at Ino's comment.

_'If only he would...'_

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R**

**-**

"So… should I consider that as make-up sex?" Sakura asked as she watched Naruto put on his shoes.

"You were just an outlet for my pent up sexual frustration… tonight meant nothing." Naruto replied nonchalantly as he made his way to the door, "But If I have a change of heart, you'll be the first to know."

Sakura stood there with a scowl on her face as her front door clicked close. She sighed and turned away.

"He'll be back…they always come back." She said to herself as a devilish smirk formed on her face, "I'm everything he wants."

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

Naruto walked down the hall to his current presidential suite in the Konoha Leaf Hotel. He stopped in his tracks as he saw someone sitting on the floor with their back against his door.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at seeing his best friend.

Sasuke just looked up at him before rising to his feet. He dusted off the back off his pants.

Naruto took in the raven's slightly bothered appearance.

"Shouldn't you be home with Hinata? It's kinda late." Naruto observed as he slid his electronic key in the slot by the door.

"I told her I'd be late." Sasuke replied quietly as Naruto opened the door and motioned for Sasuke to enter.

Naruto locked the door behind Sasuke and followed him to the living room. The blonde went over to his bar and mixed two Vodka and Redbulls.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as he handed Sasuke a glass, before taking a seat beside him.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Sasue hedged. He took a sip of his alcoholic beverage, "Can't I visit my best friend now?"

Naruto gave Sasuke an annoyed look as he downed his own drink in one gulp. Alcohol had little to no effect on the Blonde's coherency or motor function. Sasuke on the other hand became somewhat, liberal when he drank too much.

"It's 11:30pm Sasuke. Why are you really here?" Naruto asked as he got up to get the bottle of Vodka, "I can tell that there's something on your mind."

Sasuke sighed audibly. He really hated that Naruto could read him so well, but he guessed that was just how deep the bond they shared was. They knew each other better than they knew themselves.

"Hinata and I have been having some problems." Sasuke finally confessed as Naruto joined him on the couch.

"How so?" Naruto urged as he refilled Sasuke's glass with straight Vodka.

"We're having problems in the bedroom." Sasuke said this a little lower. He felt slightly embarrassed but he continued on.

He told Naruto of his disinterest of late and the fact that he just couldn't bring himself to fuck his wife like he used to. How they would fight about almost every little thing because of their bedroom problems.

"I don't know it's as if something's not right." Sasuke bemoaned as he downed his 4th drink, "It's like something's missing."

Naruto listened intently, his face a mask of indifference. On the inside he was smirking. Old habits die hard and the one making Sasuke incompetent wasn't going to die without a fight. Naruto knew exactly what Sasuke's problem was. He was sure Sasuke knew too, but was in denial.

"Maybe there's something wrong with me." Sasuke came to this conclusion as Naruto rested his glass on the coffee table.

"There's nothing wrong with you teme." Naruto said in a reassuring tone, "but you do have a problem."

"…" Sasuke tried to glare through his slightly blurred vision, but ended up pouting.

"But you don't have to worry about that." Naruto purred as he leaned in close to a retreating Sasuke. His blue eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion, "I have solution for your problem."

"…" Sasuke blinked in slight confusion as the blonde as he leaned to whisper in the raven's ear.

"Let me fix you."

-

-

To Be Continued…

-

-

A/N: Cliff hanger!!!! Ok so there u have it, thanks to those who reviewed chp 11. Now chen and I would love to get some reviews for this chapter. FEED US!!!!

**Chen: **zzzzz

**Charmz: **right so chen is asleep cuz well she has skool but I don't cuz I'm sick .

**Chen:** zzzzzzzzzzzz

**Charmz:** Right so time for me to watch Jimmy Kimmel. Hope u guys liked the chapter :D… how was this for my first A/N for BtR? (usually chen writes the A/N's) lol

-

-

Oki. so this is Chen. i woke up early to check on btr and charmz did a fantastic job in finishing the last bit. i hate her for stealing my spotlight in the A/N's. lol. I'm gonna leave this chapter up for a month then i'll delete the previous chap. so the next chapter would be the real chapter 13. sorry for the badly done fake.


	13. Chapter 13 Severed Ties

**Breaking the Rules**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!**

-

-

Replies to your reviews.

**Spocklady**: Thanks so much for your review. i really enjoyed reading it.

**TO ALL REVIEWERS**: This chapter should clear things up for you guys. Hope you enjoyed the suspense.

-

-

**Chapter 13**

-

'_I'm sorry Naruto._' Sasuke said in anguish. '_I have to leave you. Again..._'

Naruto awoke with a start. The dream had seem too vivid. He looked over to his left, only to find an empty space there.

'_No surprise there_.' Naruto thought. Then why did he expect to find the raven soundly sleeping by his side?

The blonde rolled over, pulling the sheet over his body and inhaled deeply. At least his scent had remain to keep him company. His eyes drifted shut and a lone tear slid from the lids, as he painfully recalled all their moments spent together.

"Just one more time, eh?"

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie just in time to slam his foot on the brakes, avoiding a serious accident.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he tried to calm his frayed nerves. Naruto was going to be the death of him.

After a while, Sasuke put his foot back on the accelerator. He'd been driving aimlessly with intent to get away in his mind. No. It just wasn't an intent. It was the intense need to get away. Away from Naruto and his touch. Away from last night's night events. Away from everything he'd ever had with him

_"No, Naruto stop." Sasuke panted as he turned his head away from Naruto._

_"Why?" He asked as he leaned back down to continue his__ ministrations._

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel with a vice grip. His knuckles turned white as a wave of sensations hit him hard, threatening to pull him under. He floored it, trying so desperately hard to outrun the memories that ran beside him. Every emotion seemed magnified, the scents and pleas seemed trapped within the Porsche. Much against his will, the memories began to rise to the surface. Playing like a movie on the big screen of his mind.

-

_**FLASHBACK**_

"I said stop!" Sasuke growled as he sat up in the couch, "This is wrong and you know it! I have a wife, Naruto…we can't do this… not anymore."

Naruto looked dejected for a split second before his expression become one of annoyance.

"Why can't you just see Sasuke!" Naruto growled, "She's not right for you!"

"What gives you the right?" Sasuke spat as he got to his feet, "Hinata is my wife and I love her."

"Stop lying to yourself! That's not love. It's infatuation!" Naruto got to feet as well, "But now that obsession with her is wearing off isn't it Sasuke? That's why you can't fuck her!" Naruto scoffed at Sasuke. " Your true nature is finally rearing its ugly head, isn't it?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke shouted in anger, "You don't know shit."

"Don't I Sasuke?" Naruto asked a smirk on his face as he inched towards his best friend.

"I'm not the same kid I was back then Naruto. I've changed and I plan on staying that way." Sasuke said, a scowl on his face as he stood his ground.

"Sorry to break this to you, but you haven't changed at all. You may have changed your mask, but you're the same underneath it all, Sasuke." Naruto replied. He stopped a foot away from the Uchiha, "The same Sasuke that has always been my best friend. The same Sasuke who became more than that to me. The same Sasuke who shared his first kiss with me…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled, but Naruto kept going.

"The same Sasuke who got his first blow job from me."

"You weren't my first Naruto. Sakura…."

"Sakura in the graveyard didn't count. I was the one who made you-"

"I said shut the fuck up!"

"I can go on and on. But the most important one is you are the same Sasuke who I still love."

"…" Sasuke's heart clenched. Why was Naruto doing this to him. All he wanted to do was settle down and start a family, but… he could never deny his feelings for Naruto… he had to…but could he?

"I know you still love me Sasuke. I can see it in your eyes…" Naruto said softly, "You know, every night I dream about you… about how we were… I just want to go back to that… but, that's impossible, huh?"

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke just let me show you… let me open your eyes to the real problem." Naruto looked longingly at the raven, "Just one more time… let me make love to you and show you what's missing in your life."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**-  
**_

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

Hinata emerged from the Lamborghini Gallardo as soon as the driver had pulled over on the side of highway where Sasuke stood waiting, leaning on the hood of the Porsche that had ran out of gas.

"Sasuke?"

He turned slowly at the sound of her voice. His eyes looked distraught and haunted.

"Is everything okay?" Her face was deeply etched with worry as she hurried over to him.

There was no response as Sasuke pulled her into a tight hug. His strong arms crushed her small frame to his, as his grief poured out on her. A small sigh escaped his lips as her body fit right into his perfectly. Naruto was wrong. This wasn't obsession. He, Sasuke, loved Hinata. And this love was going to last them more than a lifetime. It definitely was not going to wear off...

**Then why did his**** body screamed the contrary?**

Sasuke pulled back all too soon, as if her touch was burning him.

**Her touch **_**WAS**_** burning him.**

The guilt of his infidelity pained him even more as she looked up to him, her eyes big and trusting. Sasuke didn't break eye contact, allowing himself to be tortured by her sweet innocence.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

Sasuke kept silent. The truth stuck in his throat, resting heavily on his tongue. He couldn't let her know. After all, what she don't know wouldn't hurt her...

"Let's start over."

-

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

Sasuke glanced nervously over at Hinata, who lay in the passenger seat sound asleep. He flipped open his phone and entered Naruto's number. Funny, wasn't it. Afterall this time, his number was number 1 on his speed dial. Maybe it wasn't funny at all.

"...Sasuke?"

Sasuke felt his heart clench in response to the sound of his name, being so breathlessly called.

"We can't do this."

"Don't do this to me again Sasuke... please. I know you felt what went on between us moments ago." Naruto pleaded. "I've waited so long to hold you in my arms again...."

"Don't you get it, Naruto?! I have a wife!" Sasuke roared into the phone. He quickly lowered his voice quickly as Hinata began to stir. "When her light shines, the darkness in me flees. My darkness gives her light a place to shine."

Naruto scoffed. "You only married her out of pity." The spitefulness in his voice rang clear.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "Even if that were true, it sure is better than taking advantage of her. You were the one who fucked her only to get revenge on Sakura. And to think she actually loved you. Who wouldn't you use to get what you want."

There was a deadly silence on the other side of the call. Sasuke knew he had hit a sore spot. It hurt to do this Naruto but it was necessary. Their relationship should never had started. Much less, their friendship too.

"This has to end for good. Everything. Our friendship, our love, our sex.... Hinata deserves better. And I intend to give that to her."

"Please Sasuke. Just reconsider."

"I'm so sorry Naruto."

"You always say that! How the fuck can you be sorry and break my heart every single time!? If you truly were sorry, you wouldn't leave me! If you honestly loved me... you'd stay... and love me...."

"...."

"I'm begging you Sasuke... please...."

"...Farewell, Naruto."

"Sasuke don't you dare end this call!"

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily, holding the phone slightly away from his ear as Naruto kept screaming his useless pleas into the phone.

"I swear to God I'll make you—"

_CLICK_

_-  
_

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

-

Naruto stared at the cellphone, dumbfounded. Sasuke... hung up?

'_THAT BASTARD!' _Naruto thought angrily as he flung the device into the nearest wall. Fortunately or unfortunately, the sturdy phone refused to recieve a scratch. No. This wasn't going to end like this. Not again. He was tired of having Sasuke reject him. This time, he'd make sure Sasuke stayed for good.

-

-

-

-

Okay. So this chap is really short and took so long. I wanted to update on Christmas Day but i hadn't finished. I tried for New Years Day but i had writer's block. I still do. That's why this chapter is so short. I'll try to do a double update to make up for the lack but no promises. Anyways. Read and review and tell me what you think. School has me busy so the only chance i get to write is on Charmz laptop at school.


	14. Chapter 14 Old Habits Die Hard

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.  
**

**Breaking the Rules**

Chapter 14

This just couldn't be_. _

_How the fuck could this be happening?_

"It's okay Sasuke." came her soft reassurance.

"How the fuck could **this** be okay Hinata?" Sasuke growled.

"We could... try again tomorrow night..." Hinata offered. Sasuke made no intelligent input as he turned away from his wife. Just like every night for the past month, they both knew tomorrow would be no different.

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

Naruto grabbed his duffel bag, shoving his belongings haphazardly into it as he moved about the dressing room, when there came a small knock on the door.

"Hai?" he called approaching the door.

"Open up... it's Sasuke."

Naruto paused, his hand hovering over the knob. Hope began to surge through him as he thought of all the possible meanings Sasuke's visit could have. The raven hardly ever acknowledged him after their one-night stand. But as quickly as it came, it was gone. Sasuke would never.

"Come to fuck me over like you do all the time Sasuke?" Naruto spat after he had opened up the door. The bastard probably had the key anyway. The raven entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"I..." Sasuke started his eyes downcast. Naruto paused. There was something different about Sasuke's appearance. His usual arrogance was gone. Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke's gaze down to his bone hard erection, then back up to Sasuke's lust filled eyes which were now trained on him.

"I think you were right."

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

**_I can't make it to dinner tonight. Something came up. Don't wait up for me okay? I'm really sorry Hime. Promise I'll make it up to you. Send Ino my regrets._**

Hinata stared at the text in annoyance. Ino had been planning this celebratory dinner for months now. What could be so important that he'd miss this?

"You seem upset." Shikamaru observed cautiously. "Is everything okay?"

Hinata looked up startled.

"Uh... yeah." She flicked her hair over her shoulders, the only thing she knew that would cause her not to break into a thousand tears. "Sasuke got tied up at work so he won't make it tonight."

"Congratulations me..." Ino said dryly. She offered a comforting smile to her friend. "There's always a next time."

"I'm really sorry Ino. I know you've been planning this for weeks."

"Well, here's to us."

Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata all clinked their wine glasses together before they all downed it in one go.

Hinata's face twisted as the unfamiliar burn of the alcohol coursed through her. She'd never been a drinker and honestly detested the smell of the fermented drink. But as the unpleasant feelings faded, she felt a sense of euphoria begin to bubble within her. Maybe alcohol wasn't so bad. She signalled for the waiter who poured her another glass as everyone placed their orders. Hopefully by the end of the night, her problems would disappear.

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

The shrill ring of Sasuke's alarm clock pierced the dense fog of Hinata's sleep, bringing her out of her dark slumber to face the splitting headache called hangover. She groaned and rolled over, expecting the noise to stop like it usually did when Sasuke hit the snooze button.

It didn't stop and Sasuke wasn't home.

Hinata sighed and shrank further down into the sheets. She didn't want to face the day knowing that Sasuke didn't come home and he'd skip Ino's important dinner. Maybe he was busy bent over his desk doing a mountain of work. Maybe she was over thinking. Maybe she wasn't. Under the current conditions, Sasuke could be avoiding her and Hinata couldn't blame him. She was no longer desirable. That was clearly evident by Sasuke's inability to get up at night.

On second thought, Hinata groggily crawled out of bed. The bed where they'd share their love countless of times was now the last place she wanted to be. Facing the day would be better than facing the memories of a past that would never be present.

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

Sasuke arose feeling slightly annoyed. His alarm had failed to go off and now he'd be late for work. There was tons of work to be done since he was pushing the new line for 'Hebi'. Even so, Hinata should have roused him.

"Hime?" he called softly reaching for her only to discover an empty space beside him. Perhaps she'd spend the night at Ino's. With the shit hole their marriage was falling into, it would only be expected she'd seek refuge in her friend. But still her absence next to him felt foreign. Finally, the realization dawned on him.

He wasn't home. He'd never been home that night. This bed and bed sheets all belonged to...

"Naruto."

Guilt was the last thing he considered as he replayed the night's events. He felt complete. Like the hole he was feeling at home was suddenly filled.

Sasuke smiled. He'd never been one for sayings or proverbs but whoever said "What was meant to be will always find a way" might have been on to something.

And like every high known to man, Sasuke came down to the realization that he had a wife and an outside lover. Hinata would suffer in ways she didn't deserve. But how could he deny what he felt for his lover?

Sasuke felt torn between two lovers. Feeling like a fool. Cause loving the both of them was breaking the rules.

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

Sakura looked over her cup of coffee as Naruto seemingly floated into the room. He was overly happy, like he'd win the lottery. Not that winning the lottery would make much difference in his already huge bank account. Nevertheless, he was unusually happy.

"What's got you so chipper this morning?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Why'd you ask?" Naruto questioned as he brewed a cup of coffee. "Could you pass me the sugar?"

Sakura handed him the jar and eyed him suspiciously when he gave her a genuine smile and said thanks.

"Well for one, you just smiled at me."

"Geez Sakura-chan. You make it sound as if I'm always bitter towards you."

Sakura gave him a skeptical look but said nothing more.

"Anyways, where's Sasuke?"

Naruto gave a small chuckle. "Resting."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Did Naruto just sing that word?

"He's...resting?"

"Yeah. He had a long night."

Sakura continued to look at Naruto. Something was definitely up between the blonde and the raven. She could feel it. Whatever it was, Sakura was sure she'd want to find out.

Some two hours later, Sasuke arrived. Sakura watched in slight amusement as Naruto took his instructions and executed them without so much as a mutter, while the usually reserved Sasuke tried his darnedest to get the blonde to communicate. At present, Sasuke was expressing his opinion to which Naruto replied with a shrug and walked away.

"Hmm. Silent treatment I see" Sakura said, a small smile playing on her features. Sasuke merely glanced in response and continued drinking his coffee.

"So you had a long night huh?"

Sasuke sputtered at the unexpected question.

"Yeah. He had tonnes of work on the desk." Naruto chipped in. His remark was met with an annoyed glance.

"I'll bet." Sakura remarked before leaving the two men alone.

"What the hell Naruto?" Sasuke yelled through clench teeth when Sakura was out of earshot. "Why the hell did you tell her?"

"What? I didn't tell her shit!" Naruto hissed back. He felt a little hurt; after all this time and Sasuke thought he was that stupid.

"So why the _fuck _is she acting like she was just told the biggest secret of the century, and it was about **me**?" Sasuke's glare was more of frustration than anger.

"...I may have said that you were resting 'cause you had a long night—But I didn't think she'd jump to _this_ conclusion!" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Dobe..." Sasuke sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Shit, I need to think before I talk..." Naruto bemoaned.

"Yes you do... I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"Damage control."

"Huh?"

"I have to make Sakura think her silly notion is just that."

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ino questioned for the hundredth time.

Hinata took another look at her reflection and sighed. She had to do this if she wanted all those late night memories to become reality again.

"Hai."

Ino let out a sigh as she brandished a scissors. "All this good hair going to waste..."

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

Sasuke slammed the door shut behind him. His frustration showed in his over exaggerated steps. All he wanted was a nice hot bath and silence. Oh, how he'd kill for some time alone to think.

As he took off his shoes, Sasuke could only hope Hinata was asleep. He wasn't in the right mood to deal with her content presence and talking. He was starting to wonder if Naruto was always right. As he entered the bedroom, he noticed two things; Hinata wasn't in the bed and soft music was playing in the room.

'Weird.' He thought, taking a seat on the bed. He noticed a line of light underneath the bathroom door as he loosened his tie. Hinata was probably in there freshening up.

Sasuke quickly undressed and hopped into bed, not bothering to take the hot bath he was looking forward to. It was better to avoid her now than face another night of incompetence.

Not long after Sasuke had retired to bed, he heard the creaking sound of the door opening followed by the lightness of Hinata's footsteps. He lay there completely still, hoping that his appearance of deep slumber would convince her to retire to bed as well.

Hinata stood at the foot of the bed, contemplating. This was stupid. Changing her look and wearing something enticing wasn't going to help Sasuke's incompetence. But she'd already come this far, so what was there to lose?

Hinata climbed atop Sasuke.

"I know you're not asleep." She whispered seductively in his ear as she began grinding her hips against him.

Sasuke reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Hinata." He said, gently pushing her away. "Now's not a good time."

Hinata refused to budge and instead pinned Sasuke's hands on either side of his head.

Sasuke didn't have time for this. He easily wrestled his hands away from her, shoving Hinata a little too hard. Hinata gasped and reached out to grab Sasuke's shirt. Hinata hoisted herself back up as the buttons popped off, exposing Sasuke's chest.

Not being one to give up after all her hard work, Hinata moved her head down and took one of Sasuke's nipples in her mouth. She was desperate to get a reaction, even if it took something as unorthodox as this.

Sasuke immediately froze. He bit back a groan as he felt Hinata's teeth graze his nipple. It was not something she'd do, but Sasuke had to admit, it felt good. His body felt hot and he could feel his pants tightening.

"Shit." He hissed, he wanted to push her away but he couldn't make himself move.

Hinata stop momentarily when she felt an increasing pressure against her crotch. Was this it? Had she actually achieved what she so desperately tried to for months?

'_Finally._' She smirked as she brought her hand to Sasuke's other nipple. Pinching and twisting the way he would hers.

Sasuke felt his body tingle with pleasure. He never knew his wife could be so talented with her mouth. He couldn't even hold back the moan, when Hinata bit down on his sensitive nipple. It was too much, he didn't want this right now.

Sasuke finally took control of his arms and pushed feebly at his wife's shoulders. She wouldn't budge, latching tighter onto his nipple like a leech. It was so unbecoming of her.

It really turned him off to see her like this...

Well... like anything nowadays.

Doing something like this.

So unlike her...

So much like...

"Na-" Sasuke refused to let his moan continue.

In panic, he shoved his wife completely off the bed. He nearly slipped up. He should have pushed her away earlier. Now all the guilt he felt came back and began to steadily eat at him again.

He quickly got out of the bed. He stepped over a confused Hinata, not even sparing her a glance. His face was already back to it's composed emotionless self. Sasuke opened the bedroom door and slammed it loudly behind him, making his displeasure known.

Sasuke pressed his back against the bedroom door. With an exasperated sigh, he slid down to a seated position on the floor.

This was getting insane. Not only had he nearly slipped up and call out Naruto's name; he had pushed his wife off of the fucking bed.

One part of him wanted to blame Hinata. She did come onto him even though he was 'sleeping'. Ripped his fucking Lacoste shirt; His favourite one at that.

Why did she want to be so aggressive all of a sudden? Couldn't she just give up already?

Meanwhile, the other part of him felt guilty. It was his fault that he couldn't get it up for his wife. If he wasn't sleeping with Naruto, maybe his body would react normally when he and Hinata tried. Maybe then she wouldn't go all out of her way to try and please him.

It was his damn fault Naruto was always running through his mind. All his fault he and Hinata were having problems. So why was Hinata the only one getting hurt?

He'd have to apologize to Hinata. It was the least he could do…

Hinata laid stock still on the floor, staring at the bedroom door in shock. Her mind seemed unable to process the recent events as real. The pain in her body, screamed contrary.

How did everything go horribly wrong? Sasuke's erection was clear proof that he was enjoying it. So what was it that she was missing?

She'd been right. Changing herself to please him was stupid and had done nothing more than upset him. She had everything to lose and she'd lost it all; her self worth, self esteem and most importantly, her marriage.

Tears unknowingly began streaming down her face. She couldn't sit here a minute longer. She'd numb the pain the only she knew how. Disappointment had a name and it was heartbreak.

The door opened up and in walked Sasuke. He looked distraught as he looked down at her. Everything inside him was twisting as he saw the wound he'd inflict on her heart.

"Hinata..." he called softly, reaching for her. "I'm – "

"**IIE!**" She screamed slapping his hands away. "Don't touch me!"

"Hime..."

"It's over, Sasuke..."

"Don't..."

Hinata shook her head. She'd given him everything she had and now there was nothing left.

"See you in the morning."

Sasuke stood unmoving as Hinata walked pass him.

"I love you Sasuke. I really do."

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

As Sasuke swam to consciousness the next morning, images of the past night began to haunt his memory. The same images that had kept him awake into the wee hours of the morning.

He didn't want to do this. Didn't want to wake up and face reality. If he could just lose himself in a fantasy. A fantasy of bliss with Naruto.

'_Fuck._' He thought getting out of bed. The last thing he needed was to have him running through his mind. He was the cause of all of this. Or perhaps, it was his own stubbornness to convince himself that he wasn't gay. And he'd drag Hinata into his hellhole. She deserved better.

A frustrated grunt escaped his lips.

There he went again. Thinking when he didn't want to. With much determination, he suppressed his thoughts and got out of bed to start the new day.

He stepped over bits of broken glass, bottles of burst open beauty lotions with their contents strewn all over the floor and skinned over drawers of clothes until he reached the bathroom.

Sasuke moved about emotionless and robotically as he got ready for work, refusing to think any more about what had occurred last night.

Reluctantly, Sasuke stepped out of the bedroom. He didn't know how to face his wife. The heartbreak in her eyes was clearly evident as she fled from him. Seeing her like that and knowing he was the cause of it, cut him a thousand times over.

As he walked in the direction of the kitchen, he expected her to be busy in the kitchen cooking up a storm. It was the only thing that kept her from falling apart when everything around her was crumbling. But Sasuke could not hear the usual telltale sounds of her cooking.

Instead, he found a naked Hinata passed out on the couch, surrounded by many bottles of alcohol. There was a broken frame containing a photo from their wedding laying on the floor along with the shredded garment she'd worn last night.

He stood over her, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. His heart ached to hold her but he knew better than to wake her, furthermore touch her. Sleeping was the only relief she would get from this hell he'd place her in.

For the first time since he wasn't absorbed in himself, Sasuke noticed what Hinata had done in an attempt to salvage what was left between them.

The long mass of mane he'd once tangle his fists in as he brought her to one climax after another had been cut short. The sexy lingerie she would have thought twice before buying, she wore. She'd even changed up the place and cook his favourite dinner which now sat cold on the table.

This was too much. Sasuke could hardly stand the thought of himself, knowing that he'd turn such a beautiful young woman into such a bitter lady. Perhaps he could change for her. Become completely heterosexual. She'd deserve the straight honest husband she'd first marry.

'_But what about your happiness?_'

The thought had popped up before he could stop it.

His happiness.

'_Why should my happiness matter?_' he thought bitterly as he looked around. '_All it's brought is her heartache and that's worse than death itself._'

Sasuke fumbled to answer his cell phone as it suddenly went off.

_Work_ flashed on the caller ID. He spared a glance at Hinata who was undisturbed by the sudden noise, before answering the phone.

"There's an emergency at the office. You better get here quickly." Sasuke's secretary informed him.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance before ending the call. Part of him wanted to stay and watch her sleep but he was needed at work.

After much contemplation, Sasuke placed a light kiss on Hinata cheek. Even though she smelt of alcohol, he could still make out the faint scent of lavender that always lingered on her skin.

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

Sasuke hurried into his office, anxious as to what could have gone wrong in 8 hours of his absence only to see Naruto lounging quite comfortably in his chair, with his feet atop his desk. Sasuke was in no mood.

"You got here fast." Naruto commented as he took his feet down.

"Get out." Sasuke barked. "I have an emergency to deal with."

Naruto looked at Sasuke who merely ignored him as he paged his secretary.

"Tenten, what's the emergency?"

"He's in your office, Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You're, the fucking reason I risked my life to get here quickly?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Get the fuck out." Sasuke ordered.

Naruto got up and sauntered towards the door.

"Geez, didn't Hinata give you any last night?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but he chose to ignore the comment. Naruto however, being Naruto, refused to stop until he got a reaction.

"And here I thought you'd be glad to see me after a night away from me."

Naruto was almost out the door when he thought he heard his name. He looked back to see Sasuke slumped over the desk, his face buried in his hands. Was the raven crying?

"I don't know anymore Naruto. My marriage is a debacle"

Naruto quietly closed the door and approached Sasuke.

"How could it be?" Naruto was puzzled. "Hinata doesn't know about us."

Sasuke paused before continuing. How could he admit his incompetence to Naruto? He'd always been more successful in bedding girls than Naruto.

"Did Sakura say something?"

"I'm incompetent."

"But you..."

"It only happens with Hinata."

Sasuke proceeded to relay to Naruto the past few months.

"Sasuke you're not incompetent." Naruto chuckled, before becoming serious again, "I just think your body knows what it really wants... and that's not a vagina."

"Mr. Uchiha?" came TenTen's voice over the intercom. "A client is here to see you."

"We'll continue this tonight at my place?" Naruto suggested making a beeline for the door.

Sasuke merely nodded as he composed himself to meet with the client.

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

"_Harder Naruto..._"

Naruto bent Sakura over, mindlessly pounding into her flange*. Her moans were becoming louder with each thrust, signalling her soon climax and in turn driving Naruto's tolerance to a dangerously thin line. He could no longer bear to be intimate with her.

Luckily for Naruto, he was able to command his erection at will. Unlike Sasuke, this was proving to be very problematic for the raven.

"_OH GOD!_" Sakura screamed, coming all over Naruto's dick.

"Thank God." Naruto muttered. Hopefully after this episode, Sakura wouldn't go spewing silly notions about him having a relationship with Sasuke. Not like anyone would believe her anyways.

"I'm going to have a shower. Be gone when I get back." Naruto said as he quickly pulled out of Sakura's disturbingly loose vagina.

Sakura just nodded as she sat up. She frowned as he exited the room. Not only was he still hard, but he was so cold to her too.

The pink haired woman got up and began to put on her clothes. As soon as she was dressed, she walked over to the bed side table where she had left her hand bag.

She reached out to grab the bag but stopped half way when she saw and heard Naruto's phone buzz on the table.

It was a message from Sasuke. Sakura looked over at the bathroom door, behind which she knew Naruto was in the shower then back to the phone. What was the harm in peeking? She could always set the message to unread.

Sakura quickly opened the message.

**_Sorry dobe but something came up at the office. Miss me while I'm gone._**

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she scanned further down the message. This was something worth saving.

.

.

.

***Flange - **Term used for describing non-desirable vaginas.

.

.

.

Finally! This was a wee bit longer than usual.

I hope you guys love it so R & R!

I'm not sure when next chapter will be out. School starts on Sept. 6

**Charmz: **Oh Teh Noes! ʅ(ǑДǑ)ʃ

Hopefully before two more chapters should be out before Christmas.

I'm hungry at 4am in the morning.

**Charmz: **Me too.


	15. Chapter 15

Before I begin this chapter, I apologize for the long lapse in the update. I haven't given up on my story. Please my adoring fans, don't burn me at the stake for this! - Chen

Now unto the fic ne?

.

.

**Breaking the Rules**

Chapter 15

Sakura strode into HEBI was a huge grin on her face. She was practically floating on cloud nine as she waited for the elevator to reach the top floor. She hummed a happy little tune as she entered the lift and pressed the button for the top floor. She wasn't heading to the dressing rooms; she had something even better to do.

As the doors opened Sakura's smile transformed into a smirk. Her strides were purposeful as she made her way over the secretary.

"Hello TenTen." Sakura greeted in a sickly sweet voice as she stopped in front the secretary's desk.

"Sakura-san, I'm surprised to see you in today. You don't have any photoshoots scheduled. Why grace us with your presence?" TenTen asked with a sarcastic smile.

"As a matter of fact," Sakura replied, briefly giving the brunette a glare, "I'm here to resign from modelling."

This took the secretary by surprise. Who would want to quit being a model? She give anything, hell, any girl would give anything to be in Sakura's place. Not only was she the official female model for HEBI, but the fact that she was even modelling for one of the most popular brands in Japan was the dream of anybody. She was getting a boatload of cash as well. What more did the ungrateful banshee want?

"Why would you do something like that?" TenTen asked out of curiosity as Sakura handed her an envelope.

"It's none of your business but let's just say that Haruno Sakura is moving on to higher heights." Sakura flashed TenTen a smile before turning, "Oh and when the boss gets in, tell him I want to see him."

With that Sakura walked back towards the elevator and made her way down to the 2nd floor, where the lunch room was. She got out, waving to fellow models and staff, who looked at her in question; she was never in a friendly mood.

As she rounded the corner, a familiar blonde head of hair came into sight. Her smile widened to a grin.

"Hello Naruto." Sakura said as she leaned against the wall by the coffee machine.

"Um, hi...What's up with you?" Naruto asked cautiously as he made himself a cappuccino.

"Oh nothing. I'm just loving life, is all." Sakura replied as she followed the blonde to the seating area.

"Oookay then." Naruto said skeptically before take a sip of his coffee.

"So, had fun jacking off last night?" Sakura asked maliciously as her smirk widened.

"Sakura we both know I didn't have to do that," Naruto chuckled before returning her sneaky smirk, "Your pussy did just that for me."

"Oh I'm not talking about when we had sex Naruto."Sakura said in a hushed tone, "I'm talking about when you saw those pictures."

Naruto's eyes widened comically as he sprayed his cappuccino out of his mouth and nose. He coughed continuously before finding composure.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in strained innocence.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Sakura got up from beside the blonde, her smirk still in place.

'**Paging Haruno Sakura. You're requested in Uchiha-san's office. Haruno Sakura...**'

"Well that's my call." Sakura announced as she began to leave, "See you later Naruto."

All Naruto could do was stare after his ex-girlfriend as she walked away. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Pictures? No... she couldn't have seen...

"Oh fuck."

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~  
**

Sasuke placed the letter of resignation on his desk and breathed a sigh of relief that wasn't felt all over his body. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to Sakura's resignation. At least the prying pink head would be out of his hair and he could carry on his affair in secrecy.

"That sigh almost sounds as if you're sad to see me go." Sakura said as stared at her former boss.

Sasuke smirked. "Not at all. Your lack of commitment doesn't surprise me."

Sakura chuckled. "Neither does yours, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a skeptical eyebrow but he cringed inwardly. There was no way she could've figured it out. She was just playing games as usual.

" Actually," Sakura continued. "I'm moving on to better job offers."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "What other agency could give you a better offer?"

"To tell the truth, none can. That's why I'm not going to another agency."

Sasuke looked at the woman as if she was daft.

"I'm going to get my own line."

Sasuke let out a laugh. "And how do you plan to get that done without an agency?"

Sakura smiled. Karma was indeed a bitch. "But Sasuke, I do. You are going to give me my own line."

Sasuke smirked. Sakura was clearly delusional. "And what makes you so sure?"

Sakura smiled sweetly and handed Sasuke an envelope. "This."

Sakura carefully gauged Sasuke's reaction as he pulled out the envelope's contents.

"Teme!"

Sasuke paused and looked up at Naruto who had rudely barged into the office.

"Well isn't this a coincidence." Sakura said snidely.

Naruto eyed Sakura dangerously before turning to Sasuke. "She knows."

Sasuke took a look at the contents in his hand, only to see poster sized photos of him and Naruto in compromising positions. Sakura watched in glee as a horrified look crossed the raven's features before his emotionless mask reappeared again.

"Where'd you get these?" Sasuke asked in a calm tone that belied how he truly felt.

"Naruto's cell phone." Sakura chirped happily. "Sending those pictures to my phone was the best thing I've ever done."

"You little snooping bitch." Naruto spat.

"When did you have time to do that?"

"Last night." Sakura answered.

Sasuke shot Naruto a dirty look, which the blonde was too angered to notice.

"Who would have thought; Uchiha Sasuke. The perfect gentleman, successful businessman and heart throb."

Sasuke's eye twitched as Sakura continued her condescending speech.

"You've fooled us all Saskue. An affair? And with none other than your long time best friend! I wonder how Hinata would feel about this? It's really hard to compete when your preference is really for men. Or are you bi?"

"You know nothing about him." Naruto gritted out.

Sakura smirked as she took a seat on the edge of Sasuke's desk.

"Hmm. You're right Naruto. I don't. But I know that Sasuke here, is playing a dangerous game. One that I intend to take full advantage of, obviously."

"You can get sued for blackmail."

Sakura chuckled as she got off Sasuke's desk.

"Sue me? How would that look in the news?

" _'Multimillionaire Uchiha Sasuke is suing former employee Haruno Sakura for blackmail. It's alleged that the former employee threatened to reveal photos of an alleged affair between Uchiha Sasuke and famous model and bestfriend Uzumaki Naruto.'_

" I'd feel sorry for Hinata who'd have to turn on her tv and see that shit showing. Imagine finding that out when the rest of the whole world does. I guess that would explain all your late nights and absences from home."

Sasuke remained silent all the while. He had to find a way out of this mess.

"This'll blow up in your face Sakura. I guarantee it." Naruto promised.

Another chuckle emitted from Sakura's lips. This was all too easy. "That may be so Naruto but the same can be said for you. Have you ever thought about who's going to get the short end of the stick when it's all said and done? Has Sasuke even hinted about leaving his wife?"

Naruto remained silent as he glared daggers into Sakura's body.

"I thought as much. He may be fooling around now but if this ever goes public, Hinata will be the one he'll be forced to choose; for the sake of the company of course. At least, that's what he'll tell you."

"You're a bitch Sakura. You'll burn in hell for this."

Sakura merely shrugged as she gathered her belongings and proceeded to leave the office.

"I'll be back later to discuss the plans for the new line. Ta-Ta!"

Both men watched as Sakura exited the office, an unstable chemical mixture of anger and tension high in the air.

"Man, I honestly did not expect that. Who'd thought she'd go snooping?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, completely disgusted with the blonde.

"You fucked her last night?"

"I had to get her to think she was wrong about her assumptions about us!"

"So you fucked her?"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"And it's not like you're innocent!" The blonde countered. Sasuke looked away, Sakura's earlier comments echoing in his head. He couldn't sue Sakura for blackmail and have his affair go public. "I want us to be more than a secret, Sasuke."

Obsidian eyes bored into cerulean eyes. Did he want that as well?

"From the beginning, I've always done it your way; taking it slow because I knew you weren't ready. Hiding out in the hotels and keeping how I feel about you inside."

"I never asked you..." came Sasuke's cocky reply.

"You didn't have to ask, asshole!"

Sasuke was taken aback at Naruto's sudden burst of emotion.

"I did it because I love you! And now I'm sick and tired of doing it your way! I'm tired of the sneaking around and lying to Hinata. She deserves better than that Sasuke and you know it."

Sasuke let out a sigh. He didn't need this from Naruto right now.

"I want us to be official Sasuke. I want to be able to hold your hand in public and kiss you in front of all our friends."

Sasuke let out a sigh. He felt so burdened by all the events that had unfolded all because of his affair. Was one night of pleasure worth all the heartache that had followed?

"I don't need this right now Naruto. I've got to deal with Sakura and Hinata… "

"So divorce her! It's not like it'll be a surprise. Your marriage has already failed. You said it yourself; you can't fuck her. If you leave then Sakura can't blackmail you."

Sasuke sat with no reply. Naruto's words swirling confusing circles in his head.

"And most importantly… You'll be free so we can finally be together… Like how it always should have been…"

"I… I need time to think."

A silence settled between the two men as they both got deep in thought. Sure their marriage was failing but Sasuke couldn't see himself putting Hinata through divorce. For better or for worse. Did that include affairs too?

An affair he never thought he'd enter. Swore to Hinata and himself that he'd never hurt her. How did he turn in to one of those selfish men? But then again, the betrayal and treachery he'd done in the past were the actions of a selfish man. He sighed mentally again. Depression was not a becoming emotion for him. Maybe a divorce would be best. The lying and cheating was unfair to his wife but he didn't want to let go. There were still things about her he loved but at times, his body just craved Naruto unlike any other... Sasuke couldn't decide; to whom did his heart belong?

"Oi, teme." Naruto called heading towards the door. "I'm keeping these pictures."

"Hn." Sasuke uttered.

"By the way Sasuke. If you really loved me, you wouldn't need time to think."

And with that he was gone.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~  
**

Two weeks after Sakura handed in her resignation letter, Sasuke sat with her in the board room, discussing plans for her new fragrance. He bit his tongue as he thought of all the words he'd like to spit at her but couldn't. This was one of the repercussions he had to deal with to keep things under control. So Sasuke bit down even harder and continued on.

"Uchiha-san, your wife is here to see you." Ten-ten informed Sasuke sometime close to lunch over the telephone.

"Send her in."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I guess we'll stop here and have some lunch. We can continue this after."

Sasuke watched with baited breath as Sakura approached Hinata on her way out.

"I see you got a new haircut. Trying to keep this interesting with the hubby, huh?" Sakura commented cheerfully. Hinata remained silent but a frown adorned her pretty features. Hinata glanced at Sasuke who looked tense, then back to prick who was running her fingers through her hair, inspecting it.

"It really does suit you." Sakura continued, letting Hinata's hair fall free from her fingers. "Sasuke would be a fool to let a pretty thing like you go."

The malice could not be disguised in Sakura's seemingly innocent compliments. Hinata narrowed her eyes at Sakura willing her to take it too far.

"Well, ta ta Hinata-chan!" Sakura paused at the door. "We'll continue after lunch, right Sasuke?"

"Hn." He muttered, acutely aware of his wife's hawk like gaze.

"This is unexpected." Sasuke muttered.

Hinata turned to Sasuke, remembering he was still in the room. She took a deep breath and held herself together. She wouldn't shed a single tear over this anymore.

"I didn't think you'd want to..." He gestured to the lunch in her hand. Hinata merely shrugged as she took a seat next to him and began eating. She could no longer care enough to greet him with a smile and pretend everything was alright.

"It wasn't what it seemed like." Sasuke offered to fill the long minutes of silence. Hinata didn't even bat an eyelash at Sasuke's comment. She continued eating as if he'd said nothing.

"…Actually, it hurts me that you would even think I would be having an affair with Sakura of all people." Sasuke said after a minute's pause.

"I never said you were." Hinata snapped before taking a bite of her onigiri.

"You didn't have to. I could see it in your eyes… your body language. I know I've been distant Hime, I've been working; I'm not cheating on you with Sakura."

Sasuke searched his wife's face, willing her to look up; to look at him, "I love you too much to hurt you like this. So, please stop jumping to conclusions."

This made Hinata finally look up. He had said he loved her. When was the last time the mighty Uchiha Sasuke said he loved her? Maybe she was being too hasty with the divorce papers… maybe she was looking for the cause of their problems that was not her. Maybe she should seek advice… yes that was what she would do, ask someone she trusted for their hopefully, helpful insight.

"Say it again." Hinata said softly with her head hanging low.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked curiously as he watched his wife's shy antics.

"Say you love me." She clarified, looking him right in the eyes.

'_Say I love her? Has it really been that long since I last did? I made her that insecure?_' Sasuke thought as he listened to his wife.

"Say you love me Sasuke…"

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~  
**

Naruto walked purposefully down the long corridor of the top floor. He was on his way to see that bastard he called his lover. He needed to confront Sasuke again, needed to force him to come to a decision before he lost his mind. It was either him or Hinata, and oh how he hoped Sasuke would pick him. Sure, Hinata was a nice girl and all, but when it came to matters of the heart, that bitch was in the way of his love.

Love?

When did he start calling this 'thing' he and Sasuke had, love?

Naruto blatantly ignored TenTen as he walked through her office and made a bee-line for Sasuke's door. His mind was made up, he was not taking no for an answer.

"I love you… hime."

The muffled words were like a train hitting Naruto, stopping him in his tracks. His hand slipped away from the door knob as he felt his chest tighten.

"I'm sorry I ever gave you a reason to doubt that."

Naruto's short moment of shock and hurt, quickly turned into rage. Yet again he was given the short end of the stick. Sasuke really knew how to cause him the most pain. He moved away from the door and walked away with angry strides. He was not going to let Sasuke walk away again. Didn't he deserve happiness too? Well it was about time he got it, no matter who he had to step on to get there.

_'Hinata I'm sorry, but I won't lose to you.'_ Naruto stabbed the elevator's down button five times. He felt so frustrated, but he knew he would win. He had to…

Sakura smiled to herself as she watched Naruto stomp off down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Everything was going to fall apart better than she could have caused it to. Yes, things were finally going her way.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~  
**

Hot, unwanted tears streamed down Hinata's face at his confession.

"Sshh, Hime." Sasuke leaned in close until she could feel his breath on her cheek. Their eyes locked as he gently brushed away the tears with his thumb.

"This is just too much. I feel as if we're on a rollercoaster ride. One minute you've got me high then without warning, things plummet down until it's reached an all time low. I want to get off Sasuke..."

All Sasuke could see was a woman scared and hurting. Not so completely trusting. She was struggling to believe in him once again. The tug of war in her mind showed clearly on her features and he didn't blame her for being confused. It was his fault.

"I didn't mean for you to feel that way. You know I would never hurt you."

The words died on Sasuke's tongue when he remembered he already had. And to make it worse, he had lied. True, it wasn't Sakura he was having the extra marital affair with but not telling her it was Naruto was lying by omission. All he had to do was tell her.

Tell her and Sakura would no longer hold any power over him or Naruto.

Tell her and be free of the guilt whenever he was with Naruto.

Tell her and lose all that she meant to him.

But he kept it all to himself.

'_Selfish fuck.'_

Sasuke agreed with the voice in his head. He was selfish to keep her with him when she was so obviously hurting.

But he just couldn't lose her. Sasuke couldn't even bear the thought of it.

"Do you still feel the same way?" Sasuke whispered. He knew he couldn't stop her if she truly wanted to go. Fresh tears poured down her face as she pulled away from him and refused to meet his eyes.

"I... I don't know anymore Sasuke..."

Sasuke's heart began to break in two. She wanted to leave but he'd damned if he let her do so without a fight.

_'What gives you the right to fight for her after all that you've done? You don't deserve her love.'_

Sasuke ignored the voice in the back of his head. Still, he had to try.

Hinata let out a small, surprised squeak when Sasuke's lips descended upon her cheeks. He gently licked her tears away before capturing her lips in a gentle kiss.

Hinata sat frigid, unsure of what to do. Her body was already melting but her heart was saying no.

"Please don't shut me out Hinata."

At his command, Hinata opened up her lips to him, allowing Sasuke to deepen the kiss; giving him entry into her body and once again, into her heart.

She knew he could hurt her again or make things right but she'd never know unless she gave it one more try.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~  
**

Hinata stared up at the ceiling fan, idly running her fingers through Sasuke's hair.

_'This won't last.'_

Hinata closed her eyes trying to block out the still small voice at the back of her mind but she knew it was right. One fuck from Sasuke wasn't going to repair months of damage.

"Hime..." His voice was soft. Hinata felt her heart clench at the gentle caress he always did after sex.

"I-I have to go." She whispered gently pushing Sasuke's body off hers. If she didn't move now, she'd regret it later. And she was already beginning to regret it.

Sasuke muttered his protest and wound his arms tighter around her.

_'Maybe he's changed...'_ She thought.

_A leopard could never change its spots. It's just like last time. You remember. The only way he could bed you was when his hormones took over..._

"I missed this…" Sasuke whispered softly. "I miss us."

He reluctantly got off and pulled her off the long mahogany table in the board room where they proceeded to rearrange their clothing back to a presentable state. Sasuke placed a kiss on Hinata's forehead before she left; knowing that he'd just dug his shit hole ten feet deeper.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~  
**

"Are you ready to order?"

Hinata looked wearily up at the waiter. She wasn't in the least bit hungry. She just wanted someplace where she could gather her thoughts and figure out what to do. Just a few hours ago she'd known what she wanted; permanent separation from Sasuke. Now, Hinata wasn't so sure. But sitting alone at the restaurant while divorce papers stared mockingly at her wasn't helping her indecision. That much she knew.

"No I'm good. Thanks."

"Well if you're just going to sit there staring at divorce papers, you have to order something."  
HInata blushed furiously at the waitress' forwardness. "I'll be going." Hinata muttered hurriedly gathering her things.

_'I must look so pathetic.'_ Hinata thought in despair. She grabbed her purse and fled from her seat only to plow into another customer.

"Sumimasen!" She gushed trying to gather the documents that had been scattered during the collision. "I didn't look where I was going..."

"It's okay Hinata-chan." Naruto chuckled at her. He picked up a paper and held it out to her but froze when his eye caught the words printed on the document.

"You're divorcing Sasuke?"

Naruto watched Hinata's face lose all colour at his question. She sputtered, looking for something to say but nothing would come.

"Have you talked to him about it?"

She shook her head no.

"He doesn't love me.". Hinata muttered.

"I don't understand why you'd say that. Sasuke loves you more than anything." Naruto took a seat at the table Hinata had previously occupied and motioned for her to sit.

Hinata looked hesitantly at the seat. She'd prefer to have this conversation with Ino but she was in such high spirits over her engagement with Shikamaru, Hinata couldn't bring herself to share her problems. She supposed she'd have to settle for Naruto. The blonde did know her husband well after all. So Hinata sat and relayed everything to Naruto.

Naruto sat quietly half listening to Hinata. He knew mostly all that she had said so far. He just couldn't believe his luck. Getting Sasuke to choose him over her would be easier than he expected. All he had to do was convince Hinata that divorce was best. Naruto fought the urge to smile. Best for him... and probably her too, he added as an afterthought. It would save her some heartbreak. But more than anything, Sasuke would be his alone and Sakura would no longer be able to blackmail them.

"So what's keeping you from giving him the papers?" Naruto inquired. Hinata sighed for the umpteenth time and it was beginning to really annoy the blonde.

"The way he... touched me when we... did it... in the boardroom was just like old times. I keep telling myself it's just him scratching an itch but I can't convince myself..."

"You and Sasuke did it?"

A deep shade of red coloured Hinata's face but she noted there was something odd about the way he said it... more like spat the phrase as if it was something disgusting... but Hinata shrugged it off as being one of those things where females gorged all the juicy details, while men would rather not know.

It took all of Naruto's willpower not to storm into Sasuke's office and give the raven the cussing of a lifetime. Naruto didn't understand how one man could rip into his heart twice in one day. How dare he fuck her after all that he had moaned and whispered in his ear during all their escapades!

Sasuke deserved to hurt the way he did Naruto. Telling Hinata the truth about Sasuke's affair, would serve the raven right. But Naruto knew he couldn't. Not if he wanted to keep the raven by his side. To lash out at Saauke for fucking his own wife, whom he had every right to fuck, would only push Sasuke away. If he was to get Sasuke to stay with him, Naruto needed to play his cards right.

Naruto watched Hinata squirm uncomfortably in her seat.

_'Probably Sasuke's cum running out .'_ He found himself thinking bitterly.

Naruto scratched his head. "I dunno Hinata-chan. If you're not happy, then maybe you should leave. It seems Sasuke's only interested when he wants sex. A leopard can't change its spots no matter how tender and loving he's been during the sex. He's had ample time to fix your marriage. If Sasuke can't see how precious you are, then you should leave. You're worth much more than the heartache."

The uncertainty on Hinata's face was evident. "What about all those years of marriage? I... I don't know how to walk away from it. Don't all the things we went through mean anything at all...?"

Naruto placed his hand atop hers and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Leaving won't be easy Hinata. No matter what you decide to do, it won't be easy. But when you make your decision make sure it's what you truly want and not because Sasuke or anyone else wants."

Hinata looked at him with so much sorrow in her eyes and nodded.

"Well, I gotta head back to work. Are you going to be alright?"

"Hai."

Naruto stood to leave. "I wish the best for you Hinata-chan. You deserve it."

The moment the doors closed behind him, Naruto allowed the big grin at his cleverness to adorn his features. He'd sown the seed and now the wheels in Hinata's head would definitely be turning.  
He could always see it in his head. Sasuke and him together, without the pretense of best friends and fear of getting caught. And now it would soon be reality.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

That same evening, Sasuke stepped into the shower like nobody's business and plucked the soap from the hands of a wide eyed Hinata. He stood behind her and began soaping her back in small, soothing circles. He moved lower, bringing his hands around to her stomach. Sasuke let his hands linger as his mind wandered back to their first born... Bittersweet memories.

"Sasuke..." Hinata whispered placing her hands over his.

"Ssshhh hime."

Hinata let out a small whimper as Sasuke placed his mouth on her neck and began sucking. Something he knew all too well would set her off. He allowed his hands to travel higher up to her breasts, teasing each nipple slowly.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and begged her body to not give in. She didn't know if she could handle him inside her again. It would feel good to have him fill the aching hole between her legs but at the same time, she knew she'd feel invaded. She couldn't let him swoon her if she was going to let him know about the divorce papers she'd been keeping for weeks. It was now or never.

"Sasuke..." she whispered, pulling away from him. "Stop."

Sasuke stared at her in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

Hinata chewed on her bottom lip, unable to meet his intent gaze.

He reached for her but she pulled away, unable to bear his touch. All she had to do was open her mouth and say four simple words. Individual words she'd spoken all her life. But strung together, in such a damaging and life changing phrase, she found her voice stuck in her throat.

"Talk to me Hime."

She looked at him then. Held his gaze in time that seemed to stretch on for hours. Even as she spoke, her own voice didn't feel like her own. Foreign and belonging to someone else.

"I… I want a divorce."

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~  
**

Naruto sat in the plush leather seats of the club and bounced his left leg impatiently, waiting for Sasuke to arrive at the annual company party. He had a plan that would guarantee a night, marking the commencement of a lifetime with the raven.

Only thing was, Naruto hadn't plan on Hinata showing up with Sasuke.

'_That bitch must have kept those papers to herself.'_

The pure anger and jealously born from seeing the couple arrive hand in hand was becoming a regular placement in the blonde's life. He scarcely could bear to see the two kiss before they part ways. Naruto excused himself from the group before Ino or one of the others could call Sasuke over.

Sasuke sauntered over to the seats that were always reserved for him and his group of friends at each company party/lime that was held at the club. Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and surprisingly Shino were already present. The only one missing was Naruto. Which was good, Sasuke decided. It would be best if the two of them kept their distance in light of the recent events. There was no telling what Sakura might decide to do.

No sooner had Hinata finally made it to where Sasuke sat, did Ino grab her and TenTen pull them out onto the dance floor where the trio sashayed, gyrated and bounced their body parts to the songs blasting through the club. Shino found his place at the bar and didn't move for the rest of party much to the dismay of the female employee who was trying to chat him up, leaving Sasuke with Kiba, Shikamaru and Naruto who popped up of nowhere and took his seat next to Kiba.

"Man Sasuke! I don't know how you do it. If I were you, I'd find it hard to keep my hands off these chicks." Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally at Kiba's comment. Kiba was always the horn dog of the group. Always looking to see how much women he could bed. It was a wonder to Sasuke that he hadn't bed every one of his female employees.

Naruto chuckled at Kiba. "I have them throwing themselves at my feet daily, Kiba. You think you can score more than me by the end of the night?"

"Hell yeah bitch! You're on!"

Shikamaru sighed at the two men. "How troublesome."

Sasuke had to agree. He could barely stand to be here. Seeing his employees dressed so scantily and engaging in... to even think it, much less see it, was more than Sasuke could bear. So Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata.

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time when Hinata looked so sexy. Her dress hugged her every curve and threatened to expose her bum with every move but stayed put. Quite the teaser it was. Sasuke felt a mixture of pride and jealousy as most of the males stopped to look but that was quickly replaced with the pain of losing her. Even though it was two days ago, he could still hear her soft voice telling him she wanted their marriage to end.

It'd hurt like hell but he was going to let her go without a fight. He figured it would be best to let her walk away before his extra marital affair with his long time bestfriend was revealed. He'd let her have majority of what they owned. He couldn't stand to keep them anyways. The memories those possessions held would only make it harder.

'_But you'll finally have Naruto without restraints._'

But for some reason, Sasuke knew he'd still have that hole in his heart where Hinata should be.

Shikamaru joined Ino sometime after Hinata and TenTen had gone off to the bathrooms. Sasuke glanced at the clock and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

'Might as well get drunk' He thought to himself heading to the bar. Going into the crowd and getting sweaty was less appeasing. Perhaps he could entice Hinata to a quickie. A quickie he knew he had no right to want or ask for.

No sooner had the thought come did he see Kiba bend over one of his photographers and proceeded to thrust into her from behind while both of them were fully clothed. Sasuke fervently wished he hadn't seen that. He knew that to most, it would seem like they were performing a dance known as 'daggering' in the Caribbean but Sasuke knew the slut better than that. Kiba was fucking one of his photographers for all she worth. Which clearly couldn't be much.

"I see you've patched things up with your wife."

Sasuke didn't need to look to see who it was. Going out on the dance floor and getting sweaty while Hinata rubbed and gyrated her body against his was suddenly a brilliant idea. The bartender brought his drink and Sasuke threw his back, downing the concoction in one go.

God. Sakura sure knew how to kill a party.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

Hinata moved with the music, trying to forget the troubles of her life. All the drinks she'd be throwing back were finally taking effect. Her head buzzed and she was beginning to feel more alive, her mind and limbs loose and free from all inhibitions. A few feet away, she spotted her friends. Ino with Shikamaru and TenTen with some random dude. Just a few songs ago, they were all together, giving no room for any male company but now they each had their own companion. Except her.

The loneliness she'd tried to forget was rearing its ugly head again. She tried to clamp it back down but it was hard when most of the males kept their distance. They all knew she was their boss' wife and wasn't going to risk their jobs for one dance. She'd give anything to be somewhere where no one knew who she was.

Hinata was about to go hang up her dancing shoes and spend the rest of the night getting wasted like the bitter ex-wife she was soon to become when a male approached her. She glanced around looking for Sasuke but chided herself for doing so. Whether he saw or not didn't matter. They were getting divorced anyhow.

"Hey there." He whispered in her ear.

She shouldn't be getting anywhere near anyone. With all her inhibitions through the window, Hinata wasn't sure where thing with this stranger would lead. She glanced around the again, this time spotting Sasuke. And he was with Sakura. It was probably innocent conversation. It probably wasn't. Who knew?

She didn't know and didn't want to know either. Sasuke was clearly not caring that they were still married so why should she?

Hinata smiled. "Hey."

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

"So you've chosen her over Naruto then."

Sasuke stood to leave. Staying away from her was imperative to making it through the night. Sakura however, had something different in mind.

"You didn't answer me." She stated, tightening her grip on his arm. Sasuke felt no physical pain but to resist her would cause a commotion. Sakura was never above anything no matter the situation so Sasuke sat down, resignedly.

"So you've picked Hinata." Sakura continued to pry, waving the bartender over.

"What is it to you who I choose?"

Sakura took her drink with a nonchalant shrug. "Nothing... Just curious."

"Hn."

"So it doesn't bother you that Naruto's trying to get the most fucks at the end of the night?"

"Why should it matter?"

"You're such a bad liar."

"Isn't there anyone you'd rather be screwing right now?"

"Nope." Sakura chuckled and drank the last of her drink. "Screwing you over for the past few weeks has been more than satisfactory."

Sasuke suddenly had the oddest sensation to tell Sakura about the divorce. He needed someone to tell it to. Someone who was on neutral ground when it came to their allegiance with Naruto, Hinata and him and Sakura was the closest thing to that right now. But she'd use that information to her advantage. Yet, he somehow figured she wouldn't. She'd lain off the blackmail tactics for weeks now. But Sasuke knew all too well that her break didn't mean she was through with him. So instead, Sasuke swallowed the bittersweet sensation and kept his mouth shut. He'd suffer his private hell alone.

The bartender came over and placed another round of drinks and the duo drank them silently, swimming in their own thoughts. Sasuke watched absent mindedly as some random man approached his soon to be ex-wife. He scrutinized everything she did. Noted the way her eyes went big with surprise when the male showed her attention and appreciation of her dress. Every male instinct in him just wanted to tear the shit out of the guy but Sasuke forced himself to stay put.

Sakura glanced over at Sasuke then to Hinata and hew new male companion. The absolute loathing seeping from Sasuke's pores was enough to boil the Atlantic Ocean.

"Why don't you just go over to her?" Sakura pushed gently. "It's obvious you still love her."

Sasuke looked her dead in the eye, surprise at her comment showing on his face. He glanced back at Hinata then drank the last of his drink.

"It wouldn't matter."

Sakura stared after Sasuke as he disappeared through the crowd and into the male's bathroom.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

Sasuke escaped into the bathroom from the loud, thumping music and therapy session he was about to have with Sakura. He glanced over at the empty stalls, save for the last one that was shaking rather violently. As he crossed over to the sinks, he mentally kicked himself for creating this annual event. But as sure as his next breath, he was never attending another one of these again.

Few moments later, a female emerged from the occupied stall. He was about to turn away so as to avoid that awkward moment, when he caught a glimpse of spikey blonde hair following suit. He made no move to be polite as he stared dead on at Naruto while he gave his latest conquest a slap on the ass. The woman made a purring sound and whispered something in Naruto's ear which he chuckled at. The bathroom door opened and shut before Naruto appeared beside him at the sinks.

"Having fun?" Sasuke asked dryly.

Naruto flashed his famous money making grin. "Yeah. Gotta stay ahead of the competition."

Sasuke remained silent but frowned as Naruto unzipped his pants. His frown quickly became a look of mortification as Naruto proceeded to take out his penis.

Naruto carefully removed the cum saturated condom from his member and threw it in the waste basket beneath the sinks. He nonchalantly continued doing his business, acutely aware of Sasuke's intense gaze upon him.

"What." He snapped as he washed his member in the bathroom sink. "You never used a condom before?"

Sasuke's silence continued on as he watched Naruto dry the thing off with a tissue.

"Do you always use a condom?" He asked, breaking his silence.

"That's none of your business." Naruto spat. He replaced everything as it was and began to leave.

Sasuke caught hold of Naruto's arm. "You didn't answer me."

Naruto pulled his arm out of Sasuke's grip, his eyes flaring. "Do you use one Sasuke?"

"Stop avoiding the question."

"Did you use a condom in the boardroom?"

The utter shock portrayed on Sasuke's face was almost priceless.

"How did you –"

"The question isn't how Sasuke…. Do you know how much it hurt to see you with her? The pain I feel?"

"And you've been such a saint all night."

"_YOU THINK I ENJOY THIS?_"

Naruto's angry outburst had Sasuke slightly taken aback. Up til then Naruto had kept his emotions in check but he decided enough was enough.

"Wanting you so fucking bad and not having you is absolute torture. Then when I finally have you in my life the way I always wanted it to be, the way it always should have been, that bitch gets in the way! All this sexual frustration is killing me but…" Naruto's voice got quiet as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "But imagining all those nameless people are you makes it easier."

"Naruto, I –"

Naruto pinned Sasuke with a nasty glare.

"Don't you even fucking start Sasuke! You know nothing of pain! You have a perfect little wife to go home to every fucking night. "

There was a short silence as Naruto paused and Sasuke contemplated whether he should speak or not. Naruto suddenly barked out a humourless laugh then stopped and looked Sasuke dead in the eye with a funny expression.

"Maybe…" His voice was low and menacing as he approached Sasuke with slow deliberate steps, the way a tiger would when stalking its prey. "If I show you what pain is… you'll understand."

~ B ~ t ~ R ~

"Sasuke?" A female voice called out. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto at the sound of the voice and Naruto let out a groan, reluctantly letting Sasuke go.

Sakura turned the corner and stopped short, never expecting to find Sasuke and Naruto getting it on in the loo.

"What do you want?" Naruto snapped, making no attempt to rearrange himself.

"I… I didn't mean to interrupt but I think you should come outside Sasuke… Hinata's a bit out of control…"

Sasuke dropped his head down against the sink, sighing in defeat.

"What do you mean, she's out of control?" The Uchiha asked with so much composure it had to be fake, "Weren't Ino and Ten Ten watching her?"

Sasuke rose his head up to glare at Naruto, indicating for him to move away. When the blonde did just that, albeit grudgingly, the Uchiha quickly pulled up his pants. He had to go see this for himself. There was just no why his shy wife was out of control. Sasuke felt anger course through his body. If he found out Sakura was just messing with him, he would make sure her body washed up in the Sumida river for this… disturbance.

Sakura merely shrugged and stepped aside, giving Sasuke all the room he needed to limp to the door while he fixed his shirt. "Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!"

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

"Shots! Shots! Shots! Shots!"

Hinata giggled as she lay on the bar, skirt hiked up above her waist, belly button and panties exposed. Behind the alcohol haze, her real self pleaded with her alcohol twin to have some decency.

_This isn't right. Sasuke wouldn't approve. We're still married._

**Fuck Sasuke. If he cared so much, he would've already come to your rescue… Like you need a bodyguard or some shit. He's probably off with that whore. Too happy to get fucked to even notice us.**

_That's not true! Sasuke would be so disappointed if he saw! We still shouldn't be doing this!_

"Hinata! You've gotta come down"

Hinata dumbly turned her head towards Ino then back to the guy who was pouring the jello shot into her belly button.

"Leave her alone Ino!" TenTen replied. "She's gotta live a little! It's not Sasuke's here to stop her. If he were, she wouldn't even have met the guy. Who is he by the way? He's a hottie!"

**See? Even TenTen knows it.**

"Don't encourage her! She's married for Christ's sake! Hinata get down!"

"Shots! Shots! Shots!"

Hinata watched in slow motion, half horrified, half excited as the random guy she'd met lowered his head lower and lower until his tongue dipped so delicately into her belly button, eating up the jello shot. The sensations he created as his magnificent tongue lingered, were thrilling. Too thrilling until her body involuntarily arched off the bar then back down.

The sounds of the crowd cheering seemed so far away. She was in a tug of war with herself. Her sensible side recoiled at this stranger's touch but yet the alcohol, uninhibited her who was wining by a landslide, enjoyed each moment of it.

The stranger smiled mischievously at her and poured another shot.

Ino shrieked in horror and tried to pull Hinata down.

"Ino!" TenTen whined. "Why you always gotta be the buzzkill?"

"Cause Sasuke's gonna kill us if he sees this!" Ino shrieked hysterically. "Where's Shikamaru? He was supposed to get Sasuke ages ago!"

"Whatever. Hey Hinata! Make room for me you selfish pig! I'm coming up!"

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

"Shots! Shots! Shots!"

Sasuke stood dumbfounded as he watched Hinata do jello shots from her belly on top the bar. The agonizing pain as he watched some guy neither he nor her had met before, use his tongue to pleasure her. A pleasure that should have been his alone. No one had a right to touch her. No one but him. God. He was gonna tear that guy to shreds.

"You didn't choose."

Sasuke looked back at Sakura. She knew without him having to say. They were having this therapy session in the middle of a bathroom doorway.

"You can't blame her Sasuke."

"I don't."

Sasuke looked back out the door. The male was pouring another shot into Hinata's belly.

"But she's still your wife."

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

Hinata looked around the club and spotted Sasuke coming out of the male's bathroom with Sakura in tow. The pain was enough to bring her out of her drunkenness and make her want to curl up and disappear but a voice above her brought her back to the task at hand.

"Ready?" Her jello shot companion asked.

Hinata held her breath in anticipation of her partner's tongue. Just thinking about the way he made her feel was getting her panties wet. She couldn't wait.

_But he's not Sasuke. You know he'll never be Sasuke. You're just trying to fill a hole._

Hinata frowned. The last thing she wanted was her conscience rearing her self-caged head and Hinata would be damned if she allowed it. This was her night to forget and move on. And forget and move on she would do.

The same guy hovered over her navel, running the tip of his tongue around her navel but not quite dipping it in to get the yummy treat inside.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!"

The crowd was going wild over their display and she loved it. Sort of.

She closed her eyes and waited for it but it never came.

"What the fuck?" She heard her companion cry from somewhere. Hinata giggled, although she didn't know why.

"What? What's taking you so long?" She opened her eyes when she felt a strong hand pulling her off the bar.

"Get down." Sasuke commanded. "We're going home."

"Whaaaa?" Hinata asked, dazed by the sudden switch from laying to standing. "No!"

"This isn't up for debate Hinata. Get your things. We're leaving"

Hinata swayed and stumbled. "Whhhyyyy? I don't wannaaaa!"

Sasuke snapped, unable to keep a lid on his anger. "You think I'm going sit by and watch you expose yourself like a common class slut and do jello shots with some stranger you just met? You're my wife for Christ's sakes! Now start acting like it!"

Hinata giggled then burped loudly. "I'm the common class slut Sasuke?"

"I never –"

"IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO WAVE YOUR DICK AROUND IN THAT WHORE'S FACE AND STICK IT ALL UP IN HER COOCHIE WHENEVER IT SUITS YOU BUT IF I HAVE A LITTLE FUN, **I'M THE COMMON CLASS SLUT?**"

"Hinata, you're obviously drunk and don't know what you're saying."

"I'm not drunk Sasuke. I'm right. I saw you leaving the bathroom with her behind you. You think I'm stupid? You've been fucking Sakura the whole goddamned night!"

Sasuke didn't have to look around to know the expression on everyone's faces. They'd be watching the events unfold from the time he dragged that guy off his wife. God only knew what they thought. Not that he cared but this was sure to be leaked to the press later that morning. He needed to get Hinata home before she caused any more damage.

Hinata started to walk towards Sasuke only to wobble and stumble. He caught her just before she fell.

"Hinata…"

Hinata pushed him away, swinging her arms useless, trying to give Sasuke a good punch. "No! Get your hands offa me Sasuke! Take your whore home and leave me alone! I'll be fine without you."

"Ino."

"Hai?"

"Grab Hinata's things and meet me outside by the car."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Hinata screamed trying to get out of Sasuke's grasp.

Sasuke slung Hinata, kicking and screaming, over his shoulder and carried her outside before security could get involved, making the situation any worse. He kicked himself for leaving her to her own devices in the club. All of this could have been avoided if he hadn't. The unnecessary public humiliation and subsequent gossip that was sure to follow would take some time to die down. If she had wanted a quiet and peaceful divorce without much media intervention, she'd surely fuck that up tonight. God, he dreaded all the damage control he'd have to be doing on Monday.

Sasuke hurried across the parking lot to the car. By the time he gotten Hinata in the passenger seat, she was still fighting him. He locked her in the car and rested his body against the car as she pounded at the windows and screamed at him, until she'd lost all her energy and just lay there crying.

What a disaster this night had been. If only he'd done things different. If only…

Ino found them a few minutes later and handed Sasuke Hinata's and his belongings. The two didn't make eye contact or say a word as Ino peered through the window at Hinata.

"Hey sweetie." Ino called softly. Sasuke heard a small rustling but kept his back to Hinata. He just assumed she'd turn away from Ino.

"I know you don't want to talk now but I just wanted to let you know that whatever it is, we'll talk it through okay?"

The only reply was Hinata's sniffling. Ino sighed and turned away.

"Bye Hinata…. Sasuke." She said before she left.

"Hn."

Sasuke got into the car and started the engine. "It's been a long night. Let's get home and get some rest."

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

When she came to, Hinata didn't know head from tails. She just knew this morning's hangover would be a bitch. Luckily for her, Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Hinata couldn't deal with his presence. Not now.

Hinata crawled about her daily tasks with as much velocity as a snail. Every task seemed like a marathon that day. Which really was no surprise considering the amount of alcohol she consumed the previous night.

Sometime after midday as Hinata's hangover began to wear thin, a visitor came a-knocking on her door. Hinata laid still, hoping the person would go away if she ignored them.

No such luck.

"Come on Hinata. I know you're in there. Open up. I just wanna talk for a minute."

Hinata went to the door and peeped through the hole, to find Sakura waiting on the other side.

"You've got some nerve coming here after you fucked my husband last night." Hinata spat. "You can leave. Sasuke's not here today."

"You weren't exactly the perfect candidate for _'I'm a Good Wife'_ if you recall."

"Very hypocritical of you to be pointing the finger."

"Look, I didn't come here for Sasuke or to pick a fight with you. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to hear it. Go away."

Hinata turned away from the door when Sakura's words caught her offguard.

"_What?_" Hinata asked, swinging the door wide open.

Sakura took a breath, glad she finally got Hinata's attention.

"I'm not the one Sasuke is having an affair with."

.

.

.

.

.

**So a friendly authors' note.**

**Very sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I have no other excuses except the dog ate my homeowork =)**

**Seriously, I ran into alot of difficulty with my computer. I lost some of my work and I got really discouraged but I picked it back up!**

**Hopefully the next update won't be over a year late.**

**Read and Review! I really wanna know what you guys think!**

**.**

**For those looking for some original characters, check out Kitamura Chronicles on Fictionpress . com **

**It's a great read! i PROMISE YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED **


	16. Chapter 16 Torn Between Two Lovers

**Hey everyone. My apologies for the long break. I just finished my first year at University so I now have time to focus on my fics all Summer!**

**For those of you who don't know, ffnet is going through its database and deleting fics that aren't in accordance to their rules. Apparently the nice lemons and limes we put in our fics are considered MA and NOT M. So those that are MA (like mine) are being deleted.**

**I'm a bit too lazy and don't carish to go and rewrite all my previous chapters. So when my fic goes I'll just ship myself to another site that lets me write all the smut i love!**

**But I'm rambling. Here is a preview of Chapter 16. It's not done. I'm still working hard at it. But I don't want to lose you guys that stuck with me for so long! TT_TT (Plz don't leave)**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything... not even their undies TT_TT**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

"I'm not the one Sasuke is having an affair with."

Hinata closed her eyes trying to steady herself as her head spun. She should have just walked away. Keep the door shut and walk away. That way she wouldn't have Sakura's voice in her head, piercing through the fog of her hangover, the only respite from her crumbling reality.

"Haven't you had enough?" Hinata pleaded softly. "There's no need for you to lie okay? You won Sakura. He's all yours."

"What are you – "

"We're getting a divorce, okay? Happy?"

And that's when everything hit home for Hinata. She'd lost. Lost her marriage, her husband, best friend, companion, lover…

And it was all to Sakura off all people.

The tears were flowing now. Hinata was very aware of how she must look with her bloodshot eyes, disheveled hair and dirty, partially open robe but she didn't have the energy to care. She'd fail at her marriage and proven her father right. All she could muster the energy to do was cry it all out.

Sakura stood staring as Hinata came apart at the seams. 'So well put together' Hinata, whom she'd always envied, simply fell apart on her doorstep without a bloody care. This wasn't surprising given the circumstances Sakura supposed.

"Look. I just wanted –" Sakura started but Hinata cut her off.

"Just… Fuck off Sakura. Fuck the hell off and leave me alone."

The door slammed shut in Sakura's face. She looked down at the brown envelope in her hand then back up to the door. Maybe she should leave. It was clear Hinata was suffering. Sakura almost felt bad but why should she keep quiet after all Naruto had done to her? He'd blatantly played her and fucked her like she was his toy! Fury rose within her as she thought back on everything. There was no way she was going to let him continue his shenanigans under her name! Granted, the attention from the press was getting her name out there… but still! She would make Naruto pay and she knew exactly how.

Sakura bent down to slip the brown envelope under the door then paused. It wasn't right for Hinata to find out like this. Not by her hand.

**.**

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**.**

Hinata wasn't sure at which point she had curled up on the floor or fallen asleep but she wished she could close her eyes and go back to the peaceful blackness. Just another hour away from the shrill ringing of the telephone and the pain but life wasn't so gracious.

Oh how she would give anything for him to be the knight in shining armour to whisk her away from all this madness. Explain it was all a horrible mistake and that he always loved her and always will, then get back to starting a family again. Just be her Sasuke. The one she knew and fell in love with.

The one she was still so foolishly in love with.

She needed a distraction. Something. Anything that would dull the incessant hurt.

Hinata retreated to the master bedroom but not without a bottle of wine and unplugging every phone as she went. She climbed into the bed that still distinctly smelt like Sasuke and she couldn't help but wonder. Had he slept next to her last night? Curled his body around hers like he usually did? Maybe, she thought, if she just laid absolutely still, she could try to feel him on her body, holding her, caressing, kissing in the most intimate of places, taking her higher til she could take no more.

Hinata sat up with a jerk. Reminiscing about a touch that would never be hers again was not going to do a damned thing. She climbed off and wandered around the bedroom until stumbled across her wedding DVD. Hinata stared long at the disc in her hand. There was no point in keeping it. It was just a recording of the lie Sasuke had told and built around her for the duration of their marriage. Still… it had been one hell of a blissful lie til the truth came out…

Hinata popped the disc in and sat at the foot of the bed wrapped in the sheets that smelt of Sasuke and the bottle of wine in her hand.

"Smile for the camera!"

Everything was so beautiful, happy, and seemingly sincere. No one, not even she could guess at the lie behind. Hinata found herself drifting in and out, barely paying attention at times to focusing all her attention on the video before her. It was probably all due to the bottle and a half of wine she'd consume so far but it was helping. She was feeling so light. So happy. Not even Sasuke's infidelity could reach her here.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Hyuuga Hinata to be your lawful wedded wife?

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse…

"… Til death do you part?"

"I do."

**.**

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**.**

Sasuke opened the door to his house and removed his shoes. He was looking forward to a drink and his bed. He made his way to the kitchen, taking off his clothes as he went. The last thing he expected was a confrontation.

"You're home early. Did your slut have other husbands to tend to?"

Sasuke momentarily paused as he took the bottle of Grey Goose out the fridge. It was clear she had been drinking and no good could come out of confronting her.

Sasuke refused to look at his wife and poured himself a glass. "Not tonight Hinata. We'll discuss this in the morning."

He finished his glass in a couple gulps and poured himself another, hoping she would give up and walk away.

"Why Sasuke?"

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Please Hinata… Not now."

"No Sasuke. We're going to discuss this now. You've got your bitch parading herself around like she's it, coming in here and having the balls to tell me she's not the one you're screwing. Do I look stupid to either of you?"

"Sakura came here?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I'm your wife Sasuke! Did you forget the vows you made?"

"Hn. That's funny. Did you forget yours as well while you were on top of the bar letting some guy do shots off your stomach? "

"I wouldn't have to forget if you had –"

"Two wrongs don't make a right Hinata! And until this divorce is made final, you are still my wife and you will act accordingly!"

"You Sasuke, don't get to order me around. You certainly had no regard for our marriage before this divorce. Why should I now?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Hinata but she stood glaring right back at him. Pissed unlike anything he'd ever seen before. If she thought she was going to let another man touch her after last night she was out her fucking mind. She was still his.

"I've been in my office all fucking day fixing your shit Hinata! How do you think you made the both of us look after your stunt last night?"

"Don't you dare blame this on me Sasuke! You wouldn't have to be fixing anything had you stayed in our bed!"

Sasuke stood still. There was nothing to say. Nothing he could say. When it all boiled down, she was right.

Hinata stood glaring at Sasuke. Who was this person he'd become? And how could she stand here with all this anger and hatred towards him and still love him just as much? She was absolutely torn. She should leave. Just pick up the suitcases by the door and go yet, she was here waiting for him to just give her an inkling that he wanted her. Anything at all…

"I'm leaving."

Sasuke clamped his mouth shut. He had to remind himself that this was all for the better. That letting her go would be best for her in the long run.

There was nothing to describe the wave of disappointment that threatened to topple her over when Sasuke didn't bat an eyelash at her words. This was it. She couldn't stand in the ring and fight for them if he wasn't going to. It was time to let go.

"I love you Sasuke… I've tried to be a good wife. I don't know what more I can do to fix this. I can't stay here… drinking every night, crying and hoping you'd come home and fix this mess you've made. I just… can't."

Hinata walked towards Sasuke til there was no room between them. She knew what she was about to do was going to burn her alive but she just had to get one last kiss before she left.

The instant their lips touched, Sasuke felt something shift inside him. His mind was screaming to push her away but his hands were doing the complete opposite. He wasn't letting go. Instead, her clothes were coming off and his were following too.

She couldn't just leave him here with a taste and they both knew it.

**.**

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**.**

Naruto idly pushed his shopping cart down the aisle of the supermarket as he scanned the shelves for anything he might need. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought of the dinner he was attempting to prepare. Even though he had about two months to get it perfected, he still needed all the time he could get. His cooking skills didn't extend beyond boiling water for his instant ramen. Hopefully, all would go as planned.

Hinata stood on toppy toes and stretched her hand up as high as it would go. She never understood why these shelves we always so damned high. A jar of pickles should never be so hard to reach! Defeated, she blew her bangs out of her eyes and returned to standing flat on her feet.

'It isn't worth it' she thought bitterly to herself but she knew better. She'd be craving ice cream and pickles all day and knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she got it. 'Maybe chocolate and cheese might satisfy as a close second.'

Resigned to last attempt, she went on tippy toes once more, when a male hand reached up with ease and grabbed the jar she was longing for.

"Here." The male held the jar out to her.

"Ariga –" Hinata paused, eyes wide open.

"Long time no see, Hinata-chan."

His boyish grin was still as bright and happy as she remembered. It was nice to know some things remained the same.

Naruto chuckled at Hinata's dumbfounded expression. "What, no hug?"

Without waiting for a response, the blonde pulled her in for a hug only to release her as if he had been burnt from the contact.

"It's nice to see you, Naruto-kun." She replied after he released her.

"Y-You're…" Naruto sputtered.

Hinata beamed brightly, holding nothing back. "Four months."

Naruto was dumbfounded and a little hurt. Why hadn't Sasuke mention his soon to be ex-wife was carrying his second child? Unless…

"Sasuke never told me you were pregnant…"

She refused to meet his eyes, suddenly interested in picking imaginary lint from her clothes.

"We've only been interacting through conference calls with our lawyers. Sasuke and I haven't seen each other since I moved out."

Yes. Sasuke did mention she wasn't taking his calls but Naruto had brush it off at the time. He didn't get why Sasuke still called. After all, his wife was divorcing him for being the cheating bastard he was.

"Well…" This surely was awkward. "Congratulations Hina-chan."

A shy smile spread across her face then quickly turned to panic. "You won't tell him will you?"

Naruto smiled. "I promise I won't."

Hinata wrapped her tiny frame as best as could around her friend to give him a hug.

Of course he wouldn't. If Sasuke were to find out he had a child on the way, he would never go through with the divorce and Naruto couldn't risk that. Not after all he had work so hard for. Luckily for him, Hinata was a bit too naïve to realize the power her pregnancy had. He just had to make sure Sasuke didn't find out before the divorce was final.

"Thanks Naruto. I knew I could trust you."

Naruto flashed his famous money making grin. "Hey. What are friends for?"

The duo strolled around the rest of the supermarket. One catching up, the other cleverly extorting information.

"So who else knows?" Naruto casually inquired.

"Just Ino, Shikamaru and Hanabi."

"So why haven't you told Sasuke? Yeah Sasuke is a bastard for hurting you the way that he has but it's still his child as much as it is yours. He has a right to know, you know."

Hinata picked up a couple bags of marshmallows and stared at them intently before placing them in her basket. "I know he does Naruto but what if I lose this one like last time…"

"What if you have a beautiful breathing baby? How do you think Sasuke would feel knowing you kept your pregnancy quiet?"

The duo arrived at the checkout counter and purchased their items in silence.

"Does Sasuke ever…."

Naruto felt the bile rise in his throat. It was all Sasuke ever did. Even with fewer commitments, Naruto didn't get the time he hoped he would get since the onset of Sasuke's divorce. Whenever Naruto came around, Sasuke was either too drunk or depressed to be any good company. This wasn't how Naruto pictured it would be. Sasuke was supposed to miss her and be sad but the freedom to be with him was to override everything else. It all wasn't fair in Naruto's mind.

"All the time" Naruto eventually replied. Hinata nodded and led the way to her car.

"I need time." she declared when they reached her car.

"You're running out of it" Naruto reminded her. "In a few months time, you'll have a hearing before a judge to rule the divorce as final."

"I know."

"And it won't be done over a conference call."

Hinata sighed and opened the car door for Naruto to place her bags in the back seat of the car.

"How about this: I'll be a temporary substitute at the rest of your doctor's appointments and Lamaze classes."

Hinata protested. "That's really not necessary Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled softly. Of course it wasn't necessary. He just needed to keep an eye on her until he could figure out a way to make Sasuke choose him over the baby bombshell she was walking around with.

"I know but you had Sasuke and everyone else to help you along last time. It must be scary and lonely without him this time. I just wanted to fill the gap so you wouldn't be alone until you figured out when to tell Sasuke."

Hinata smiled. "What would I do without you."

'_Have a happy and successful marriage'_ Naruto thought as he pulled her small frame in for one last hug.

"We'll be in touch. You know where to find me so don't make me have to hunt you down."

Hinata nodded and drove away. This was a slight glitch but Naruto was determined to keep Sasuke, his.

**.**

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**.**

Sasuke rolled onto his back and stared up into the dark at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep when his mind was tossing like the sea. It had been 5 months since she'd been gone and he still couldn't sleep without her. Sasuke felt Naruto roll over in his sleep and drag him back against his body. Sasuke felt sick to his stomach. This was all wrong. How could he be here cuddled with Naruto while she slept alone? He wished she'd at least answer his calls and emails. She wouldn't even acknowledge him over the conference calls with their lawyers. He just wanted to see her and make sure she was all right.

Sasuke extricated himself from Naruto and exited the bedroom, taking his phone as he went. Once out of Naruto's earshot, in case the blonde should wake, Sasuke called Hinata and patiently waited. He just had to –

The phone clicked.

"Hime?"

Sasuke could hardly breathe. Maybe he was imagining things. Why would she pick up the phone now? After all those months?

And when it did came, as soft as it was, it was still as sweet as he remembered and music to his ears.

"Sasuke… kun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okay guys. Like I said earlier, this isn't the full chapter. I just wanted to upload what I had so far so you guys wouldn't forget me when ffnet deletes my fic. **

**Hopefully, I'll get it done before the story goes. Please put me on story alert or something so I can post up where I'll be uploading my fics from now on. Or check Escape (my other story) I've been working really hard on it in between school and exams **

**Hope you enjoyed your preview! don't forget to R&R!**


	17. Chapter 17 Torn Between Two Lovers 2

**YOSH! My fic hasn't been deleted yet! *crazy happy dance***

**Thank you sooooo much for your support and reviews. You guys inspired me to push hard to get this chapter finished. Won't be long now before the fic comes to a close =(**

*****WARNING! There are very suggestive bits of Yaoi in this chapter.*****

**Nothing explicit. My yaoi loving co author couldn't help herself in the last bit. I watered it down as much as possible to give the best effect but if it disgusts you, just skip it!**

.

.

**Chapter 17**

Hinata looked over the documents in her hand for what seemed like the hundredth time now.

"He's beautiful." Ino said softly from over her shoulder.

Hinata smiled and stroked the picture lovingly. "He is, isn't he…"

"Is that his...? You know…" Ino pointed at a spot of the photograph her best friend was holding.

Hinata laughed. "You're just disgusting. It's the umbilical chord."

"Ooohhh cause if it were, then Sasuke's really packing."

"Ino!"

"What? I'm just saying!"

Just then, Shikamaru's head popped into the room.

"Ah, gomen Hinata." He said apologetically. "I'm going to need Ino for the rest of the night."

"Iie. It's no problem at all. She's hovering anyways."

"Hey!" Ino protested as she gathered her things before placing a light kiss goodbye on Hinata's cheek. "Don't wait up okay?"

Hinata nodded. "Have fun."

"Ne, Hinata-chan." Ino paused in the doorway. "Maybe it's time you tell Sasuke…"

Of course she knew but even after months of contemplating she couldn't figure out a way to face Sasuke. And their last conversation hadn't made it any easier.

It went without saying that he had moved in with his lover. Why else would he have called her from his cell so late at night? That realization had been a bitter pill swallow but at the end of the day, it was what it was.

Of course he would be living with Sakura… of whoever his lover was. It didn't matter much to Hinata anymore but she always figured Sasuke would have waited until the divorce was declared final. How incredibly wrong she was. He'd move on and left her stuck in the ruins of them. How did he do it so easily? Like they never meant anything at all?

Tears stung the back of her eyes. She wouldn't do this. This was her life now. Sasuke had gotten on with his life and she had to do the same. If not for anyone but for her son, she had to be strong. He deserved at least that.

Hinata pushed her swollen frame up off the chair and waddled over to the phone. It was more than time.

**.**

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**.**

Naruto smiled to himself as he took a casserole dish out of the picnic hamper. He turned and placed it on the quilt he had lain out on the grass. His smile turned into a grin as his eyes met his date's.

Sasuke sat cross-legged on the quilt watching disinterestedly as Naruto unpacked the hamper. He didn't know why he agreed to this. His thoughts were all over the place and so were his emotions. Deep down, it kind of pissed him off that the blonde before him was in such a good mood. A mood that was definitely not contagious.

Here he was having a 'romantic night picnic', as Naruto called it, while Hinata was probably at home alone crying herself to sleep. He felt so guilty. Even though his marriage was over, he still cared about Hinata. He had broken her heart and his conscience was slowly eating away at him.

"…What?" Sasuke asked as he came out of his reverie. It seemed Naruto was talking to him.

"I asked if everything was to your liking." Naruto repeated, a hint of annoyance in his voice, as he pointed to the dishes laid out between them.

"Yea." Sasuke said distractedly as he looked down at the food.

Naruto had really outdone himself. For all the years Sasuke had known him, the most he had seen the blonde attempt to cook was instant ramen. It was pathetic really, but it was one of those quirks that made Sasuke like the blonde.

"Took me a couple of tries, but I finally got the Ratatouille perfected." Naruto boasted happily as he scooped some of the dish onto a plate and placed it right in front of Sasuke.

The raven just stared at it for a while before frowning and casting his gaze to the side. This was his favourite dish, but instead of feeling elated about it, he felt contrite. Hinata used to make this for him every Sunday. He could see her smiling radiantly as she sliced veggies with care.

Why was he thinking so much about her? Sasuke gave his head a little shake, trying to clear his thoughts. Was it because of the call? Why had she even called him anyway?

"Sasuke are you even listening to me?" Naruto asked as he poured them some chardonnay.

The blonde felt his happy mood start to dwindle. He had gone through all this trouble to make the perfect meal and all Sasuke seemed to be doing was staring off into space.

What the hell was his problem? The least Sasuke could do was pay a little attention to him!

"Sorry." Sasuke said flatly as he picked up a fork and took a bite of the food.

"So? What do you think?" Naruto asked, a little longing in his voice.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted in reply as he took another a bite. It wasn't as good as Hinata's…

Naruto glared at the other man as he ate the food uninterestedly. He could have at least pretended that he wanted to be there. Naruto frowned as he felt tightness in his chest. He felt indignant. It seemed like lately Sasuke was being more of a bastard than usual.

It probably had something to do with Hinata. Naruto was starting to resent her. It wasn't her fault; she was just an innocent bystander when you thought about it. However, that didn't make Naruto hate her less. She was ruining everything.

"I should probably head home." Sasuke said as he got up.

Naruto frowned at him. They had barely begun to eat. The Ratatouille was just the starter; Naruto had prepared two more dishes. He clutched the wine glass in his hand tightly as he felt anger rise up in him.

Naruto took a deep breath and got up as well. He schooled his face into a mask of joyfulness.

"But Sasuke we only just begun." Naruto replied pouting cutely, "I did a chicken casserole and even a cherry pie for desert."

Sasuke pressed his lips together in a thin line. He couldn't bring himself to waste any more time with romantic picnic shit. It reminded him too much of Hinata and when they were in their early days of dating.

Naruto was never into this sort of thing really. The gruffness of the other male was something Sasuke had come to love. Not this seemingly softer side. He hated this.

"Naruto stop it." Sasuke said firmly as he glared at the blonde, "What the hell are we even doing…"

Naruto's fake smile dropped instantly. What were they doing?

"Obviously having a date, Teme." Naruto replied, returning the glare, "I just thought it'd be nice. I was beginning to think our relationship was only about sex… I don't want that."

"It's not and you know it!" Sasuke retorted as he took a step towards the blonde.

"Do I? It's only been about sex since you got married." Naruto shot back, "Now that you're getting divorced I thought we could have a real relationship! I thought you'd give me more of yourself, but you seem to be drifting away!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde. He felt disgusted with himself. It was as if everyone he tried to love ended up being hurt and miserable. He didn't do right by Hinata, he didn't deserve to have her in his thoughts. However, as he had sat there trying to have dinner with Naruto, all he could think of was her. He really was a bastard, wasn't he?

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Sasuke leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry I ruined our dinner." Sasuke mumbled against the blonde's lips. "I'll make it up to you."

Sasuke kissed him again. This time it was passionate and full of desire. Naruto couldn't help but yield to the kiss. It felt like forever before Sasuke pulled back.

"You're place or mine?" Sasuke asked as he licked his lips. He needed this more than some picnic. It was the only way he could get his mind off of Hinata.

"Mine." Naruto replied as a smirk formed on his face.

'_See Sasuke, I told you it was all about the sex… you fucking bastard_,' Naruto thought angrily to himself. He didn't let it show on the outside, but he was disappointed. Disappointed in Sasuke and in himself. He would never say no to Sasuke. He could never.

"What about the food?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"Leave it. Vagrants need to eat too." Sasuke replied as he walked back to the main road.

Naruto glared at the raven's retreating back. He took a deep breath. At least he'd get to f*ck him. Which was something Hinata wouldn't get to do again. Naruto smiled to himself, feeling his spirits lift. He'd make sure Sasuke knew who he belonged to, one thrust at a time.

**.**

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**.**

Hinata sighed dejectedly. She had called Sasuke at home, but it seemed he wasn't there. She even tried his cell phone but it seemed like the raven had turned it off.

"That will be 20 dollars."

The voice of the taxi driver jolted Hinata out of her inner thoughts. She quickly reached into her handbag and pulled out two 10s. She handed the bills to him and gave a quick nod before slowly exiting the vehicle.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the towering building before her. She felt anxious. Nevertheless, she had to do this. She couldn't get a hold of Sasuke but she knew who might be able to.

She smiled to herself as she walked slowly up to the revolving doors. He'd been here for her during all of this. The least she could do is to tell him the great news, then find Sasuke.

When she made it to the front desk, Hinata asked for Naruto, but to her dismay the receptionist informed her that he was out. She mumbled a thank you, before taking a seat in the lobby.

Naruto would eventually come home. She'd wait until he came. After thirty minutes of waiting, the normally patient Hinata, became restless. She tried Naruto's cell, it just rang and went to voicemail.

She would give him another fifteen minutes. However, her bladder wasn't planning to wait that long. Hinata carefully got up and headed towards the glowing bathroom sign.

As she passed the front desk, she had an idea. She quickly turned back.

"Excuse me, is it okay if I just wait upstairs for my friend?" Hinata asked politely.

"Sure." The receptionist replied in a bored tone as she placed a ledger book in front of Hinata, "Just sign in."

Hinata gave a quick nod as she scribbled her name on the page. She gave another nod and hurried to the bathroom.

**.**

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**.**

Naruto's smile was bittersweet as he and Sasuke walked through the entrance to the hotel he stayed at. He ignored the hollow feeling in chest as they made it to the front desk.

"Welcome back." The man at the desk greeted with a smile, "Oh, someone was looking for you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He wasn't expecting anyone.

"Who?" Naruto asked irritably.

"I don't know. I just signed in; Anika-san was the one here at the time." The man said, bowing apologetically, "She only left a note."

"Whatever. Whoever they are, they'll have to come back tomorrow." Naruto waved the man off and continued walking to the elevator, where Sasuke waited impatiently.

Naruto gave him a cheeky smile and motioned for him to get on the elevator as its doors opened.

As the doors closed, Sasuke pushed Naruto up against a wall. Naruto was surprised but not displeased, much the opposite and quickly reversed their positions.

"Can't wait till we get there, ne Teme?" Naruto purred into his lover's ear as he reached down and grabbed Sasuke's ass, "Can't wait for me to get in here?"

The ping of the elevator, made the two separate. The doors opened and the two quickly got off. Naruto felt his heart racing in anticipation as he walked speedily down the corridor to his room.

He was about to swipe his card, when he realised the door was already unlocked. He turned to handle and stuck his head inside. Immediately the floral scent of cleaning products filled his nose.

A woman in her mid-thirties looked up for the chair she was fixing up.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, you're back early." She said giving his a quick bow.

"Yea. Could you come back tomorrow?" Naruto said impatiently, "I need my space. I'm gonna be a little busy tonight."

The woman looked from Naruto to Sasuke, blushing a little as the latter glared at her. She gave a quick nod.

"Hai. I just have to take this stuff back downstairs." She said as she motioned to an ensemble of cleaning equipment.

"Fine. Lock the door when you leave." Naruto said as he walked into the penthouse.

Sasuke followed him through a translucent glass door, into the kitchen. Naruto reached up into the cupboard and retrieve a long dark bottle.

"What are we doing in here?" Sasuke asked in slight annoyance. Was the blonde going to try to make more food? Sasuke thought he had made it clear that food wasn't what he was interested in.

"I was feeling a little peckish." Naruto replied darkly as he turned to face the raven, "I've been craving something for a _very_ long time."

Sasuke glared at the blonde as he advanced towards him. If this was how it was going to be, he'd rather go home. He was not in the mood for another dinner.

Naruto placed the bottle on the round breakfast table as he passed it. He pushed Sasuke back, against the fridge. His hands went straight for the raven's belt.

**.**

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**.**

The maid got back on the elevator. There was a pregnant woman and an old man with her. The man got off on the eleventh floor, but the woman remained.

"Going all the way up?" She tried to make conversation in the quiet elevator.

"Yea. I'm going to wait for a friend." She said as the doors opened.

The maid smiled at her, letting her get off first. She had to make one more stop in the Uzumaki penthouse, before she went home. She had left the shop vac in the room. It was too heavy to take down earlier.

As she kept walking she realised the mother-to-be was travelling the same path as her.

"Are you here to see Uzumaki-san?" She asked.

"Hai."

"Oh, he just got in."

Hinata smiled brightly. So her trip wasn't in vain after all. Her smile fell as she felt butterflies flutter around in her stomach, or maybe it was her son. She was anxious again.

She looked at the door the lead to Naruto penthouse and realized the green light was glowing on the handle; it was unlocked.

She walked a little faster passing the other woman. She reached out a grabbed the handle.

"Hey, you can't go in… he's busy, he has a g—"

"It's okay." Hinata waved off the woman and entered the room.

The lights were on but there was no Naruto in site. He was probably in his room. She slipped off her shoes, stopping to look down curiously at the two pairs of shoes already there.

She was about to head into Naruto's bedroom when she heard a loud moan. It sounded painful. She looked towards the kitchen. It had sounded like it came from that room.

She felt a shiver of fear as she thought of Naruto cutting himself on a can or burning his hand on a hot pot. She walked quickly to the door as more, much quieter, moans erupted from the room.

She could see some sort of movement through the haze of the tempered glass as she approached. Hinata hoped Naruto was alright. She pushed the door open.

Sasuke arched up off of the table as Naruto thrust into him again. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He loved it. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Fuck!" He hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as he moved in time with Naruto.

"Shit…"

Sasuke frowned as his lover stopped moving. The blonde's voice didn't sound like he was in the middle of ecstasy. If he didn't know better, he'd think the blonde sounded horrified.

Sasuke opened his eyes ready to give the blonde a piece of his mind, when he saw someone standing in the doorway of the kitchen. His eyes widened in recognition. His erection deflated immediately as his stomach dropped.

_Holy fucking shit!_

Hinata stared in horror. She felt numb. Physically and emotionally. She didn't know what to do. She should be crying. She should be screaming. Something… anything!

"All… all this time." Hinata's voice trembled as tears finally started to fall.

Sasuke pushed a dumbstruck Naruto off of him. He tried to pull up his pants and he approached her.

"Hinata! I…" Sasuke's eyes widened as they landed on her stomach. His mouth went dry.

"ALL THIS TIME!" Hinata shouted, her eyes directed at Naruto, "I've trusted you… confided in you… and… and _you_ were the one…"

"Hinata." Naruto tried.

"No!" Hinata clutched her stomach, "Don't talk to me! Don't…"

Hinata turned and rushed out of the room as fast as her body could carry her, almost running into the stunned maid. She needed to get out of there! She needed to get far away!

"Hinata, wait!" Sasuke called after her.

She was thankful that the elevator arrived just as she ran to it. Her body felt as if it was ready to give out. It was only partially because of the run. Hinata felt her body tremble in grief. She felt so betrayed in more ways than one.

Hinata cried out loudly, sliding down to the floor of the elevator. Her arms wrapped around her stomach and she cried miserably. She rested her head against the wall as she watched the floor numbers countdown.

"Why Sasuke…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And there we have it folks =D **

**I was having major issues finishing it up and i think its satisfactory. Much thanks to my co author whom I had to put on the slave blocks to work and type up majority of the ending. I think she did a fantastic job.**

**I was so happy that I actually wanted to continue writing what happens next but you guys look like you could use a friendly cliffhanger =D**

**Anyways. Enough babble. Read and Review!**

**P.S the next chapter for Escape should be up by mid July**


	18. Chapter 18

**HIIIIII!**

**IT'S SOOOOOOO GOOD TO BE BACK!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and support. I've been working hard at providing you guys with a great chapter so you can feel exactly what each character is going through and feeling.  
**

**Sadly, this fic is coming to a close. I will miss it immensely when it does. I will miss all of you who stuck through it and gave me all the encouragement and reviews. Thanks a million for everything you guys!  
**

**Now without further ado...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**

Sasuke stared, shell shocked, at the doorway his soon to be ex-wife had fled from. He didn't know what to feel. He was experiencing so many emotions and none of them were positive.

Naruto watched as his lover seemed to have an inner conflict with himself. He wanted to rush over and hold him, but at the same time he wanted to run after Hinata and make her pay for ruining everything. Well, when he thought about it, she was already paying the price, with the knowledge that her husband had been sleeping around with him all this time.

Naruto let a small smile form on his face as the thought crossed his mind. However, that conniving grin was instantly wiped off his face, when it hit him that Sasuke had seen Hinata's very pregnant belly. He had to perform some serious damage control and if he wasn't careful, Hinata would come out the winner and he'd lose Sasuke.

"Sasuke... I-" Naruto began carefully, taking a step towards his lover.

"How long?" Was Sasuke's quiet enquiry. He didn't even bother to glance over at the blonde.

"Just listen! I can expl-" Naruto rested a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"How fucking long did you know!? Did you know all this time that... that Hinata was pregnant?!" Sasuke snapped, shrugging out of Naruto's grasp "How could you hide this from me?!"

Even though he tried hard to glare murderously at the blonde, his expression only reflected the hurt and betrayal he felt...

Naruto's expression darkened. Why did it matter how long he knew? Why the fuck did Sasuke care anyway? What he had with Hinata was long over.

"For someone who's about to be divorced, you care too much about her." Naruto spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sasuke was taken aback at this.

"She is still my wife and I care dearly about her! That could be my child... who am I kidding, I know it's my fucking child she's pregnant with!" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto was fuming.

"You care more about her than you care about me! What happened to us finally being together after the divorce, huh? You find out she's pregnant and all of a sudden your differences are reconcilable?! All of a sudden I don't even fucking exist?!" Naruto felt tears of frustration forming in his eyes. This was just too much. After all they'd been through! After all the promises Sasuke made... he still chose Hinata.

"Is that why you didn't tell me? Because you were scared that I'd pick Hinata over you?" He asked carefully. He wasn't sure if he should feel anger or pity at the moment.

"It's a legitimate fear, Sasuke. After all... it seems like you are choosing her." Naruto replied softly. His heart should be breaking, but instead it hardened. All the love he gave to this man... what was it all for? To be tossed aside yet again for the Hyuuga?!

"Naruto... she's carrying my child, what do you expect me to do now?" Sasuke asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't expect much... I just wished that just once it was me you chose." Naruto turned his gaze away from the raven.

Sasuke stared stoically at Naruto. He couldn't deny the fact that he felt something for the blonde. It wasn't love, but it was something strong. But whatever it was, it was gone now and left in its wake was a bitter realization he wished he'd come to earlier.

"You made the decision for me when you chose to hide this from me, Naruto." Sasuke looked away. "I can't forgive you for this..."

"I know..."

"I'm sorry..."

"You're telling that to the wrong person."

Naruto watched silently as Sasuke got dressed. The raven looked back at his lover... no, his nothing now, one last time before heading towards the door.

"One more thing." Naruto called after him, causing the Uchiha to stop in his tracks, "Just because you chose her doesn't mean she'll want you back."

Sasuke paused at the door for a moment. As the door closed behind Sasuke, Naruto finally felt his heart shatter completely...

How could he lose? After all of this? He didn't want to live like this. Not without Sasuke. They could work this out and they could both raise this child. Naruto ran to the door and pulled it open. He couldn't go down without one last fight.

"Sasuke, wait!"

But he was already through the door, taking the stairs two at a time in an effort to reach the lobby before his wife did.

**.**

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**.  
**

Sasuke's mind worked overtime, while his feet worked even faster. He knew nothing he said would undo it all but he was sure she was carrying his child. That small life was worth saving their marriage for. Not looking where he was going, Sasuke suddenly found himself tumbling down the stairs until he hit the landing. When he stood, there was a sharp pain in his left ankle and he still had a ways to go. For a brief moment, he wondered if this was how Hinata felt when she'd first learn of the life growing inside her; having nothing to go back to and an uncertain future when she moved forward. What a fitting metaphor he had found himself in.

This sprain was nothing compared to all he put her through and he would endure it all and more if there was an inkling that they could still be something. He had to try. Even if he had to tumble down the rest of the flights. With gritted teeth and sprained ankle, Sasuke pushed himself down the remaining flights until he reached the lobby.

Once there, Sasuke desperately scanned the room but his wife's pregnant form was nowhere to be found among the patrons milling around the lobby.

'Come on, Hinata.' He pleaded as he gave the room another sweep. He was too late.

From across the room, the elevator doors opened and his wife emerged with the help of an elderly man. They briefly exchanged words before the man hurried off to his own business.

It drove home to Sasuke how much of a bastard he'd been to throw the life he had with Hinata away, as he watched her standing in the middle of the lobby so lost and confused.

Defeated.

There was no way she should forgive him and he didn't expect her to. But as he hobbled over to her, he did the kind of praying people did when they were uncertain if there was a God. He hoped. And he hoped that against all logic and nature, they would make it out of this.

Hinata stared at nothing in particular in front of her. She was aware of time moving and the lives of the people that were continuing around her but everything, even her body, was frozen where she stood.

"I'm not the one Sasuke's having an affair with..."

The pink haired voice echoed in her mind. All this time…

"Hime..."

Hinata turned to face the sound before she could realize what she was doing and immediately felt sick to her stomach. Even after all this, her body still responded to him.

"Hinata, I-"

Hinata looked away from him, refusing to meet his gaze. "Sakura was right..."

Every word died on Sasuke's tongue. "I'm so sorry, Hime. You have to believe that."

Her eyes held nothing as she looked up at him.

"I don't think I can, Sasuke..."

If there was anything left in her when she'd packed her bags and walked out, he was sure it was gone now. Her body language was cold and reserved. Even the air around her was cold. Sasuke knew better than to touch her in her current state.

Sasuke switched his tactic knowing there was nothing he could do or say that would get through to her. Not while she was locked inside her bubble. He'd have to wait til she relaxed and let down her guard enough for everything to all spill out.

Sasuke gestured to her stomach. "How... far along are you?"

Hinata looked away from him before fresh tears began to fall. "Almost twenty-nine weeks."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"What would it have mattered?! You didn't love me anymore Sasuke. You'd moved on with..." Hinata let the sentence trail off and her tears finally began to fall. "What room would there have been for this baby and I, Sasuke?"

Sasuke took a small step forward. "Hinata, I never-"

Hinata's eyes widened in panic. "Sasuke, don't." She choked out.

Sasuke advanced again. "It matters a lot Hinata. I never stopped loving you."

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "See Sasuke? Even now, you're lying."

"Hinata please listen to me."

"How could you?" She whispered through her tears.

"I never intended for any of this." He whispered.

Hinata looked up at him. "How could you do this to us?!"

Sasuke was extremely aware of the attention they'd warranted. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He hated making scenes in public. The press would probably be all over this tomorrow. It would be best if he took them somewhere more private to talk.

"Perhaps we should-"

Her sudden piercing scream cut him off mid-sentence. He'd only heard it once before in his life but he knew immediately what it meant.

Hinata clutched her stomach and struggled to communicate despite the pain. "Sasuke...it hurts..." She wailed .

He was by her side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Ssshhh. Don't talk."

His mind quickly worked out the implications. Almost 29 weeks... That was just over 7 months.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you two to leave. You-"

Sasuke turned a murderous gaze to the security guard who dared approach them. As he opened his mouth to give a piece of his mind, Hinata let out another scream. The guard looked uncertainly from Sasuke to Hinata then back again.

"Can't you see wife's in labour?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't-"

"Call a fucking ambulance!"

With no hesitation, the security guard scampered off to meet Sasuke's demands.

**.**

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**.  
**

Hinata laid on her side on the hospital bed. Shortly after her arrival, the nurses injected her with large doses of Magnesium Sulphate to stop the premature labour and corticosteroids to speed the development of her baby's brains and lungs. The former, took 24 hours to work if successful, then giving the latter the 24-48 hour time period needed to take effect. But nothing was ever really set in stone, so here she was, waiting.

The muffled voices of the last bits of conversation between Sasuke and the doctor on the other side of the door wafted through the room before the door opened and Sasuke reentered alone.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke inquired softly in that soothing voice he had always used when it came to her, once he had taken a seat at edge of the hospital's bed.

Hinata didn't respond. Didn't even bat so much as an eyelash. Just kept her eyes trained on the far end of the wall. It was the only way to keep her mind blank. To look at his face would only bring the memory of his body arched off the kitchen table, features contorted in an expression of pleasure he'd never shown with her. Or maybe she'd forgotten. It had been so long ago...

"The doctor said you're not to be put under any stress, so we won't discuss it until you're out and feeling better. Just..."

Hinata heard him sigh and saw the frustrated hand he ran through his hair out the corner of her eye. She didn't want to discuss anything, regardless of doctor's orders. Her cocoon was all she wanted to keep her numb and protected from the ugly reality of Sasuke's infidelity with a man. She was quite fine being withdrawn and separate from all that was going on around her. So much so, she could scarcely feel the bed or its sheets. Out of touch and out of reach.

His hand covered her tiny one and held it tight. "... Don't shut me out."

Hinata's breath caught audibly in her throat and her eyes closed in agony before she exhaled the choking breath.

"Don't." She couldn't handle this. She had to pull away. He was breaching the wall she'd thrown up with the simple contact.

The feel of his hand on hers was so familiar. She could never forget the comfort it often brought when she was ill or the nervousness it overcame with a reassuring squeeze. Her heart immediately reacted, craving those familiar feelings while her body burnt for and because of his touch. Still her mind knew better. He had thrown her mind, heart and body into a vicious 3 way tug of war.

And all of it was too much. Way too much. Hinata tried to pull her hand away but Sasuke held on. Her dam of feelings was about to break, forcing her to finally look at him, eyes pleading.

His eyes bore into hers. "This is my child too and we've got to work through this... Somehow..."

Even she wasn't so foolish to think they could work now.

"Don't touch me." She pleaded, frantically pulling against his hold and the many tubes stuck into her veins.

"Hinata..." Sasuke leaned forward to hold her still, sending Hinata into hysterics.

"Don't touch me with those hands!"

Everything she was trying to suppress rose to the surface. She struggled against him. Struggled to keep down the things she didn't want to feel.

Inadequate.

Filthy.

"Hinata..."

Lost.

Confused.

"Hinata."

After all she had given, why wasn't it good enough for him?

The unrelenting stabbing pain in her heart. She'd lost so much that could never be replaced. Her skin felt like it was burning especially in that intimate part she'd open up to him. Couldn't help how disgusted and violated there felt.

"If you don't stop you're going to hurt yourself or the baby! Is that what you want?!"

Nausea hit her hard. She wanted to throw up and throw up until she was empty and all the memories were lying in the toilet, waiting to be flushed and never recovered again.

"I WANT YOU TO LET GO!"

Sasuke quickly maneuvered and restrained her before she could do any damage. She went lax in his arms and wept uncontrollably.

"I'm not going to let you go again. You hear me? I'm not letting go!"

Even after all this... Even after he'd cheated and led her to believe it was another woman. Even after he'd broke her heart and even after she caught him being fucked by another man... by his bestfriend... and her trusted friend... Her body still reacted to him without hesitation.

Despite her disgust, she still snuggled closer. His touch wasn't hers alone and that was a fire burning her alive like a moth to a flame. Even though he made her pain like this, he was the only one who could ever take all her pain away. And right now, she needed that comfort.

"I hate you." She whispered into his chest

A nurse nosily poked her head in the room to check on the commotion. Sasuke signaled all was well and taken care of and the nurse left as quickly as she had come.

"I know, Hime." Sasuke held Hinata's weeping form tighter and gently pulled her down with him onto the hospital bed. "I know."

**.**

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

**.  
**

Sometime after Hinata had cried herself to sleep, Ino and Shikamaru arrived, giving him the opportunity to slip out. The doctor put Hinata on bed rest and gave her medication. Sasuke could only hope it worked. The complications that would arise if it didn't... He didn't want to think about it. Couldn't bring himself to.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets to protect from the biting wind that blew across the corner of the hospital's street. He was exhausted from the day's events. From a 'romantic' picnic to finding his soon to be ex-wife pregnant and almost ready to give birth. How did she manage to keep this hidden from him? This is what he paid people for, dammit!

Sasuke pulled out his phone and sent a quick, sharp text to his publicist to keep things under wraps before he sauntered down the street and away from the hospital. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going but he knew he needed to go. It wasn't long before he wound up at the gates of a nearby playground. His brain seemed to have shut down while his body took over. What other explanation could there be for him jumping over the closed playground gates?

He guessed he knew why, if only he would allow himself to think about it.

This was the first time he had step foot inside a playground since he'd bury his little angel. Hinata used to visit often once she could muster up the courage to leave the house. He hadn't understood at the time why she did it. He never could bear to see other families have that joy of parenthood that was denied of him after nine months of waiting. Why would he want to see?

As he sat idling on the swing, Sasuke allowed himself to do exactly what he should have done long ago. Something that maybe wouldn't have led to this if he had confront his feelings.

Often, he daydreamed about what it'd be like if she were here, especially since all his he had were the memories of those anxious and intense 9 months watching her grow inside Hinata's tummy and the feel of her warm yet lifeless body in his arms. Sasuke knew it would be a torturous but it was something he needed to do.

He climbed the jungle gym, slid down every slide, monkeyed across every monkey bar, swung on every swing, spun on the merry go round as if she were there, playing with him. And he did it all over again. In memory in her.

For her.

Things she would never be able to do.

Exhausted, he sank onto the seat of the swing and cried. He missed his little girl. He missed the joy that surrounded their home with the knowledge of her existence. She was the one thing that had brought Hinata and him closer together than he ever thought was possible.  
She was the one who carried their daughter and shared a bond he never could with her. She was the one who lost more and yet despite him pulling away, she didn't blame the death on herself and allowed him to go. She stayed and fought, but where was he?

Her death should have kept them closer together, he now realized but it was too late now. He'd done the opposite and allowed it to tear them apart.

And it had taken way too long for him to realize all he had done. The damage was already done.

_BBZZZZ BBZZZZZZZZ._

Sasuke retrieved his vibrating phone from his pocket. His stomach turned to knots when he saw Ino's name flashing across the screen.

He couldn't help but remember the feel of Hinata's swollen abdomen and the life that occasionally kicked beneath his palms while she lay sleeping. It was almost as if the child knew its daddy was there, despite his initial absence.

Sasuke ended the call without answering. He didn't want to know. He couldn't have lost another child. Not when he'd just learn he was having another.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Yeah. Another cliffhanger. I'm getting good at them aren't I? =D  
**

**Chapter 19 is actually 98% written and may be up soon. Or I may make you guys wait =D  
**

**This has been the most taxing chapter I have written. I was actually going through my shit when I was writing this at like 2-5am in the morning crying my eyes out.  
**

**But it helped me through and I in turn wrote this awesome chapter. Props to my co author of course =D She always does an amazing job of support and getting the ball rolling and of course writing. Mwuah! Much love my darling!  
**

**Enough ramble.  
**

**READ AND REVIEW!  
**

**Escape will be on hiatus for a while. Sorry :(  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**YES YES YES MY LOVES!**

**IT'S AN UPDATE!  
**

**I was so touched by the reviews. The love you guys shared for my has inspired me to not make you a wait a week :D (You should be all proud of yourselves =P)  
**

**A BIG hello to all those who recently started following.  
**

**It seems a whole lot of you want Naruto dead. WONDERFUL!  
**

**Maybe this may make you feel a bit for him :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19  
**

Naruto swayed slightly as he made his way around his living room. After persistently attempting to sit on a bar stool, he opted to plant his drunk ass on the floor. The half-filled bottle of Jack made a loud noise as it slipped from his grasp and landed on the carpet.

Naruto was never a heavy weight but tonight, two and half bottles of hard liquor just were doing a good job of keeping him insulated in a nice fog of nothingness.

Naruto retrieved his bottle of whiskey and sloppily returned it to his lips. Alcohol spilled all over the place, practically drowning himself in the process. What a sorry state he was in.

He just wanted to forget everything for a while… he wanted to be so gone that he didn't know his left from his right. He hoped that then the crippling pain in his chest would subside.

"F*ck." Naruto hissed as he slammed the bottle down on the soiled carpet.

He hung his head is shame as he wallowed in self-pity. His plan had backfired on him. He could have had it all… he could have finally been truly happy with Sasuke. Naruto heaved a great sigh as he flopped onto his back.

Sasuke had run after that pregnant bitch. Naruto scowled as the memory of Sasuke turning his back on him resurfaced. Why did she have to pick that day to come over? Why the f*ck did she have to come and ruin everything?

He felt tears prickling at his eyes. He chocked this up to being so frustrated and not being able to do anything about it. Yes, these were tears of frustration. He wasn't crying. Sasuke would never make him cry. He was stronger than this…

Naruto dragged the bottle of booze to his lips, guzzling down the remainder.

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling fan, Naruto felt himself drifting into unconsciousness. Nothing happened when you were asleep, so finally he'd have some peace.

* * *

When Naruto finally woke up, it was to a killer headache and a flamenco dancing stomach. He groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach and practically crawled into the bathroom.

After emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet, Naruto just sat leaning again an adjacent wall. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will his massive headache away.

"F*ck!" Naruto groaned as he unsteadily got up.

He needed to do something with this headache. It was starting to intensify into aneurism territory. He stumbled into his kitchen and riffled through a drawer for a few seconds before locating his bottle of Aspirin.

His next stop was the shower. He felt sticky all over, and given that he smelt like a fermented raisin, he knew why. As he lazily passed a loather over his skin, Naruto's mind drifted back to the night before.

The expression on Hinata's face when she walked in on them, was burnt into his hippocampus. It was a look of disbelief and utter horror. Even though his goal was to snatch Sasuke from right under her nose, the small part of his heart that still held her as a friend ached. He had betrayed her trust. He had trampled all over her marriage and ripped it's sacredness to shreds.

What was he supposed to do? You can't help who you fell in love with… even if they were happily married. Sasuke was his before Hinata came on the scene, and Naruto really thought that he could win him back again.

It was working too. Sasuke's marriage had fallen apart and he was there, ready to happily pick up the pieces. He would get between Hinata and Sasuke. Convince her that the raven didn't deserve her love.

Convince Sasuke that he was the only person the Uchiha needed to be happy. Sasuke finding out that his estranged wife was pregnant with their child was not part of the plan.

The blonde was relying on that bitch Hinata to keep her f*cking mouth shut about the baby. Why was she always the bane of his existence?! F*ck! He hated her with every fibre of his being; he truly did…

Naruto gripped the loather to his chest as his body began to tremble with rage. That bastard actually chose Hinata over him. Naruto grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut as his anger slowly faded into an emotion he refused to acknowledge; Heartbreak.

The blonde shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts. He achieved this, only because the action agitated his fading headache back to full force. The nausea soon followed after, making Naruto return to the toilet.

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

It was around midday that Naruto finally decided to leave his apartment. Dressed in an inconspicuous ensemble, he made his way to a nearby café.

Even though he was indoors, the blonde kept on his baseball cap and sunglasses. Other than the fact that his eyes were blood shot, the sunglasses served to hide his identity as well.

Naruto usually liked the attention he got when he went out. He got an ego boost when people recognised him and he loved to take photos with his loving fans. However, today he just wanted to be left alone.

Naruto took a sip of his mocha latte, enjoying the sting as he practically burnt his taste buds off with the scolding liquid. His eyes scanned the establishment, appreciating the fact that people were at work, leaving the store empty for the most part.

He heaved a great sigh as his mind started to wander again. He picked up the newspaper off of the table before him and quickly scanned through it. It was a much needed distraction.

"Naruto?"

_F*ck_, Naruto groaned inwardly as his eyes drifted towards the location of the voice. Just his luck, one of his occasional colleagues and friend had spotted him.

Naruto closed the paper as he watched Inuzuka Kiba approach his table. The brunette took the seat opposite him.

"Didn't expect to see you here. Nearly didn't recognize you." Kiba commented as he folded his arms on the table.

"It's a free country, I can go wherever I please." Naruto replied hoarsely. He cleared his throat before taking another sip of his latte.

"Yea yea… what crawled your ass and died man?" Kiba rolled his eyes, "Girlfriend break up with you?"

"F*ck off." Naruto knew Kiba was just teasing but that didn't stop him from being pissed. Kiba just gave him a look.

"Ah… think I hit the nail on the head there." Kiba replied, before quickly changing the topic, "Hey, how comes you're not at the hospital?"

"Why would I be there?" Naruto asked flatly, though he was curious as to why Kiba would ask such a thing.

"Uh, you do know Hinata had her baby, right?" Kiba asked slowly, "Shit, I didn't even know she was pregnant…"

Naruto found himself having difficulty swallowing. It was probably because his heart was now residing in his throat. He tried to keep his reaction neutral. Kiba didn't need to know how upsetting that information was.

"I know." Naruto lied, keeping his voice steady, "I visited early this morning…"

"I guess those rumours about 'Assuke' and Hinata having marital issues were wrong." Kiba chuckled, "Man, remind me to not read another article from TMZ."

Naruto tuned out the brunette as he kept talking about the 'happy' couple and how glad he was for them. Naruto didn't need to hear all of this. He didn't want to.

Kiba stopped talking as Naruto suddenly stood up.

"I have to go." Naruto said in a clipped tone.

"But… ah, okay… see you around then." Kiba replied as he watched the blonde hustle out of the store, before he had even finished a sentence.

* * *

Naruto returned home around six that evening. He had spent the majority of his day at a bar getting wasted and watching football. He had planned to just drink a little then leave, but the more he drank the more he felt at peace.

Naruto sluggishly made his way into his apartment, not bothering to turn on a light or remove his shoes. He stumbled into his bedroom, kicking off his shoes as he approached his bed.

He flopped down on the bed. He rolled over onto his side and pulled a pillow against his body. With every inhale, Naruto got a whiff of Sasuke. In the past this made him happy and on some occasions aroused. Now this familiar scent only served as a reminder of what he had lost.

Naruto pulled the pillow closer, burying his face in it as tears fell unabashed. He had f*cked everything up. He had taken a risk, to have it all, but ending up losing not only the love of his life, but himself in the process.

He lost Sasuke as a lover and a friend. What they had in the past, and even what they had had recently; he'd never experience that again.

As he lay there, Naruto told himself to be strong. He couldn't let this define his life. He had to move on… move forward. Sasuke wasn't the only person in the world. Lovers came and went. There would be others after Sasuke. He just had to let go.

Naruto gasped a few times before wiping his face in the pillow. He sat up slowly, holding his head as his vision blurred and contorted. He couldn't sleep in this bed. He had had sex… no, made love to Sasuke in that bed. He couldn't bear to sleep there again.

Naruto clumsily made his way to the living room and parked it on a couch. He stretched his body across the cushions and waited for sleep to take him. He prayed for a peaceful sleep; free of images of Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto groaned miserably as he came awake. He was stiff all over; he didn't remember his couch being this hard… and fuzzy. Where the f*ck was he? What time was it? Shit, what day?

He had been going to the bar for about three days, before it became too painful to go out in public. Everyone and their mother seemed to being talking about the happy Uchiha couple. F*ck. Now he opted to have room service leave a few bottles of liquor outside his door.

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately regretted it as the brightness of the room assaulted his retinas. He thanked God that his venetian blinds were still in place or his eyes surely would have combusted.

Naruto squinted his eyes as he looked around his living room. What the hell was he doing on the ground? Naruto sat up and immediately felt like throwing up. He scrambled up off the ground, wincing as his whole body protested. He didn't make it to the bathroom.

Dropping to his knees, Naruto emptied his stomach into the nearest object, which happened to be a vase from the Qing dynasty. Sasuke had given him that vase as a house, well, penthouse warming gift. The mere thought of the raven haired man made Naruto's blood itch for alcohol.

Naruto's head had its own heartbeat as he heaved into the piece of historical art. His stomach contracted painfully as it tried to purge itself.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto fell back against a nearby wall.

"Sh-shit." He breathed as he watched some vomit slide down the side of the vase.

He'd have to get his maid to clean it… whenever he let her back in his apartment, that is. Sasuke wouldn't forgive him if—Sasuke… Naruto felt his stomach lurch, resulting in some painful dry heaving. He didn't want to think about the raven. That only brought him pain.

Naruto got up slowly, ignoring the feeling of vertigo and the pounding headache. He shuffled over to his kitchen, popping two aspirin in his mouth, swallowing them dry. He felt like shit; wet, noxious smelling shit.

He needed to get away from himself for a while, but he didn't know how to achieve this. He hated the emotions he felt; he hated this weakness and would do anything to silence it. This feeling only helped to fuel his ever present anger and his hangover was definitely not helping.

Naruto reached up into a cupboard and pulled out the last of his stash of alcoholic beverages. He hoped the 6 pack of Budweiser would hold him over until room service arrived with the daily quota of libations.

They were room temperature but he didn't give a shit. Beer was beer. All he cared about was getting faced again. Plus, a wise man once told him that the best cure for a hangover was to feed it more alcohol.

* * *

A loud knocking brought Naruto back to the world of the living. He groaned and turned onto his side, trying to ignore the annoying noise. Unfortunately, the knocking continued, this time accompanied by the occasional ringing of his doorbell.

Naruto dragged a hand down his face, before sitting up. He vision did a dip as a headache slammed into him. He was getting used to the constant pain in his head, but that didn't make the suddenness of it all any less painful.

"F*ck!" Naruto hissed as she slowly got up. He stumbled a bit as he made his way to his front door.

The blonde looked down in slight confusion as he tripped a few times over empty bottles. He didn't know how so many had accumulated over such a short period of time.

Naruto fumbled with his locks before getting the door open. He pulled it open slightly without bothering to check the peephole.

"Shit. Took you long en—Naruto are you alright?"

"What the f*ck do you want Sakura?" Naruto spat, his voice coming out hoarse.

"You don't look so good… what happened?" Sakura asked, ignoring his question.

"…You look the same. I'm not sure if that's good or bad." Naruto drawled, causing the pink haired woman to glare at him, "Why are you here?"

"You didn't show up for Root's launch party, or the fashion show." Sakura said firmly, displeasure evident in her voice.

Naruto furrowed his brow, but said nothing.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Do you know how important that show was? Do the words "Couture" or "Exclusive" mean anything to you? This was your big break… and you were nowhere to be found."

Naruto shook his head, regretting it instantly as his headache intensified.

"F*ck… That show is like a week from now. What the hell are you on about?"

"Naruto… you haven't been to the agency in nearly 2 weeks… we got worried. You wouldn't answer your phone, and the front desk always told us you were out… it's only because I decided to come straight to your door today that we met…"

Naruto blinked a couple of times in disbelief. Two… f*cking… weeks?! Naruto felt nauseous and it had nothing to do with his hangover. What the f*ck was he doing with his life.

Sakura looked at Naruto as he visibly trembled. This was so unlike him, she actually felt concern for the blonde.

"Yo-you're lying…" Naruto mumbled. He couldn't believe that he had missed out on the show. She had to be messing with him.

"Why would I lie… I have nothing to gain from doing such."

"…" Naruto didn't say anything.

"I… I heard about Hin—"

"Don't."

"Are you al—"

"I'm f*ckin fine! Why wouldn't I be?! What's done is done! No use crying over spilt milk…" Naruto growled, cutting Sakura off again.

Sakura was sure if his words were to reassure her or him. Whichever it was, it wasn't convincing. She tilted her head and tip toed to peak over Naruto's shoulder. His apartment was a complete and utter mess… that wasn't too surprising. What was, however, was the endless sea of empty rum bottles.

"If that is all," Naruto shifted his position to the left, effectively blocking Sakura's view, "I think you should leave."

"Are you drinking yourself into an early grave because of them?! Naruto this is unhealthy!" Sakura asked. She was shocked and incensed.

"What's unhealthy is your sudden interest in my wellbeing. I think you should mind your own damn business!" Naruto forced Sakura back, out of his doorway before slamming the door in her face.

He turned around and rested against the door. He brought a hand up to his chest, resting it over his heart. Why did Sakura have to come and stir up the hornet's nest that he was trying so damn hard to bury?

He felt his anger well up inside him, masking the other emotions he felt. Why couldn't people just leave him alone and let him cope in his own way?

Kiba and the others had been ringing off his cell phone nearly every day. That had soon stopped when his phone became intimate with a nearby wall.

Naruto meandered over to his bathroom. He didn't know when last he had a bath, but if he was going to fix his newest problem he had to become friends with Dove again.

Shit, that son of a bitch had caused him to lose revenue. The fashion designer who was behind Root had asked for Naruto by name and was offering some serious Yen to have him model for them. Now all of that had been shot to shit.

Now people would think Naruto was unreliable, irresponsible and wilful. All because of this suffering Sasuke and that bitch had brought upon him, he'd lose more and more jobs. Rumours would spread and like that Naruto would be on food stamps.

The small part of Naruto that still gave a shit about moving on, pushed him to go down to the agency and see if he could salvage his reputation.

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

Naruto didn't remember the sun being so bright or hot. The sun rays were unforgiving to his eyes, even behind his dark sunglasses. He also hated that his car had been impounded because he left it parked outside of a bar so many nights ago. Catching taxi was so not his thing.

When he got out of the barely sanitary vehicle, Naruto walked quickly towards the building which housed Sannin Modelling Agency.

Naruto pushed through the revolving doors and walked straight past a protesting secretary. Taking the elevator, Naruto made it to his manager's office just as the man opened the door to leave.

"Jiraiya-san! I'm glad I caught you before you left." Naruto said as a white haired man walked out the office.

Said man raised an eyebrow in question before squinting his eyes.

"Naruto? Where the f*ck have you been?!" The man all but yelled as he gave the blonde a once over. Even though his voice was harsh, his expression showed a mixture of relief, concern and disappointment.

Naruto hesitated as he realised someone was standing behind his manager. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he spotted, ghostly pale skin. Naruto's heart finally returned to its rightful place as he looked at the person's face. He felt relief wash over him; for a moment he thought it was Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"Ah… I… I've been having some personal issues… I was at home, um, dealing with them." Naruto finally replied cryptically.

"Shit, I nearly thought you'd found a better agency, or died." Jiraiya chuckled dryly as Naruto looked down at the floor.

"Um, about the show… I'm so f*cking sorry I didn't make it… I lost track of the days an—"

"And that was your big break… your final push to super stardom."

"I… shit, I know… you have no idea how bad I wanted that job… I feel like dirt for missing it…"

"Well, all's not lost." Jiraiya replied, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I convinced them to put you in their next show. I know you Naruto. I know you wouldn't have missed this show unless something critical was going on. So I told them to give you another chance… that's why I was meeting with Sai here." Jiraiya turned to the side, completing revealing the man, "He's the designer responsible for Root."

The man gave a small bow before extending his hand out to Naruto. The blonde took it and they exchanged a quick handshake.

"It's nice to meet you in person Naruto." Sai said, a whisper of a small on his face.

"As with you." Naruto replied.

"If that is all, I'll leave you two to discuss." Jiraiya said before hustling over to the elevator.

"I was actually just about to head over to our office." Sai told Naruto, his small still in place, "Care to join me? I'd really like to talk about the upcoming fashion show with you thoroughly."

Naruto could have sworn the man had looked him up and down as he uttered the last word of his sentence. No. It was probably the four Tylenol he took, fighting back. Yes, his imagination.

"Uh, sure. I have nothing else to do today anyway." Naruto replied as he started to head for the elevator. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Let's take the stairs. I'm claustrophobic… elevators and I don't get along so well." Sai said, before leaning in to whisper in the other man's ear, "That's one tight space I don't like getting into."

Naruto's mouth twitched up at the side as he suppressed a smirk. So he hadn't been hallucinating after all. As he watched to man walk away, a frown tugged at his mouth. If things were different, he'd accept Sai's obvious advances. However, the pale man reminded him too much of Sasuke. Plus, after the abuse his heart suffered, he wasn't about to jump into another relationship; whether long term or one night stand.

* * *

When they arrived at Sai's office, Naruto was impressed by the man's sense of style. There was artwork on every wall, ranging from simple black ink depictions of animals, to the most elaborate looking acrylics pieces he'd ever seen.

It was obvious the man was rich. After all he was one of the top fashion designers in Japan and he catered to the rich and famous. Unlike Sasuke, who owned a fashion company but had designers, Sai got intimate with his trade and did a damn good job.

As Naruto walked through the double doors leading to Sai's office, he felt a semblance of normalcy return to his life. He had wasted enough time in his house moping around. It was time he got back to doing what he loved.

"Before we get you measured and what's not, a few things have to be done." Sai said as he fiddled with his tablet pc.

He looked up at Naruto with a displeased scowl on his face. He shook his head in disapproval, causing Naruto to look down at himself in curiosity.

"Number one. Get rid of the hideous thing on your face. There's the rugged look, then there's the caveman. Guess which you look like? Next, take a few days off before you come back. I doubt the indoor sunglasses thing is intended to be a fashion statement." Sai set his tablet down, "If you're going to be representing me, you must look immaculate."

"… I'll do that." Naruto replied slowly, "No problem."

"Good, now sit. I want to know all about Uzumaki Naruto." Sai said, a small smile on his face as he approached the other man.

.

**~ B ~ t ~ R ~**

.

It had been a month since Naruto had been signed to model for Sai's company. He had become fast friends with the designer, opting to spend most of his time at the man's office instead of home.

The time he spent at work helped him to keep his mind off of Sasuke and all the problems that came with him. Naruto still drank to make himself feel better, when he was alone, but he didn't let it become a dependency like before.

As Naruto walked through the lobby he couldn't help but notice that many people were talking amongst themselves and glancing over at him. He frowned but kept going till he got to an elevator. On his way up to Sai's office, he couldn't help but wonder what it was all about.

With a single knock, Naruto entered Sai's office. The latter was at his desk looking over designs.

"Hey sunshine." Sai greeted as he looked up.

"Hey…" Naruto replied, "Is there something on my face? People have been staring and whispering…"

"No… could be that they now realized how sexy you are…" Sai teased, before getting serious "Or it could be that Uchiha Sasuke released a statement saying that he'd be pressing charges against you for harassment and breach of contract."

Naruto's head snapped towards the other man. He couldn't believe the words that came out of the man's mouth. Taking a moment to process the severity of the news, Naruto sank down on the nearby couch.

"What… the f*ck?" Naruto furrowed his brow, trying to understand why Sasuke would do that, and say it to the media.

"Now, what I'd like to know is why you'd harass Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Stop saying his name!" Naruto snapped, causing the other man to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Interesting." Sai went back to looking over his designs.

"I… I have to go." Naruto said quickly as he got up.

"Where? Not to Uchiha I hope. A restraining order would be the next thing held against you."

Naruto didn't reply as he turned and rushed out the office. What the f*ck was Sasuke thinking? Naruto felt his body begin to shake with anger as he got into his car. That son of a bitch! He made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with Naruto, so why the sudden legal shit?

Naruto's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he sped down the highway. Maybe, his anger was misplaced… maybe the person he should be angry at was Hinata. He'd bet his left nut that she was the one making Sasuke do this.

* * *

Naruto marched angrily through the doors of _Hebi_. He ignored the secretary as he stormed up the stairs. This was becoming a habit it would seem.

He passed some familiar faces on his way to Sasuke's office. They knew better than to get in his way as he made a bee-line for Sasuke's office door.

"Naruto… long time n-" Ten Ten began to greet as the Blonde walked straight pass her, "Sasuke's in a meeting right… now."

Naruto yanked open the door to the office, ignoring Sasuke's personal secretary as she followed after him.

Sasuke looked up in surprise as his door was nearly yanked off the hinges. He tensed as he was met by a obviously fuming Naruto. Just the sight of the blonde was enough to make Sasuke want to run over to him… and drive a knife through his chest.

"Sorry about this Mr. Kuzama, if you'll excuse me for a second, so I can deal with _this_." Sasuke gave a quick bow to the elderly man as he got up.

The Uchiha glared at Naruto as he approached the blonde. He practically shoved him out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Ten Ten squeaked in surprise as she scampered out of the way.

"You've got some f*cking nerve coming here!" Sasuke hissed angrily as he stared pointedly at the other man.

"What the f*ck else would I do, when I find out that you're suing me? What the f*ck?!" Naruto blasted, getting up in Sasuke's face, "Why are you doing this?!"

"Get out of my face… you're causing a scene." Sasuke growled lowly.

"Please, if I wanted to cause a scene I'd air all your dirty laundry right here, right now. But then that Bitch Hinata will probably make you sue me for some other cunt!"

Sasuke couldn't stop himself as his fist connected with Naruto's jaw. It was a spontaneous reaction to the blonde's words. He was so infuriated. Who was this in front of him? It was definitely not the Naruto he knew. When had he become such a bitter, vindictive, conniving person?

Naruto scoffed as he cradled his jaw. Sasuke had actually hit him. He didn't know if to be shocked or angry.

"Watch your mouth when you're talking about my wife. Better yet, leave her out of this!" Sasuke growled.

"Wow, leave her out of it? What the f*ck do you think I've been doing all that time?" Naruto replied cryptically, as he pressed his chest against Sasuke's.

Naruto let his lips brush against the shell of Sasuke's ear.

"Did you even love me?" Naruto whispered. He felt his heart clench as the words left his mouth. He should have said anything… he didn't want to hear the answer.

Sasuke shoved Naruto away, giving him a look of disdain. He brushed off the front of his suit as if Naruto had sullied it.

"No. I never did. How could I… it's wrong and unnatural." Sasuke said simply as he turned his back to the blonde.

Naruto felt his heart breaking all over again. He thought he'd at least gotten over Sasuke, enough for such words to just sting. Instead, the words caused him unimaginable pain. He let the mask of anger on his face hide what he was really feeling.

Before Naruto could say anything, he felt strong arms grab him. He looked around in surprise as three security guards held him and began to drag him towards the elevators. Naruto focused on Sasuke's back, so he wouldn't have to look into the curious faces of his ex-colleagues.

"Expect a restraining order to be added to the list of charges against you." Sasuke projected, before he entered his office.

After a trip down in the elevator, the security guards escorted Naruto to the front of the building where they threw him out unceremoniously on his ass. Naruto slowly got up, wrapping his arms around his body as a chill ran up his spine. He felt like day 1 all over again. One month of progress had gone down the drain just like that.

Naruto craved a drink or maybe twenty. All he knew was that he was getting himself totally wasted and smashed. It didn't matter that is was barely four pm.

* * *

After attempting to drink his misery away and failing, Naruto left the bar he used to frequent in the past. He only spend a paltry 2 hours getting tipsy off of beer. His mind still went back to Sasuke, even after trying his best to forget. Why did he have to say such a thing? He never loved him? Naruto felt his stomach churn as he thought about all the love and dedication he had poured into their relationship, before and during the Uchiha's marriage.

Naruto hated to think that all Sasuke saw in him was a convenience; Some sort of f*ck buddy. It hurt to think that he could be the centre of Naruto's world, but Naruto was just something disposable to him. It really hurt.

Naruto reached into his pants pocket as his phone began to vibrate. He had been ignoring calls for the past 2 1/2 hours. Kiba, even Sakura had been calling him nonstop after he got his ass kicked out of _Hebi_. Then there had be Jiraiya and even Shikamaru had called. It seemed the news had spread like wild fire.

Naruto looked down at his phone and sighed in relief. It was Sai, the one person that hadn't called. He was grateful that the man had given him some space, or maybe he was too busy to even call. Whichever it was, Naruto was still grateful.

"Hey." Naruto greeted.

"Are you alright… heard you got dick whipped then flung out the window." Sai replied.

"Is that some sort of attempted at humour? It's working." Naruto couldn't help but smile, despite everything.

"Where are you right now? I'm bored and I have a feeling you need to go blow off some steam."

"Wow, we've barely been friends for what, one month? And already you know me well." Naruto walked up to his car and got in, "Let's just meet at The O. It's some new club, that opens from evening and closes at dawn…"

"Interesting name… wonder what the O stands for…" Sai chuckled on the other side, "I'll just put it in my SatNav and meet you there."

"Orgy? Orgasm? Oregano? Whatever it is it's better than my current sitch. See you there."

* * *

Naruto groaned as he rolled onto his side away from the sunlight that streamed through a window. He could barely open his eyes. His head felt like his brain had been made into slushie. He finally sat up, rubbing his eyes. He could hear running water, which was strange. He had probably left the tap on last night.

Last night.

"F*ck." Naruto hissed as he finally opened his eyes.

Last night had been a wild ride. He hadn't had so much fun since he was in college. He would definitely do it again. Getting drunk and high at the same time, was so much more effective that just being drunk. He felt so mellow and at peace, even the thought of Sasuke, didn't have any lasting effect on his mood.

If he had known ecstasy was so effective in making everything seem so much better in his life, he would have done drugs ever since.

Naruto frowned as he looked around the room he was in. Nothing looked familiar. He looked down at the bed he was on. Yup, not his sheets.

_What the f*ck happened last night_, Naruto thought as he got out of the bed.

He was completely naked littered with hickies. It was obvious that he had spent the night with someone. Judging from his surroundings, he'd slept over too. It was time he made his exit. Naruto looked around the room for his clothes. He spotted his boxers over in one corner. He looked up just as he heard a door click open.

"Hey sleepyhead." Sai greeted as he walked out of what looked like a bathroom.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as Sai walked towards him, dripping wet and naked as he was born.

"Uh…"

"Last night was amazing." Sai wrapped his arms around a bewildered Naruto's neck, "Do that again and I'll make you my exclusive model."

Naruto slowly pried the other male off of him. Sai frowned but didn't say anything as Naruto moved away from him.

"Last night, I don't even remember the half of it… but, trust me, it was a mistake." Naruto said quickly and he grabbed his boxers and yanked them on.

Naruto quickly found his pants and pulled them on. He could see Sai watching him, out of the corner of his eye. The other man's expression was unreadable.

"Look, I'm not in any way ready for a relationship whether it be a one night stand or full blown romance. I'm sorry." Naruto continued as he rushed out of the room. He found his shirt draped over a chair and quickly pulled it over his head.

"I understand." Sai said flatly, as he followed Naruto out of the room.

For some reason Naruto had a bad feeling as he left the apartment. He didn't like the blank yet, calculating look Sai gave him. However, he couldn't think about it as he rushed to catch a taxi. He felt oddly suffocated all of a sudden. He needed to go home, get drunk, and start again.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Anyways, once more, thanks to Charmz. She wrote the entire chapter (fanfare!) She has the inner Naruto thing going on.  
**

**I don't know about you guys, but this is my all time fav chapter. Is that weird?  
**

**R&R!  
**


End file.
